My Lost Memories: Final Dream
by YukaKyo
Summary: [Sesshoumaru x Kagome] Todo esta decidido, la Batalla Final contra Naraku Ha comenzado. [SUSPENDIDO hasta nuevo aviso]
1. Aviso

**My Lost Memories: Final Dream**

Por:Yuka

* * *

**Aviso: (**Por si las dudas) Como he dicho con anterioridad **My Lost memories** No fue el final del Fic sino de la primera parte del fic, Si estan leyendo pór primera vez el fic, les pido que lean lo anterior ya que sino no comprenderan la historia, la primera parte pueden buscarla con el titulo o bien dando click en mi Nick, ya esta subido y actualizado. Gracias a Todos por seguir leyendo

* * *


	2. 16 Planes y sueños

**My Lost Memories**

Por:Yuka

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, nunca lo será y no lo quiero! Al que quiero es a Naraku! XD

**Advertencia (favor leer):** Bien este es mi segundo fic de Inuyasha, de la pareja SesshoumaruxKagome, ya lo se esta pareja es imposible si, pero como es mi fic aquí todo es posible XDDD espero y les guste! Manden su review si les gusto o si de plano esta pésimo, que es lo mas seguro ;)

* * *

_Si me lo hubieras dicho todo  
Habrías descubierto lo que es el amor  
Si me hubieras dicho qué había en tu mente  
Te habría enseñado el camino  
Por ahora intentaré vivir por ti y para mí  
Trataré de vivir con amor,  
y para siempre sin lágrimas_

_Viviré ahí... donde los sueños se terminen _

**Capitulo 16. Planes y sueños... **

Habían pasados meses desde que ese youkai había estado en la aldea de esa anciana. A decir verdad, estaba sumamente impaciente... a pesar de que la paciencia fuera una de sus mas grandes aptitudes... pero esta se acababa rápidamente. Sus pupilas color oro brillaron casi naranjas cuando los rayos rojizos de sol dieron directamente en su rostro.

Pronto anochecería y el seguía ahí, sin obtener respuesta de esa mujer, que alegremente jugaba con aquellos chiquillos. Clavo nuevamente su mirada en la mujer esperando que esta vez si lo atendiera y no lo ignorara como había hecho durante la mayor parte del día.

Finalmente la mujer dejo a los pequeños jugando solos y se acerco lentamente a él, quedando a un lado del mismo mientras se sentaba a su lado observando distraídamente a los pequeños mientras esperaba que el youkai le hablara.

.-Sabes que eres realmente insoportable.- la mujer sonrió imperceptiblemente pero dejo de cuidar con la mirada a los pequeños para contemplar con interés al youkai.

.-Lamento haberte hecho esperar... pero hacia demasiado tiempo que no veía a estos pequeños.- el youkai dejo de ver hacia el horizonte para mirar de reojo a la mujer que le miraba intensamente.

.-Has hecho lo que te he pedido.- murmuro la mujer al tiempo que alejaba algunos de los largos cabellos de su rostro que le impedían ver con claridad. Los grititos de gusto y las risas de los pequeños eran demasiado fuertes, pero alegres y sinceras, haciéndoles ver que estaban felices de tenerlos cerca.

Pero aquello no era suficiente para el youkai. Las tres personas mas importantes en su vida ya no estaban mas ahí... ya nadie le sonreiría y estaría feliz de verle... ya no mas... el youkai sintió como la mujer presionaba su mano con sus dedos haciéndole notar que esperaba su respuesta...

.-Si, pero... no fue nada fácil.- La mujer desvió su mirada, mientras su rostro se tornaba triste y pensativo.

.-Nadie dijo que lo seria.-murmuro la mujer, viendo como los pequeños se tomaban de la mano haciendo un circulo cerca de ellos rodeándolos mientras empezaban a cantar. Jugarían una ronda teniéndolos ahí.

.-Pensé que para ti si lo era.- las frías palabras del youkai hicieron dudar un poco a la mujer. Pero no se intimido, al contrario giro su vista con arrogancia viendo de reojo al joven que estaba a su lado

.-No... como puede ser fácil actuar de la manera que lo hago... no es nada sencillo aparentar ser una persona que no soy... es desgastante... demasiado doloroso- murmuro la mujer bajando su vista, el joven pudo notar claramente como algunas lagrimas bajaban libres por su rostro, pero sus blancos dedos las limpiaron tratando de no dañarla con sus largas garras en un intento de reconfortarla y pedirle una silenciosa disculpa si era que había hablado de mas

.-Aun así no es de eso a lo que vengo a hablar... sino... de cuando terminaremos con lo planeado.- la mujer aun seguía impresionada por la actitud del joven, pero de todas maneras pudo comprender aquellas palabras dichas por el youkai.

.-Todavía no estamos preparados... falta algo de tiempo.- susurro la mujer alejándose un poco del joven de cabellos blancos... a decir verdad todo estaba listo... pero... aun tenia algunas dudas de que aquello realmente fuera a funcionar... debía concentrarse mas...

.-¿Cuánto?.- demando el joven ya sin paciencia y es que aquella joven pensaba demasiado y no decía lo que en realidad quería escuchar...

.-La próxima Luna llena.- pronuncio la mujer quedando frente al joven mirándolo intensamente con sus ojos. Ambos se quedaron ahí, solo observándose, como si quisieran adentrase en el interior de ambos llegando a comprender la verdadera naturaleza de la alianza que habían formado... solo por protegerse mutuamente...

En realidad para eso estaban juntos... una mujer y un demonio... demasiado irregular...

.-Es demasiado...- dijo el joven rompiendo el contacto visual, al mismo tiempo que una pequeña niña se arrojaba a los brazos de la mujer mientras reía y varios pequeños mas lo rodeaban sujetando con fuerza sus ropas y tomando sus manos jalándolo para que jugara con ellos.

.-Pero necesario... además todo esta listo... solo necesitamos la luna llena.- menciono la mujer viendo con interés al joven quien negaba con la cabeza a los pequeños que le pedían que jugara con ellos. Les dijo algunas palabras que la joven no alcanzo a escuchar pero que hicieron que los demás gritaran de alegría antes de soltarlo y correr a toda prisa tomándose de las manos volviendo a formar una rueda mientras cantaban.

.-De acuerdo... hasta ese entonces.- siseo el youkai mientras miraba de reojo a la mujer para luego marcharse en dirección contraria a los pequeños. La mujer dejo de mirarlo para acercarse a los pequeños, preguntándoles a que les dijo el youkai para a hora a jugar. Los pequeños sonrieron antes de gritar emocionados: Kagome!

.-Así será.- murmuro la mujer se encogió de hombros mientras se colocaba en medio de la rueda infantil y cerraba sus ojos, esperando que los pequeños empezaran a cantar tan conocido juego.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7

Nuevamente era de noche. Las estrellas brillaban intensamente haciendo ver mas iluminado el desolado paisaje en el que se encontraba. Una noche sin luna, pero alumbrada por la intensidad de las constelaciones. Ahí recostado contra el tronco de un frondoso árbol se encontraba ese youkai. Sin el mas mínimo interés de dormir y descansar unas cuantas horas mas antes de comenzar con la ultima fase del plan.

Era verdad aun faltaban algunos días, pero... no estaba de mas empezar a actuar... después de todo, sabia la ubicación de ese demonio y todo lo que este había planeado para cuando ambos se encontraran. Aunque Sesshoumaru no le daría un solo segundo para volver a respirar. Pero la intensa adrenalina de imaginar el ultimo suspiro de Naraku no era lo que le tenia preocupado a tal grado de no dormir... sino una jovencita de castaña mirada que durante todo aquel tiempo... había extrañado...

Dejo de observar el cielo para enterrar su mirada sobre el pasto verde sobre el cual estaba tendido... ¿Por qué demonios se había comportado así con ella?... era una humana si... pero el odio y rencor que sentía hacia esa raza se había terminado demasiado tiempo atrás... además... no todo lo que le había dicho era verdad...

Pero si estaba haciendo aquello... y si no se negaba a dar marcha atrás... era solo con un objetivo... defenderla... aunque la lastimara mas de la cuenta... aunque hiciera que lo odiara... pero al menos seguiría con vida...

El camino que el seguía, era solo el sendero de la muerte y desolación... tarde o temprano los que lo seguían morían...

_En cierta ocasión perdí lo que era mas valioso para mi... hace mucho tiempo antes de que todo esto empezara... cuando aun era demasiado joven... pase por un sufrimiento terrible... aterrador... aun llevo ese dolor en mi corazón y en mis recuerdos... fui demasiado débil para proteger lo mas valioso que hasta ese entonces tenia... demasiado confiado... por eso... ahora... _

_No lo volveré a permitir... _

_Pero aun así... sigo necesitándola cerca... _

Sesshoumaru abrió sus ojos, mostrando una mueca de fastidio en sus labios, se levanto de golpe alejándose del árbol en el que estada recostado, mirando con desagrado al humano que se encontraba frente a él.

.-¿Deseas morir tan pronto humano?.-susurro el youkai mirándolo fríamente, pero aquella persona lo asombro, las ropas rojas, esa espada que sin duda conocía... su aroma...

.-¿Inuyasha?.-murmuro incrédulo el youkai, observando con interés a aquel que suponía era su detestable hermano. Los largos cabellos negros, las pupilas oscuras, aquellas manos sin garras.

.-Quien mas... esperabas al hada de los duendes.- Una sonrisa irónica se formo en los labios de el "hanyou". Sesshoumaru dejo aquella actitud incrédula para mirar fríamente al joven humano, acercándose hasta quedar a algunos pasos lejos de él.

.-Seria mas agradable su presencia que la tuya... ¿Qué diablos quieres?.- la mirada del youkai lo recorrió una vez mas entendiendo.- No te voy a defender si en estos momentos alguien quiere matarte... hanyou.- los largos mechones negros se agitaron cuando el joven se acerco peligrosamente al youkai sujetándolo de sus ropas.

.-No vine a eso imbecil... sino hablar de Kagome.- Sesshoumaru le miro con odio pero Inuyasha pudo notar un leve brillo de interés en su mirada. Soltó al mayor, después de todo le escucharía, había valido la pena aquel arduo viaje que lamentablemente duro hasta aquella noche sin luna en la que se encontraba expuesto y vulnerable.

Finalmente y después de largas semanas... había encontrado a ese desgraciado youkai...

.-Te necesita... mas que nunca.- Sesshoumaru no contesto simplemente, se giro negándose a ver al hanyou.

.-No me interesa... lo que le suceda a esa humana-murmuro fríamente alejándose despacio del joven, dando por terminada la conversación.

.-No te interesa... Ni siquiera por que esta... ha estado mas que destrozada.- aquellas palabras hicieron que el joven de cabellos celestes se detuviera, mas no dirigió su mirada al hanyou.- Llora por ti cada noche, no deja de llorar y susurrar tu maldito nombre-.

.-Tal y como lo pensé... resulto ser igual a todas... una estúpida mujer humana.-siseo fríamente el youkai continuando con sus pasos.

Pero se detuvo cuando aquel joven se interpuso frente a él. Los ojos del youkai se abrieron en sorpresa al ver las gruesas lagrimas que bajaban por sus ojos oscuros. Una de aquellas manos humanas se aferró a su ropa mientras la otra simple y sencillamente le asentó un fuerte golpe en la quijada.

.-Maldito desgraciado... como puede existir alguien tan mezquino como tu.- la mano que hasta aquellos momentos aun descansaba contra la mejilla del youkai fu retirada. Aquella mirada del hanyou llena de odio le estremeció, por primera vez en toda su vida alguien le miraba con verdaderas ganas de asesinarle.-Para ti... ella... no existe mas... Yo me quedare con Kagome... y si te atreves a dañarla mas... te matare Sesshoumaru.-

Sesshoumaru solo le miro despectivo, haciéndole entender que aquello no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo, nuevamente aquella mirada le golpeo antes que el hanyou caminara en la dirección que había venido alejándose de el youkai. Definitivamente como lo había pensado aquella fue una perdida de tiempo, no volvería hacerle caso a las palabras de aquel monje... un temblor de rabia le embargo... si pudiera se regresaría y mataría al youkai... pero el no dañaría mas a Kagome... nunca mas..

El youkai camino hasta echarse nuevamente sobre el árbol, sintiendo en su boca el metálico sabor de la sangre que el golpe de Inuyasha le había dejado. Cerro sus ojos un segundo para luego levantarse de golpe, caminando lentamente en dirección contraria a la que en cuanto amaneciera debería recorrer... necesitaba verla... solo una vez mas... antes de que todo aquello fuera a comenzar... No quería que sufriera tan cruelmente...

Pero de igual manera que había empezando a caminar se detuvo...

Estaba equivocado... no debía ir... o derrumbaría todo lo que hasta aquellos momentos había hecho con toda la amargura y dolor que guardaba en su interior. Volvió a echarse junto al árbol, cruzándose de brazos, ordenándose cerrar los ojos con fuerza y dormirse... necesitaba descansar para lo que vendría...

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

.-Es una verdadera lastima... pero de esta manera no sirves...- lentamente para los ojos de todos pero en tiempo real aquel tentáculo en menos de un segundo se clavo en el pecho del youkai atravesándolo completamente.

_El tiempo se detuvo cuando el tentáculo salió de su cuerpo, dejando a su paso una mortal herida de la cual trozos de piel, músculos y sangre brotaron. Los ojos dorados del youkai perdieron su brillo hasta oscurecerse, dejándose caer rudamente contra el suelo, empapando su cuerpo y sus ropas en su propia poza de sangre... quedando inmóvil... muerto... _

_-SESSHOUMARU!.- _

Kagome abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras respiraba a todo lo que sus pulmones le permitían inatentando capturar la mayor cantidad de aire. Su corazón latía rápidamente y esa imagen tan vivida de su sueño volvía una y otra vez. Kagome apresuradamente miro a su alrededor para ver si alguien se había despertado con su sobresalto. Pero afortunadamente aquel grito suyo donde llamaba al youkai había sido solo eso... un grito en su sueño.

Froto con sus manos sus ojos en un intento de calmar su agitación, para luego posar su mirada sobre las llamas rojas de la fogata que estaba cerca dándole su calor, esta vez no pudieron llegar a una aldea y se habían quedado a dormir a las afueras. La joven se levanto de donde estaba recostada sentándose mientras sujetaba con sus brazos sus piernas y su mirada se entristecía.

¿Qué había sido todo aquello? Aquel sueño le parecía tan real, aun sentía como su cuerpo temblaba y el sudor que le había causado la pesadilla, hacia que su ropa se le pegara aun mas a su cuerpo.

Dejo de mirar la fogata para posar sus ojos en la intensa luna llena que iluminaba como un sol todo a su alrededor... aquel sueño no podía ser real... solo era eso un sueño... uno que lamentablemente no la dejaría dormir en todo lo que quedaba de noche.

¿Pero por que? Durante algún tiempo había soñado con él... pero nunca de aquel modo... nunca siendo asesinado por alguien frente a ella...

Kagome sintió como alguien la sujetaba de su mano dejándole algo ahí, bajo su mirada para ver lo que le habían dado, uno de sus botes de agua. Escucho los pasos de la persona que se la había entregado y sonrió cundo vio aquellos cabellos plateados que se alejaban volviendo a subirse nuevamente al árbol de donde había bajado.

Durante todo el tiempo que había pasado desde que no sabia nada de el youkai... Inuyasha se había encargado de estar a su lado... de nunca abandonarla...

Kagome giro la tapa del bote de agua abriéndola para darle un trago cuando una ráfaga de viento los azoto, apagando la fogata y despertando a todos, quienes rápidamente sujetaron sus armas dispuestos a atacar. Pero después de la ventisca una figura conocida apareció ante ellos.

.-Ya es hora.- murmuro la manipuladora de vientos al tiempo que cerraba el abanico que llevaba en sus manos, dirigiéndoles una mirada severa a todo el grupo que acompañaba a Inuyasha.


	3. 16 Planes y Sueños alt

**My Lost Memories**

Por:Yuka

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, nunca lo será y no lo quiero! Al que quiero es a Naraku! XD

**Advertencia (favor leer):** Bien este es mi segundo fic de Inuyasha, de la pareja SesshoumaruxKagome, ya lo se esta pareja es imposible si, pero como es mi fic aquí todo es posible XDDD espero y les guste! Manden su review si les gusto o si de plano esta pésimo, que es lo mas seguro ;)

* * *

**Capitulo 16 Altr. Planes y sueños... **

Habían pasado varios meses desde que ese youkai había estado en la aldea de esa anciana. A decir verdad, estaba sumamente impaciente... a pesar de que la paciencia fuera una de sus mas grandes aptitudes... pero esta se acababa rápidamente. Sus pupilas color oro brillaron casi naranjas cuando los rayos rojizos de sol dieron directamente en su rostro.

Pronto anochecería y el seguía ahí, sin obtener respuesta de esa mujer, que alegremente jugaba con aquellos chiquillos. Clavo nuevamente su mirada en la mujer esperando que esta vez si lo atendiera y no lo ignorara como había hecho durante la mayor parte del día.

Finalmente la mujer dejo a los pequeños jugando solos y se acerco lentamente a él, quedando a un lado del mismo mientras se sentaba a su lado observando distraídamente a los pequeños mientras esperaba que el youkai le hablara.

.-Sabes que eres realmente insoportable.- la mujer sonrió imperceptiblemente pero dejo de cuidar con la mirada a los pequeños para contemplar con interés al youkai.

.-Lamento haberte hecho esperar... pero hacia demasiado tiempo que no veía a estos pequeños.- el youkai dejo de ver hacia el horizonte para mirar de reojo a la mujer que le miraba intensamente.

.-Has hecho lo que te he pedido.- murmuro la mujer al tiempo que alejaba algunos de los largos cabellos de su rostro que le impedían ver con claridad. Los grititos de gusto y las risas de los pequeños eran demasiado fuertes, pero alegres y sinceras, haciéndoles ver que estaban felices de tenerlos cerca.

Pero aquello no era suficiente para el youkai. Las tres personas mas importantes en su vida ya no estaban mas ahí... ya nadie le sonreiría y estaría feliz de verle... ya no mas... el youkai sintió como la mujer presionaba su mano con sus dedos haciéndole notar que esperaba su respuesta...

.-Si, pero... no fue nada fácil.- La mujer desvió su mirada, mientras su rostro se tornaba triste y pensativo.

.-Nadie dijo que lo seria.-murmuro la mujer, viendo como los pequeños se tomaban de la mano haciendo un circulo cerca de ellos rodeándolos mientras empezaban a cantar. Jugarían una ronda teniéndolos ahí.

.-Pensé que para ti si lo era.- las frías palabras del youkai hicieron dudar un poco a la mujer. Pero no se intimido, al contrario giro su vista con arrogancia viendo de reojo al joven que estaba a su lado

.-No... como puede ser fácil actuar de la manera que lo hago... no es nada sencillo aparentar ser una persona que no soy... es desgastante... demasiado doloroso- murmuro la mujer bajando su vista, el joven pudo notar claramente como algunas lagrimas bajaban libres por su rostro, pero sus blancos dedos las limpiaron tratando de no dañarla con sus largas garras en un intento de reconfortarla y pedirle una silenciosa disculpa si era que había hablado de mas.

.-Aun así no es de eso a lo que vengo a hablar... sino... de cuando terminaremos con lo planeado.- la mujer aun seguía impresionada por la actitud del joven, pero de todas maneras pudo comprender aquellas palabras dichas por el youkai.

.-Todavía no estamos preparados... falta algo de tiempo.- susurro la mujer alejándose un poco del joven de cabellos blancos... a decir verdad todo estaba listo... pero... aun tenia algunas dudas de que aquello realmente fuera a funcionar... debía concentrarse mas...

.-¿Cuánto?.- demando el joven ya sin paciencia y es que aquella joven pensaba demasiado y no decía lo que en realidad quería escuchar...

.-La próxima Luna llena.- pronuncio la mujer quedando frente al joven mirándolo intensamente con sus ojos. Ambos se quedaron ahí, solo observándose, como si quisieran adentrase en el interior de ambos llegando a comprender la verdadera naturaleza de la alianza que habían formado... solo por protegerse mutuamente...

En realidad para eso estaban juntos... una mujer y un demonio... demasiado irregular...

.-Es demasiado...- dijo el joven rompiendo el contacto visual, al mismo tiempo que una pequeña niña se arrojaba a los brazos de la mujer mientras reía y varios pequeños mas lo rodeaban sujetando con fuerza sus ropas y tomando sus manos jalándolo para que jugara con ellos.

.-Pero necesario... además todo esta listo... solo necesitamos la luna llena.- menciono la mujer viendo con interés al joven quien negaba con la cabeza a los pequeños que le pedían que jugara con ellos. Les dijo algunas palabras que la joven no alcanzo a escuchar pero que hicieron que los demás gritaran de alegría antes de soltarlo y correr a toda prisa tomándose de las manos volviendo a formar una rueda mientras cantaban.

.-De acuerdo... hasta ese entonces.- siseo el youkai mientras miraba de reojo a la mujer para luego marcharse en dirección contraria a los pequeños. La mujer dejo de mirarlo para acercarse a los pequeños, preguntándoles a que les dijo el youkai para a hora a jugar. Los pequeños sonrieron antes de gritar emocionados: Kagome!

.-Así será.- murmuro la mujer se encogió de hombros mientras se colocaba en medio de la rueda infantil y cerraba sus ojos, esperando que los pequeños empezaran a cantar tan conocido juego.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7

Nuevamente era de noche. Las estrellas brillaban intensamente haciendo ver mas iluminado el desolado paisaje en el que se encontraba. Una noche sin luna, pero alumbrada por la intensidad de las constelaciones. Ahí recostado contra el tronco de un frondoso árbol se encontraba ese youkai. Sin el mas mínimo interés de dormir y descansar unas cuantas horas mas antes de comenzar con la ultima fase del plan.

Era verdad aun faltaban algunos días, pero... no estaba de mas empezar a actuar... después de todo, sabia la ubicación de ese demonio y todo lo que este había planeado para cuando ambos se encontraran. Aunque Sesshoumaru no le daría un solo segundo para volver a respirar. Pero la intensa adrenalina de imaginar el ultimo suspiro de Naraku no era lo que le tenia preocupado a tal grado de no dormir... sino una jovencita de castaña mirada que durante todo aquel tiempo... había extrañado...

Dejo de observar el cielo para enterrar su mirada sobre el pasto verde sobre el cual estaba tendido... ¿Por qué demonios se había comportado así con ella?... era una humana si... pero el odio y rencor que sentía hacia esa raza se había terminado demasiado tiempo atrás... además... no todo lo que le había dicho era verdad...

Pero si estaba haciendo aquello... y si no se negaba a dar marcha atrás... era solo con un objetivo... defenderla... aunque la lastimara mas de la cuenta... aunque hiciera que lo odiara... pero al menos seguiría con vida...

El camino que el seguía, era solo el sendero de la muerte y desolación... tarde o temprano los que lo seguían morían...

_En cierta ocasión perdí lo que era mas valioso para mi... hace mucho tiempo antes de que todo esto empezara... cuando aun era demasiado joven... pase por un sufrimiento terrible... aterrador... aun llevo ese dolor en mi corazón y en mis recuerdos... fui demasiado débil para proteger lo mas valioso que hasta ese entonces tenia... demasiado confiado... por eso... ahora... _

_No lo volveré a permitir... _

_Pero aun así... sigo necesitándola cerca... _

Sesshoumaru abrió sus ojos, mostrando una mueca de fastidio en sus labios, se levanto de golpe alejándose del árbol en el que estada recostado, mirando con desagrado al humano que se encontraba frente a él.

.-¿Deseas morir tan pronto humano?.-susurro el youkai mirándolo fríamente, pero aquella persona lo asombro, las ropas rojas, esa espada que sin duda conocía... su aroma...

.-¿Inuyasha?.-murmuro incrédulo el youkai, observando con interés a aquel que suponía era su detestable hermano. Los largos cabellos negros, las pupilas oscuras, aquellas manos sin garras.

.-Quien mas... esperabas al hada de los duendes.- Una sonrisa irónica se formo en los labios de el "hanyou". Sesshoumaru dejo aquella actitud incrédula para mirar fríamente al joven humano, acercándose hasta quedar a algunos pasos lejos de él.

.-Seria mas agradable su presencia que la tuya... ¿Qué diablos quieres?.- la mirada del youkai lo recorrió una vez mas entendiendo.- No te voy a defender si en estos momentos alguien quiere matarte... hanyou.- los largos mechones negros se agitaron cuando el joven se acerco peligrosamente al youkai sujetándolo de sus ropas.

.-No vine a eso imbecil... sino hablar de Kagome.- Sesshoumaru le miro con odio pero Inuyasha pudo notar un leve brillo de interés en su mirada. Soltó al mayor, después de todo le escucharía, había valido la pena aquel arduo viaje que lamentablemente duro hasta aquella noche sin luna en la que se encontraba expuesto y vulnerable.

Finalmente y después de largas semanas... había encontrado a ese desgraciado youkai...

.-Te necesita... mas que nunca.- Sesshoumaru no contesto simplemente, se giro negándose a ver al hanyou.

.-No me interesa... lo que le suceda a esa humana-murmuro fríamente alejándose despacio del joven, dando por terminada la conversación.

.-No te interesa... Ni siquiera por que esta... encinta.- aquellas palabras hicieron que el joven de cabellos celestes se detuviera, mas no dirigió su mirada al hanyou.- Lleva a tu cachorro en su interior... que no te importa tu heredero-.

.-Un miserable e inservible hanyou... debería de deshacerse de él.-siseo fríamente el youkai continuando con sus pasos.

Pero se detuvo cuando aquel joven se interpuso frente a él. Los ojos del youkai se abrieron en sorpresa al ver las gruesas lagrimas que bajaban por sus ojos oscuros. Una de aquellas manos humanas se aferró a su ropa mientras la otra simple y sencillamente le asentó un fuerte golpe en la quijada.

.-Maldito desgraciado... como puede existir alguien tan mezquino como tu.- la mano que hasta aquellos momentos aun descansaba contra la mejilla del youkai fu retirada. Aquella mirada del hanyou llena de odio le estremeció, por primera vez en toda su vida alguien le miraba con verdaderas ganas de asesinarle.-Para ti... ella y su hijo... no existen mas... Yo me quedare con ellos... y si te atreves a dañarles... te matare Sesshoumaru.-

Sesshoumaru solo le miro despectivo, haciéndole entender que aquello no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo, nuevamente aquella mirada le golpeo antes que el hanyou caminara en la dirección que había venido alejándose de el youkai. Definitivamente como lo había pensado aquella fue una perdida de tiempo, no volvería hacerle caso a las palabras de aquel monje... un temblor de rabia le embargo... si pudiera se regresaría y mataría al youkai... pero el no dañaría mas a Kagome... nunca mas..

El youkai camino hasta echarse nuevamente sobre el árbol, sintiendo en su boca el metálico sabor de la sangre que el golpe de Inuyasha le había dejado. Cerro sus ojos un segundo para luego levantarse de golpe, caminando lentamente en dirección contraria a la que en cuanto amaneciera debería recorrer... necesitaba verla... solo una vez mas... antes de que todo aquello fuera a comenzar...

Si Inuyasha le había dicho la verdad... Kagome... su Kagome estaba por darle la mejor de las dichas que podía necesitar, quería ir hasta ella, rogar el perdón de sus labios por hacerla sufrir así, abrazarla y llenarla de besos mientras sus manos le acariciaran el vientre, que para aquellas fechas, estaría sumamente abultado...

Necesitaba sentir el dulce calor que seguramente, el pequeño cachorro irradiaba desde el interior de su madre... necesitaba sentirles cerca... una vez mas...

Pero de igual manera que había empezando a caminar se detuvo...

Estaba equivocado... no debía ir... o derrumbaría todo lo que hasta aquellos momentos había hecho con toda la amargura y dolor que guardaba en su interior. Volvió a echarse junto al árbol, cruzándose de brazos, ordenándose cerrar los ojos con fuerza y dormirse... necesitaba descansar para lo que vendría...

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

.-Es una verdadera lastima... pero de esta manera no sirves...- lentamente para los ojos de todos pero en tiempo real aquel tentáculo en menos de un segundo se clavo en el pecho del youkai atravesándolo completamente.

_El tiempo se detuvo cuando el tentáculo salió de su cuerpo, dejando a su paso una mortal herida de la cual trozos de piel, músculos y sangre brotaron. Los ojos dorados del youkai perdieron su brillo hasta oscurecerse, dejándose caer rudamente contra el suelo, empapando su cuerpo y sus ropas en su propia poza de sangre... quedando inmóvil... muerto... _

_-SESSHOUMARU!.- _

Kagome abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras respiraba a todo lo que sus pulmones le permitían inatentando capturar la mayor cantidad de aire. Su corazón latía rápidamente y esa imagen tan vivida de su sueño volvía una y otra vez. El pequeño cachorro en su interior se movió asustado, las pequeñas y blancas manos de la joven miko acariciaron su vientre intentando calmarlo, lográndolo lentamente. Kagome apresuradamente miro a su alrededor para ver si alguien se había despertado con su sobresalto. Pero afortunadamente aquel grito suyo donde llamaba al youkai había sido solo eso... un grito en su sueño.

Froto con sus manos sus ojos en un intento de calmar su agitación, para luego posar su mirada sobre las llamas rojas de la fogata que estaba cerca dándole su calor, esta vez no pudieron llegar a una aldea y se habían quedado a dormir a las afueras. La joven se levanto despacio donde estaba recostada teniendo cuidado en no moverse demasiado o su cachorro se volvería a asustar moviéndose sin contemplación dentro de ella. Logro sentarse mientras sujetaba con sus brazos su abultado vientre y su mirada se entristecía.

¿Qué había sido todo aquello? Aquel sueño le parecía tan real, aun sentía como su cuerpo temblaba y el sudor que le había causado la pesadilla, hacia que su ropa se le pegara aun mas a su cuerpo.

Dejo de mirar la fogata para posar sus ojos en la intensa luna llena que iluminaba como un sol todo a su alrededor... aquel sueño no podía ser real... solo era eso un sueño... uno que lamentablemente no la dejaría dormir en todo lo que quedaba de noche.

¿Pero por que? Durante algún tiempo había soñado con él... pero nunca de aquel modo... nunca siendo asesinado por alguien frente a ella...

Sus anteriores sueños con ese youkai, simplemente eran sueños rosados... aquellos que nunca se cumplirían... era verdad ella misma en cuanto supo de su estado, por ningún motivo quiso que el youkai lo supiera, pero estaba segura de que lo sabia. El monje Miroku e Inuyasha habían confabulado juntos para que lo supiera. Pero Sesshoumaru nunca vino. Hacia algunas semanas atrás Inuyasha se había ausentado, con el pretexto de visitar al anciano Totosai. Kagome sonrió divertida. Les faltaba un poco mas de originalidad.

Pero así como se había ido, Inuyasha regreso igual... solo, pero con un dejo de tristeza en su mirada que la joven supo interpretar, después de todo era lo mejor para ella, Sesshoumaru, a pesar de que lo quería, simplemente la haría sufrir mas, solo por el echo de darle un hijo hanyou... y no un youkai...

Ligeras lagrimas comenzaron a bajar de sus labios, todos esperaban con ansias la llegada de aquel pequeño tesoro, menos su padre...

Recordó como el joven Kouga le había gruñido a Inuyasha al verla encinta y como el hanyou había dicho que de que se quejaba, al fin y al cabo era algo que iba a suceder, tarde o temprano tendría cachorros con ella... pero era mentira... Inuyasha nunca por mas que así lo quisiera seria el padre de su pequeño.

El suave movimiento en su vientre le hizo cosquillas, aquel pequeñito que con tanto amor esperaba, se movía, haciéndose notar, los dedos se la joven recorrieron la piel de su vientre por debajo del kimono que llevaba puesto, sintiendo la cálida energía que su bebe irradiaba... ella seria la única que lo cuidaría... como se lo prometió a su madre cuando esta se lo dijo... la dulce mujer estaba feliz y contenta después de todo siempre había querido ser abuela...

Los dedos de la joven apartaron aquellas lagrimas de sus mejillas, relajándose, no podía dejar que su bebe notara su sufrimiento... después de todo el era su único consuelo.

Kagome sintió como alguien le dejaba sobre sus hombros una frazada, sus ojos vieron con interés la tela roja mientras se cubría con ella. Escucho los pasos de la persona que se la había entregado y sonrió cundo vio aquellos cabellos plateados que se alejaban volviendo a subirse nuevamente al árbol de donde había bajado mientras ella intentaba cubrirse mas con aquella prenda de ratas de fuego.

Inuyasha se había encargado de estar a su lado... de nunca abandonarla... de protegerla a ella y a su cachorro... pero... no era suficiente para ella... cerro los ojos aspirando el leve aroma que había en aquella prenda.

Ráfaga de viento los azoto, apagando la fogata y despertando a todos, quienes rápidamente sujetaron sus armas dispuestos a atacar. Cubriendo de tras de ellos, a la joven miko. Pero después de la ventisca una figura conocida apareció ante ellos.

.-Ya es hora.- murmuro la manipuladora de vientos al tiempo que cerraba el abanico que llevaba en sus manos, dirigiéndoles una mirada severa a todo el grupo que acompañaba a Inuyasha. 


	4. 17 Junto a Ti Otra vez

**My Lost Memories: Final Dream**

Por:Yuka

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, nunca lo será y no lo quiero! Al que quiero es a Naraku! XD

**Advertencia (favor leer):** Bien este es mi segundo fic de Inuyasha, de la pareja SesshoumaruxKagome, ya lo se esta pareja es imposible si, pero como es mi fic aquí todo es posible XDDD espero y les guste! Manden su review si les gusto o si de plano esta pésimo, que es lo mas seguro ;)

* * *

**Capitulo 17. Junto a ti... Otra vez **

La mirada dorada del youkai estaba inyectada de odio, el leve brillo de venganza los hacia ver mas peligrosos y salvajes. Ese maldito hanyou había llevado las cosas demasiado lejos. Sus largos cabellos eran mecidos con violencia por el rudo viento de aquella noche. Leves gruñidos escapaban de sus labios fuertemente cerrados. Ese cobarde, araña ponzoñosa, elimino a su pequeña, su amada hija y a su apreciado sirviente.

Faltaba poco para estar frente al nuevo castillo donde presentía que estaba, no, mas bien, donde estaba, su pestilente aroma lo delataba, incluso a varios cientos de kilómetros se percibía. Además aquel rastro de veneno presente en la tierra y sobre la putrefacta y destruida vegetación era clara obra de su sendero de destrucción y muerte.

Esta vez no estaba protegido el lugar por uno de sus odiosos campos de energía, sino únicamente por una densa capa de veneno oscuro que deshacía cualquier cosa que estuviera en contacto. Sesshoumaru sonrió con malicia, aquello no seria impedimento para llegar hasta él y matarlo lenta y dolorosamente.

El alto youkai se detuvo justo enfrente de donde sentía era la entrada a la fortaleza de Naraku, la densa capa de veneno fue desintegrándose, haciendo un agujero donde solo el cuerpo del youkai podía entrar. Seria una trampa, mas aun así Sesshoumaru ingreso con cautela, buscando rápidamente con su mirada al dueño de aquellos miles de monstruos que se encontraban a las afueras, en los jardines colocados en formación perfecta para proteger la amplia pero sencilla construcción en medio de los demonios, la malla de rocas y la capa de veneno.

Sesshoumaru desenfundo a Toukijin, si los monstruos no se movían, el se haría un camino entre sus cuerpos cortados, aunque claro no les diría nada, no merecían alguna de sus palabras, con un rápido movimiento de su garra derecha la tierra fue cortada en dos, pero una barrera violeta protegió a aquellas criaturas, que inmediatamente despejaron el diminuto pasillo que llevaba hasta la entrada a la mansión.

La elegancia de los movimientos del youkai no era opacada por aquellos horrendos gruñidos que los monstruos emitían al pasar cerca de ellos, una mirada de desprecio y superioridad era dibujada por las finas facciones del rostro del tai youkai.

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe, dejándolo pasar, Naraku estaba ahí frente a sus ojos, la blanca piel de mandril escondiendo sus ropas y la cabeza del mismo cubriendo aquella sonrisa torcida y burlona que le dedicaba al recién llegado. Misma que aumento cuando la fría hoja de la espada del youkai toco la suave y tersa piel de su cuello.

.-Que manera de saludar.-

Iba a decir algo mas pero aquellos ojos que brillaban con deseo de muerte lo intimidaron, aquella espada era demasiado filosa, un hilillo de su sangre manchaba el sutil color plateado que poseía. El youkai debía esa espada a una parte de su ser que fue eliminada por la sangre demoníaca del medio hermano del mismo, para después ser convertida en aquella arma que Sesshoumaru sostenía con su mano.

Tenia que tranquilizarse, por mas que su cuerpo le pidiera defenderse y matar a ese osado youkai, no debía hacerlo, muerto no le serviría de nada, además aun tenia aquella parte de su plan cerca, a unos cuantos pasos esperando en aquella habitación a su espalda.

Solo esperaba que el youkai aceptara aquel precioso regalo que le tenia preparado. Aunque de no ser así, seria una excelente defensa para él. Trago saliva, dentro de poco Inuyasha y su molesta compañía estarían ahí, lo sabia bien, su amada y querida hija Kagura tendría la culpa de aquello, pero era justo lo que deseaba, aunque aquella mujer de barro que había estado días antes a su lado, no se encontraba en los alrededores y eso era extraño. Alejo aquella sensación de peligro en su mente y empezó a poner su plan en marcha.

.-A que debo su... agradable visita, lord Sesshoumaru.- la espada fue retirada unos centímetros de su cuello, al mismo tiempo que la mirada del youkai estudiaban la habitación donde se encontraban, deteniendo su vista mas allá de la espalda de Naraku, el demonio sonrió con malicia, así que se dio cuenta de su regalo después de todo.

.-Por que?.- demando el youkai volviendo a colocar la espada junto a Tenseiga sobre su estrecha cintura. Dando unos pasos dejando atrás a Naraku, mas esperando una respuesta deteniéndose frente a la puerta de papel que cubría la habitación.

.-Era necesario, lord Sesshoumaru, siempre he deseado su cooperación, como sabe necesito aliados fuertes, usted es uno en los cuales tengo muchas esperanzas en convencer.- Las lentas pisadas de Naraku se dirigieron hacia el youkai quedando a un lado del mismo

.-Lamento haber tomado medidas tan drásticas y me disculpo por la muerte de sus camaradas, pero a cambio espero que el pequeño regalo que se encuentra pasando esa puerta sea de su agrado.- murmuro Naraku al tiempo que se arrodillaba frente a Sesshoumaru en una respetuosa reverencia, mientras sus dedos se colocaban sobre la puerta abriéndola lentamente.

.-Jamás... Sesshoumaru, nunca se unirá aun ser tan despreciable y ruin.- Naraku rió suavemente, desafiando la mirada de odio del youkai con la propia.

.- Aun así, mi lord, le ruego que entre y acepte este regalo. Estoy convencido que será de su agrado, ella tiene tanto tiempo esperando por usted, le confieso que necesita tanto tenerlo cerca como usted a ella.- Naraku finalmente abrió la puerta, Sesshoumaru entro con reserva, era imposible que el maldito tuviese cautiva ahí a esa chica humana, pero su hermano era un incompetente para proteger a quien tuviera cerca. Se maldijo interior mente por haber confiado en un mitad bestia.

La habitación era demasiado amplia y larga todo cubierto de sombras, pero los ligeros rayos de luna iluminaban una parte de la misma, donde una mujer pacientemente sentada esperaba.

.-No puede ser..- murmuro Sesshoumaru con incredulidad.

Ahí frente a sus ojos estaba un delicado y frágil cuerpo, sus largos cabellos rubios que se arrastraban débilmente por el suave viento, eran iluminados tenuemente por la luna haciéndolos relucir, el blanco kimono bordado con aquellas flores rosas parecía reflejar la luz haciéndola ver hermosa, los rizados bucles que caían sobre sus mejillas se movían por la fresca brisa. Los ojos del youkai se llenaron de lagrimas, destruyendo aquella imagen de frialdad que lo caracterizaba, dejando una llena de amor y cariño.

Sus pasos se dirigieron rápidamente hasta ella, dejándose caer de rodillas frente a la mujer abrazándose a su regazo con fuerza mientras débiles sollozos emitía con sus labios. Su inconfundible aroma lleno sus sentidos. Los delicados dedos de la mujer acariciaron sus mejillas, las miradas de ambos se encontraron, pero aquellos ojos azules parecían sin vida, a pesar de llevar una cálida y sincera sonrisa de reconocimiento en sus labios.

.-Volviste a mi... Sesshoumaru.- la melodiosa voz de la youkai rompió el crudo silencio que los envolvía. El youkai escondió su rostro en el regazo de la mujer, volviéndola a estrechar contra si suavemente.

.-Si, si, aquí estoy de nuevo... Mi Sakura.-

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Aunque aquella mujer que manipulaba los vientos aseguraba que odiaba a Naraku y deseaba su muerte, pero a Kagome no le inspiraba la mayor confianza, aun así les había contado los planes que tenia en mente ese maldito. Ella los seguía de cerca mientras avanzaban dirigiéndose al nuevo castillo del demonio. Kagome había insistido en subir junto al monje sobre Hatchi, pero el hanyou la subió en su espalda sin esperar a que empezara a reclamarme, corriendo rápidamente.

Inuyasha estaba diferente, desde que ella había despertado de aquel sueño no le había dirigido palabra alguna, pero estaba al pendiente de todo lo que sentía, Kagome solo deseaba llegar cuanto antes a ese castillo donde seguramente ese demonio no los esperaba, quería aniquilarlo con sus propias manos antes de que tratara de dañar a Sesshoumaru... por que estaba segura en aquel sueño la persona... mas bien el demonio que lo mataba era Naraku...

Era verdad...

Sesshoumaru la odiaba... y la engaño de la peor manera que se podía hacer pero... aun seguía creyendo que todo era una mentira... que ese trato frió y la mirada de odio y desprecio que le había regalado en aquella ocasión eran falsas... pero aun así... tenia miedo, su mirada se entristeció de golpe, pero contuvo en su pecho los lamentos que deseaban salir de su pecho. Siempre lo supo, el Sesshoumaru que convivió con ella no era el verdadero. Era solo una parte del mismo, era doloroso que estuviera enamorada de esa parte que ahora yacía olvidada en lo mas profundo del corazón y mente del youkai.

Lo extrañaba... necesitaba estar cerca de él... aunque ahora la despreciara...

Inuyasha aumento el paso cuando sintió aquella lagrima de la joven caer sobre su piel, maldita sea, ni siquiera Sesshoumaru podía lograr que ella no sufriera, hubiera sido mejor que aquella chica jamás los hubiera conocido.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Ambos estaban ahí sentados sobre el frió suelo de madera rustica del castillo, los delicados brazos de la youkai lo sostenían con cariño, mientras él estaba ahí contra su pecho aspirando su aroma, deleitándose con su rostro tranquilo y bello, perdido en la inmensidad de sus profundos ojos azules, tan intensos como el mar. Sus largos dedos jugaban con su cabello rubio haciendo pequeños y sutiles rizos con ellos.

El hombre de la piel de mandril se acerco lentamente a ellos, haciendo el mas mínimo ruido con sus movimientos. Esperando el mas imperceptible arrebato del tai youkai, un, como decirlo, ataque a traición, mas al estar frente a ambos, nada sucedió, Sesshoumaru se encontraba cautivo, preso de la presencia de la youkai.

.-Debo interpretar que su respuesta a mi propuesta es afirmativa, lord Sesshoumaru.- ninguna respuesta nació de los labios del youkai, una sutil sonrisa de victoria se formo en los labios de Naraku.

.-Siento tener que separarlos tan rápido... pero es momento de que muestre la lealtad que le tiene a lady Sakura.- Una de las manos de Naraku se poso sobre la cabeza de Sesshoumaru, el youkai pareció salir del estupor en que se encontraba dirigiéndole una mirada de odio al hanyou, mas los delicados dedos de la youkai acariciaron sus mejillas haciendo que dejara de mirarlo para posar sus ojos sobre ella.

Una intensa luz violeta salió de su mano adentrándose en el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru, la youkai se alejo de su lado como si le temiera, los ojos del youkai se inyectaron de sangre y un aullido de dolor escapo de sus labios, sus facciones desfigurándose lentamente.

.-Sesshoumaru, odia, ellos vienen, quieren matar a Sakura, en especial dos personas un hanyou de cabello blanco y una sacerdotisa con ropa extraña... ¿Dejaras que vuelvan a alejarla de tu lado?.- Pregunto burlonamente antes de alejarse de su lado.

.-Jamás...- gruño el youkai poseído, que salía rápidamente destruyendo todo a su paso con las garras.

Naraku sonrió satisfecho mientras recogía la larga estola que había caído del cuerpo del youkai, tomándola entre sus manos dejándola caer en los brazos de la youkai, mismos que la abrazaron con fuerza contra ella, sus ojos continuaban sin mostrar vida.

.-Kanna... síguenos.- murmuro el demonio mientras caminaba seguido de Sakura. Era una lastima que aquella mujer no tuviera su alma, pero al menos el cuerpo de la misma aun respondía al estar cerca de aquel youkai, Kanna era la única que podía manipular su cuerpo sin alma. Era una completa perdida, pero ahora ya no importaba.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Veneno no había duda, aquella barrera era veneno puro, el monje Miroku toco una parte del mismo con su báculo y este empezó a deshacerse, una fuerte exclamación de sorpresa se escapo de los labios del pequeño zorrito.

.-Y que crees que debemos hacer Inuyasha?.- pregunto el monje acercándose al hanyou que desenvaino su espada de un rápido movimiento.

.-Esto... Kaze no Kizu.- grito cortando con el filo de sus espada la densa capa que de abrió de un solo golpe, pero inmediatamente fue cubierta nuevamente.

.-Ese madito Naraku, no nos dejara pasar tan fácilmente.- Sango dijo aquello mientras observaba como Kagura se acercaba y pasaba por la capa que se abría en su presencia.

Nuevamente salió del castillo deteniéndose en medio de la capa esperando a todo un grupo que la miraba con desconfianza.

.-Quieren pasar no?.- todos y cada uno ellos pasaron deprisa, no debían confiar en que aquello duraría por largo tiempo, era cuestión de minutos para que Naraku se diera cuenta de su presencia, si es que aun no lo había hecho.

Todo el castillo se encontraba vació, pero el inconfundible aroma del demonio estaba presente y su energía maligna lo impregnaba todo.

.-Con cuidado... recuerden que puede ser una trampa.- murmuro Kagome al mismo tiempo que preparaba una de sus flechas, colocándola con cuidado en el ligero arco.

El viento se acrecentó al grado de levantar el polvo impidiendo la visión del castillo, aquel aroma, Inuyasha alerto a los demás.

.-Estamos rodeados de monstruos, prepárense.-

Y así era en el momento que el viento se detuvo y el polvo se disipo, la imagen de cientos de monstruos a su alrededor los impresiono, mas aun al pequeño zorrito que fue a esconderse detrás de las piernas de la miko, quien dirigió su mirada hacia el castillo, donde la visión de una persona la desoló.

.-Ju ju ju ju ju ju.- aquella risa, frente a ellos una esfera violeta apareció, la blanca piel de mandril se distinguía al momento en que el campo se deshacía.

.-Naraku.- gruño Inuyasha encarándolo, dando rápidos pasos hasta estar frente a Kagome quien ni siquiera atención le ponía, sino que seguía viendo hacia el castillo.

Aquella mujer, quien era... por que sentía que la conocía, nunca antes la había visto, pero aquella sensación estaba muy presente, aunque no era una mujer, era una youkai, sus ojos se entristecieron, la youkai estaba muerta, caminaba y se movía como si estuviera viva, pero era solo como una marioneta, un cuerpo sin alma en su interior.

Un ligero ruido percibía, eran, suaves y lentos quejidos, jadeos entrecortados, aquellos ruidos eran familiares, ya antes los había escuchado... le pertenecían a... volteo rudamente encontrándose la espalda de Inuyasha frente a ella y mas allá Naraku ataviado con esa piel de simio.

.-Sesshoumaru.- grito mirando con preocupación en sus castaños ojos hacia el demonio que los retaba. Una sonrisa divertida adorno los labios y los ojos negros de Naraku brillaron con malicia.

.-Vaya, por lo visto es la única que se ha dado cuenta de quien me acompaña.- la larga piel blanca fue retirada mostrando a una figura encogida en si misma, las garras afiladas dispuestas a desgarrar, aquellos ojos rojos con un brillo de muerte y de sus labios escapando leves pero sonoros gruñidos.

Una exclamación de terror por los demás interrumpió el silencio. Inuyasha tomo con mas fuerza su espada mientras corría para enfrentarse a Naraku o a Sesshoumaru, los demás les siguieron preparando sus armas. El cuerpo del youkai se alejo del demonio, rasgando el viento con sus garras dispuesto a eliminar al que se atravesara en su camino.

Kagome se dejo caer de rodillas en el suelo. Por que? Por que nuevamente se encontraba Sesshoumaru así, no quería, no deseaba pelear contra él. Giro sus ojos para ver como Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru se enfrentaban. Las lagrimas inundaron sus ojos y la presión en su pecho fue demasiada para soportarla.

.-¡DETÉNGANSE!.- De nada servia gritar... Sesshoumaru no se detendría hasta ver al ultimo de ellos muerto.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Continuara...

.-Rewiesss...

.-Rerry... Hahahaha la opcion tres no la he subido porque no me has dicho de que se trata u.u! XD Hahahaha entonces ya somos dos las que no recordamos si tenemos vida XD... Hai! Pinguinos al Poder! XD

.-anita-asakura... La mujer que visito Sesshoumaru... no era Kagome... era alguien mas... pero por ahora no puedo decir quien.. Gracias y saluditos!

.- Utena-chan... hahaha tienes permiso para hacerlo XD aun no explico eso XD Saluditos!


	5. 17 Junto a Ti Otra vez alt

**My Lost Memories**

Por:Yuka

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, nunca lo será y no lo quiero! Al que quiero es a Naraku! XD

**Advertencia (favor leer):** Bien este es mi segundo fic de Inuyasha, de la pareja SesshoumaruxKagome, ya lo se esta pareja es imposible si, pero como es mi fic aquí todo es posible XDDD espero y les guste! Manden su review si les gusto o si de plano esta pésimo, que es lo mas seguro ;)

* * *

**Capitulo 17 Altr. Junto a ti... Otra vez **

La mirada dorada del youkai estaba inyectada de odio, el leve brillo de venganza los hacia ver mas peligrosos y salvajes. Ese maldito hanyou había llevado las cosas demasiado lejos. Sus largos cabellos eran mecidos con violencia por el rudo viento de aquella noche. Leves gruñidos escapaban de sus labios fuertemente cerrados. Ese cobarde, araña ponzoñosa, elimino a su pequeña, su amada hija y a su apreciado sirviente.

Faltaba poco para estar frente al nuevo castillo donde presentía que estaba, no, mas bien, donde estaba, su pestilente aroma lo delataba, incluso a varios cientos de kilómetros se percibía. Además aquel rastro de veneno presente en la tierra y sobre la putrefacta y destruida vegetación era clara obra de su sendero de destrucción y muerte.

Esta vez no estaba protegido el lugar por uno de sus odiosos campos de energía, sino únicamente por una densa capa de veneno oscuro que deshacía cualquier cosa que estuviera en contacto. Sesshoumaru sonrió con malicia, aquello no seria impedimento para llegar hasta él y matarlo lenta y dolorosamente.

El alto youkai se detuvo justo enfrente de donde sentía era la entrada a la fortaleza de Naraku, la densa capa de veneno fue desintegrándose, haciendo un agujero donde solo el cuerpo del youkai podía entrar. Seria una trampa, mas aun así Sesshoumaru ingreso con cautela, buscando rápidamente con su mirada al dueño de aquellos miles de monstruos que se encontraban a las afueras, en los jardines colocados en formación perfecta para proteger la amplia pero sencilla construcción en medio de los demonios, la malla de rocas y la capa de veneno.

Sesshoumaru desenfundo a Toukijin, si los monstruos no se movían, el se haría un camino entre sus cuerpos cortados, aunque claro no les diría nada, no merecían alguna de sus palabras, con un rápido movimiento de su garra derecha la tierra fue cortada en dos, pero una barrera violeta protegió a aquellas criaturas, que inmediatamente despejaron el diminuto pasillo que llevaba hasta la entrada a la mansión.

La elegancia de los movimientos del youkai no era opacada por aquellos horrendos gruñidos que los monstruos emitían al pasar cerca de ellos, una mirada de desprecio y superioridad era dibujada por las finas facciones del rostro del tai youkai.

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe, dejándolo pasar, Naraku estaba ahí frente a sus ojos, la blanca piel de mandril escondiendo sus ropas y la cabeza del mismo cubriendo aquella sonrisa torcida y burlona que le dedicaba al recién llegado. Misma que aumento cuando la fría hoja de la espada del youkai toco la suave y tersa piel de su cuello.

.-Que manera de saludar.-

Iba a decir algo mas pero aquellos ojos que brillaban con deseo de muerte lo intimidaron, aquella espada era demasiado filosa, un hilillo de su sangre manchaba el sutil color plateado que poseía. El youkai debía esa espada a una parte de su ser que fue eliminada por la sangre demoníaca del medio hermano del mismo, para después ser convertida en aquella arma que Sesshoumaru sostenía con su mano.

Tenia que tranquilizarse, por mas que su cuerpo le pidiera defenderse y matar a ese osado youkai, no debía hacerlo, muerto no le serviría de nada, además aun tenia aquella parte de su plan cerca, a unos cuantos pasos esperando en aquella habitación a su espalda.

Solo esperaba que el youkai aceptara aquel precioso regalo que le tenia preparado. Aunque de no ser así, seria una excelente defensa para él. Trago saliva, dentro de poco Inuyasha y su molesta compañía estarían ahí, lo sabia bien, su amada y querida hija Kagura tendría la culpa de aquello, pero era justo lo que deseaba, aunque aquella mujer de barro que había estado días antes a su lado, no se encontraba en los alrededores y eso era extraño. Alejo aquella sensación de peligro en su mente y empezó a poner su plan en marcha.

.-A que debo su... agradable visita, lord Sesshoumaru.- la espada fue retirada unos centímetros de su cuello, al mismo tiempo que la mirada del youkai estudiaban la habitación donde se encontraban, deteniendo su vista mas allá de la espalda de Naraku, el demonio sonrió con malicia, así que se dio cuenta de su regalo después de todo.

.-Por que?.- demando el youkai volviendo a colocar la espada junto a Tenseiga sobre su estrecha cintura. Dando unos pasos dejando atrás a Naraku, mas esperando una respuesta deteniéndose frente a la puerta de papel que cubría la habitación.

.-Era necesario, lord Sesshoumaru, siempre he deseado su cooperación, como sabe necesito aliados fuertes, usted es uno en los cuales tengo muchas esperanzas en convencer.- Las lentas pisadas de Naraku se dirigieron hacia el youkai quedando a un lado del mismo

.-Lamento haber tomado medidas tan drásticas y me disculpo por la muerte de sus camaradas, pero a cambio espero que el pequeño regalo que se encuentra pasando esa puerta sea de su agrado.- murmuro Naraku al tiempo que se arrodillaba frente a Sesshoumaru en una respetuosa reverencia, mientras sus dedos se colocaban sobre la puerta abriéndola lentamente.

.-Jamás... Sesshoumaru, nunca se unirá aun ser tan despreciable y ruin.- Naraku rió suavemente, desafiando la mirada de odio del youkai con la propia.

.- Aun así, mi lord, le ruego que entre y acepte este regalo. Estoy convencido que será de su agrado, ella tiene tanto tiempo esperando por usted, le confieso que necesita tanto tenerlo cerca como usted a ella.- Naraku finalmente abrió la puerta, Sesshoumaru entro con reserva, era imposible que el maldito tuviese cautiva ahí a esa chica humana, pero su hermano era un incompetente para proteger a quien tuviera cerca. Se maldijo interior mente por haber confiado en un mitad bestia.

La habitación era demasiado amplia y larga todo cubierto de sombras, pero los ligeros rayos de luna iluminaban una parte de la misma, donde una mujer pacientemente sentada esperaba.

.-No puede ser..- murmuro Sesshoumaru con incredulidad.

Ahí frente a sus ojos estaba un delicado y frágil cuerpo, sus largos cabellos rubios que se arrastraban débilmente por el suave viento, eran iluminados tenuemente por la luna haciéndolos relucir, el blanco kimono bordado con aquellas flores rosas parecía reflejar la luz haciéndola ver hermosa, los rizados bucles que caían sobre sus mejillas se movían por la fresca brisa. Los ojos del youkai se llenaron de lagrimas, destruyendo aquella imagen de frialdad que lo caracterizaba, dejando una llena de amor y cariño.

Sus pasos se dirigieron rápidamente hasta ella, dejándose caer de rodillas frente a la mujer abrazándose a su regazo con fuerza mientras débiles sollozos emitía con sus labios. Su inconfundible aroma lleno sus sentidos. Los delicados dedos de la mujer acariciaron sus mejillas, las miradas de ambos se encontraron, pero aquellos ojos azules parecían sin vida, a pesar de llevar una cálida y sincera sonrisa de reconocimiento en sus labios.

.-Volviste a mi... Sesshoumaru.- la melodiosa voz de la youkai rompió el crudo silencio que los envolvía. El youkai escondió su rostro en el regazo de la mujer, volviéndola a estrechar contra si suavemente.

.-Si, si, aquí estoy de nuevo... Mi Sakura.-

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Aunque aquella mujer que manipulaba los vientos aseguraba que odiaba a Naraku y deseaba su muerte, pero a Kagome no le inspiraba la mayor confianza, aun así les había contado los planes que tenia en mente ese maldito. Ella los seguía de cerca mientras avanzaban dirigiéndose al nuevo castillo del demonio. Kagome había insistido en subir junto al monje sobre Hatchi, pero el hanyou la subió en su espalda sin esperar a que empezara a reclamarme, corriendo rápidamente pero teniendo cuidado en no lastimar al pequeño en su vientre.

Inuyasha estaba diferente, desde que ella había despertado de aquel sueño no le había dirigido palabra alguna, pero estaba al pendiente de todo lo que sentía, Kagome solo deseaba llegar cuanto antes a ese castillo donde seguramente ese demonio no los esperaba, quería aniquilarlo con sus propias manos antes de que tratara de dañar a Sesshoumaru... por que estaba segura en aquel sueño la persona... mas bien el demonio que lo mataba era Naraku...

Era verdad...

Sesshoumaru la odiaba... y la engaño de la peor manera que se podía hacer... seguramente también destetaba a su pequeño... pero... aun seguía creyendo que todo era una mentira... que ese trato frió y la mirada de odio y desprecio que le había regalado en aquella ocasión eran falsas... pero aun así... tenia miedo, su mirada se entristeció de golpe, pero contuvo en su pecho los lamentos que deseaban salir de su pecho, llevo una mano a su vientre, acariciándolo, tranquilizando al pequeño que nuevamente se movía.

Siempre lo supo, el Sesshoumaru que convivió con ella no era el verdadero. Era solo una parte del mismo, era doloroso que estuviera enamorada de esa parte que ahora yacía olvidada en lo mas profundo del corazón y mente del youkai.

Lo extrañaba... necesitaba estar cerca de él... ambos necesitaban estar a su lado... aunque ahora los despreciara...

Inuyasha aumento el paso cuando sintió aquella lagrima de la joven caer sobre su piel y el movimiento agitado de el cachorro en el vientre de esta, maldita sea, ni siquiera lejos de Sesshoumaru podía lograr que ella no sufriera, hubiera sido mejor que aquella chica jamás los hubiera conocido.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Ambos estaban ahí sentados sobre el frió suelo de madera rustica del castillo, los delicados brazos de la youkai lo sostenían con cariño, mientras él estaba ahí contra su pecho aspirando su aroma, deleitándose con su rostro tranquilo y bello, perdido en la inmensidad de sus profundos ojos azules, tan intensos como el mar. Sus largos dedos jugaban con su cabello rubio haciendo pequeños y sutiles rizos con ellos.

El hombre de la piel de mandril se acerco lentamente a ellos, haciendo el mas mínimo ruido con sus movimientos. Esperando el mas imperceptible arrebato del tai youkai, un, como decirlo, ataque a traición, mas al estar frente a ambos, nada sucedió, Sesshoumaru se encontraba cautivo, preso de la presencia de la youkai.

.-Debo interpretar que su respuesta a mi propuesta es afirmativa, lord Sesshoumaru.- ninguna respuesta nació de los labios del youkai, una sutil sonrisa de victoria se formo en los labios de Naraku.

.-Siento tener que separarlos tan rápido... pero es momento de que muestre la lealtad que le tiene a lady Sakura.- Una de las manos de Naraku se poso sobre la cabeza de Sesshoumaru, el youkai pareció salir del estupor en que se encontraba dirigiéndole una mirada de odio al hanyou, mas los delicados dedos de la youkai acariciaron sus mejillas haciendo que dejara de mirarlo para posar sus ojos sobre ella.

Una intensa luz violeta salió de su mano adentrándose en el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru, la youkai se alejo de su lado como si le temiera, los ojos del youkai se inyectaron de sangre y un aullido de dolor escapo de sus labios, sus facciones desfigurándose lentamente.

.-Sesshoumaru, odia, ellos vienen, quieren matar a Sakura, en especial dos personas un hanyou de cabello blanco y una sacerdotisa que lo acompaña... ¿Dejaras que vuelvan a alejarla de tu lado?.- Pregunto burlonamente antes de alejarse de su lado.

.-Jamás...- gruño el youkai poseído, que salía rápidamente destruyendo todo a su paso con las garras.

Naraku sonrió satisfecho mientras recogía la larga estola que había caído del cuerpo del youkai, tomándola entre sus manos dejándola caer en los brazos de la youkai, mismos que la abrazaron con fuerza contra ella, sus ojos continuaban sin mostrar vida.

.-Kanna... síguenos.- murmuro el demonio mientras caminaba seguido de Sakura. Era una lastima que aquella mujer no tuviera su alma, pero al menos el cuerpo de la misma aun respondía al estar cerca de aquel youkai, Kanna era la única que podía manipular su cuerpo sin alma. Era una completa perdida, pero ahora ya no importaba.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Veneno no había duda, aquella barrera era veneno puro, el monje Miroku toco una parte del mismo con su báculo y este empezó a deshacerse, una fuerte exclamación de sorpresa se escapo de los labios del pequeño zorrito.

.-Y que crees que debemos hacer Inuyasha?.- pregunto el monje acercándose al hanyou que desenvaino su espada de un rápido movimiento.

.-Esto... Kaze no Kizu.- grito cortando con el filo de sus espada la densa capa que de abrió de un solo golpe, pero inmediatamente fue cubierta nuevamente.

.-Ese madito Naraku, no nos dejara pasar tan fácilmente.- Sango dijo aquello mientras observaba como Kagura se acercaba y pasaba por la capa que se abría en su presencia.

Nuevamente salió del castillo deteniéndose en medio de la capa esperando a todo un grupo que la miraba con desconfianza.

.-Quieren pasar no?.- todos y cada uno ellos pasaron deprisa, no debían confiar en que aquello duraría por largo tiempo, era cuestión de minutos para que Naraku se diera cuenta de su presencia, si es que aun no lo había hecho.

Todo el castillo se encontraba vació, pero el inconfundible aroma del demonio estaba presente y su energía maligna lo impregnaba todo.

.-Con cuidado... recuerden que puede ser una trampa.- murmuro Kagome al mismo tiempo que preparaba una de sus flechas, colocándola con cuidado en el ligero arco.

Inuyasha la miro intensamente, no había querido quedarse junto a Sango en el lugar al donde Kagura les había encontrado. Kagome era demasiado impertinente, no estaba en condiciones de pelear, pero insistió en acompañarles como una chiquilla malcriada. Pero estaba preocupada por el inutil de su hermano. Ni hablar, no podría dejarla desprotegida mientras estaba en aquel lugar.

El viento se acrecentó al grado de levantar el polvo impidiendo la visión del castillo, aquel aroma, Inuyasha alerto a los demás.

.-Estamos rodeados de monstruos, prepárense.-

Y así era en el momento que el viento se detuvo y el polvo se disipo, la imagen de cientos de monstruos a su alrededor los impresiono, mas aun al pequeño zorrito que fue a esconderse detrás de las piernas de la miko, quien dirigió su mirada hacia el castillo, donde la visión de una persona la desoló.

.-Ju ju ju ju ju ju.- aquella risa, frente a ellos una esfera violeta apareció, la blanca piel de mandril se distinguía al momento en que el campo se deshacía.

.-Naraku.- gruño Inuyasha encarándolo, dando rápidos pasos hasta estar frente a Kagome quien ni siquiera atención le ponía, sino que seguía viendo hacia el castillo.

Aquella mujer, quien era... por que sentía que la conocía, nunca antes la había visto, pero aquella sensación estaba muy presente, aunque no era una mujer, era una youkai, sus ojos se entristecieron, la youkai estaba muerta, caminaba y se movía como si estuviera viva, pero era solo como una marioneta, un cuerpo sin alma en su interior.

Un ligero ruido percibía, eran, suaves y lentos quejidos, jadeos entrecortados, aquellos ruidos eran familiares, ya antes los había escuchado... le pertenecían a... volteo rudamente encontrándose la espalda de Inuyasha frente a ella y mas allá Naraku ataviado con esa piel de simio.

.-Sesshoumaru.- grito mirando con preocupación en sus castaños ojos hacia el demonio que los retaba. Una sonrisa divertida adorno los labios y los ojos negros de Naraku brillaron con malicia.

.-Vaya, por lo visto es la única que se ha dado cuenta de quien me acompaña.- la larga piel blanca fue retirada mostrando a una figura encogida en si misma, las garras afiladas dispuestas a desgarrar, aquellos ojos rojos con un brillo de muerte y de sus labios escapando leves pero sonoros gruñidos.

Una exclamación de terror por los demás interrumpió el silencio. Inuyasha tomo con mas fuerza su espada mientras corría para enfrentarse a Naraku o a Sesshoumaru, los demás les siguieron preparando sus armas. El cuerpo del youkai se alejo del demonio, rasgando el viento con sus garras dispuesto a eliminar al que se atravesara en su camino.

Kagome se dejo caer de rodillas en el suelo, el cachorro comenzó a revolverse rudamente en su interior lastimándola. Por que? Por que nuevamente se encontraba Sesshoumaru así, no quería, no deseaba pelear contra él. Giro sus ojos para ver como Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru se enfrentaban. Las lagrimas inundaron sus ojos y la presión en su pecho fue demasiada para soportarla.

.-¡DETÉNGANSE!.- De nada servia gritar... Sesshoumaru no se detendría hasta ver al ultimo de ellos muerto.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Continuara...

.-Rewiesss...

.-Rerry... Hahahaha la opcion tres no la he subido porque no me has dicho de que se trata u.u! XD Hahahaha entonces ya somos dos las que no recordamos si tenemos vida XD... Hai! Pinguinos al Poder! XD

.-anita-asakura... La mujer que visito Sesshoumaru... no era Kagome... era alguien mas... pero por ahora no puedo decir quien.. Gracias y saluditos!

.- Utena-chan... hahaha tienes permiso para hacerlo XD aun no explico eso XD Saluditos!


	6. 18 Traicion del Pasado

**My Lost Memories: Final Dream**

Por:Yuka

Beta: Papallona

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, nunca lo será y no lo quiero! Al que quiero es a Naraku! XD 

**Advertencia (favor leer):** Bien este es mi segundo fic de Inuyasha, de la pareja SesshoumaruxKagome, ya lo se esta pareja es imposible si, pero como es mi fic aquí todo es posible XDDD espero y les guste! Manden su review si les gusto o si de plano esta pésimo, que es lo mas seguro ;)

* * *

**Capitulo 18. Traición del pasado **

Aquella mujer rubia, camino despacio, alejándose de la pequeña niña albina. Sus pasos eran lentos y pausados, como si le costara dar cada uno de ellos, la larga estola que llevaba en sus brazos fue dejada caer en el suelo, para después como si por arte de magia se tratase, se enrollara en su delgada cintura, dejando libre una parte de la misma casi de la misma forma que en que su antiguo dueño la llevara.

Los ruidos de personas moviéndose rompían el silencio de aquella noche, gritos, maldiciones, espadas, báculos y armas golpeándose. Trozos de monstruos regados por el suelo. Mas nada de aquello parecía perturbar la mirada perdida de aquella mujer, que se movía entre los cuerpos ensangrentados de monstruos, manchando de rojo sus largas ropas al igual que los rizos tan claros de su cabello.

El espejo de la pequeña niña que estaba demasiado alejada de la batalla, comenzó a brillar, atrayendo la energía de aquella youkai, en un intento de traerla nuevamente a donde debía estar. Si algo le pasaba antes de tiempo, seguramente Naraku se lo echaría en cara y a la furia del hanyou le temía Kanna. Pero por mas energía y poder que la pequeña empleaba, aquélla mujer no regresaba y el espejo, si no dejaba de utilizarlo, se rompería.

Lentamente, como sus movimientos, sus ojos fueron llenándose de vida, lentamente nuevamente podía sentirse viva...

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

.-Perfecto.- Murmuro la mujer de ojos rojos desde el cielo, si todo seguía así seguramente aquel grupo terminaría con la indeseable existencia de su querido padre.

Si, los había traído a costa de lo que pudiera pasarle, pero era claro que no intervendría en esa pelea. Ella los trajo y lo menos que podían hacer para agradecerle era no pelear junto a ellos. Aquel despreciable hombre podría matarla con solo estrujar su corazón lo suficiente para arrancar el ultimo suspiro de su pecho.

Mas aquello le parecía extraño, todos peleando, Naraku alejado, siendo protegido por los demonios que estaban en los alrededores del castillo pero sin ningún campo de energía que lo protegiera. Confiando excesivamente en que Sesshoumaru le defendería hasta el final, tal y como lo estaba haciendo en aquellos momentos, alejando a Inuyasha de él y de paso acorralándolo junto a los demás.

Además estaba aquella otra youkai. Aquella que lentamente se acercaba a donde Sesshoumaru estaba, y de la cual Naraku no apartaba su vista, había visto como Kanna intentaba regresarla junto a ella con la ayuda de su espejo, pero de nada sirvió porque no le respondía. Alguna vez lo había escuchado de aquella niña. Cuando el espejo se rompiera, nunca mas podría manipular a un muerto...

Y el espejo ahora estaba hecho añicos, tratando de ser recogido por los dedos pálidos de la pequeña albina que estaba arrodillada en el suelo... y era extraño, porque se suponía que aquella mujer estaba mas que muerta, no fue revivida como la escalofriante sacerdotisa que en ocasiones acompañaba a Naraku, tampoco había sido resucitada con un fragmento de la perla y mucho menos era una marioneta... entonces... como es que seguía caminando y en tan perfectas condiciones... después de... varios cientos de años...

Pues... ¿Que diablos pasaba ahí?

No tuvo tiempo de seguir pensándolo, cuando una ráfaga de veneno, la hizo caer rudamente contra el suelo, viendo como la pluma que la había sostenido se deshacía, al igual que algunas partes de las prendas que llevaba puestas. Giro sus rojizos ojos que estaba coléricos buscando al maldito que le había hecho aquello, mas no encontró a nadie, aun seguía algo alejada de la batalla, viendo como Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru se enfrentaban y esa mujer la tal Kagome, seguía ahí, tirada en el suelo, con la mirada baja, mientras era protegida por la enorme gata de dos colas.

Si no había nadie, entonces ¿quien hizo aquello?

Nuevamente mas veneno fue arrojado contra ella, pero de un rápido movimiento donde agito su abanico, la corriente de aire logro protegerla de aquella mortal arma. Se levanto despacio cerrando el abanico frente a su pecho y finalmente pudo ver de quien se trataba. A pesar de estar tan lejos, el veneno que el youkai utilizaba contra Inuyasha llegaba a ella, gracias a que este lo cortaba con su espada.

Kagura maldijo, ni siquiera estando lejos podía estar segura...

Se quito la otra pluma de su cabello arrojándola al viento, pero nunca llego a subir a ella. Una ágil sobra roja corrió cerca de ella, pasándola de largo mientras se posesionaba mas alejado de la mujer esperando el ataque de aquel otro que le seguía. Kagura logro moverse antes de que las garras de Sesshoumaru la alcanzaran. Y respiro con alivio al ver como este se entretenía con el hanyou, sin prestarle interés a la manipuladora.

El destello dorado de aquellos cabellos llamo su atención nuevamente, la luna daba de lleno contra la youkai que aun caminaba entre la batalla caminando sin rumbo fijo aparentemente. No estaba bien estar tan descuidada, cuando cualquiera la podría matar... aunque estaba segura que Naraku la protegería, de todas formas era una de las piezas importantes de su plan.

Y fue entonces que dejo de respirar...

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

.-Kagura!.- Grito Inuyasha pero la advertencia había llegado demasiado tarde...

Aquellas garras salieron de su cuerpo, dejando en enrome abertura al salir, llevando consigo sangre y trozos de su misma carne. Los ojos de Kagura se abrieron desmesurados, mientras veía la sonrisa diabólica del youkai, como diablos no se había percatado de que estaba nuevamente ahí frente a ella... al menos ya llevaba la primera victima de esa noche...

Sesshoumaru agito su mano, alejando de su piel los restos del cuerpo de la mujer y la sangre, para luego volver a arrojarse contra Inuyasha que lo esperaba con su espada mas que dispuesta para matarlo. No lo quería hacer... Kagome lo odiaría si le sucedía algo al youkai y mas si él tenia la culpa... pero esto ya se estaba saliendo de su control...

.-Lo siento Kagome.- murmuro el hanyou, mientras ligeras ráfagas de viento se cerraban alrededor de su cuerpo y de la espada... era una suerte que Sesshoumaru desprendiera tanta energía demoníaca... al menos este ataque si lo detendría...-Baku Ryu Ha.-

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Algunos quejido lastimero escapaban de sus labios, aquello realmente le dolía, pero no le preocupaba, porque sabia que tal y como aquella ocasión, cuando intentaba descubrir el corazón de Naraku, le habían hecho algo parecido, pero no murió, nuevamente su cuerpo se había regenerado y sus ojos volvieron a abrirse... era una total suerte que no tuviera su corazón donde debía estar...

Solo tenia que esperar que el frío abrazo de la muerte la cobijara y la vida volvería una vez mas...

Sus ojos empezaron a ver borroso y la enorme cantidad de sangre le hacia sentirse tan débil, "Solo un poco mas Kagura aguanta" se repetía constantemente, pero algo agitaba su ser... una advertencia... el cruel sentimiento de que nunca mas volvería a despertar.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando aquella persona de cabellos tan largos y negros estuvo frente a ella, sonriéndole con desprecio, mas el brillo alegre en su mirada le hacia saber que aquello le divertía como pocas veces algo lo hacia. Un violento temblor se apodero de su cuerpo cuando vio como ese hombre se arrodillaba frente a ella, sosteniéndola con cuidado, haciendo que mirara en esa mano que estaba cerrada frente a sus ojos.

.-Kagura... Kagura... Kagura.- murmuro el hombre con dulzura.- Has conseguido lo que tanto has anhelado desde que saliste de mi cuerpo... aunque de todas maneras te iba a liberar...- La mano de aquel sujeto se abrió dejándole ver aquel preciado corazón, el mismo por el que empezó con todo aquello, el mismo que nunca mas estaría nuevamente en su lugar.

.-Lo necesitas tanto verdad... te lo daría con gusto... pero... es una verdadera lastima que mi hija favorita siempre me haya querido traicionar.- Naraku deposito un suave beso en la mejilla de la mujer, dejándola estupefacta, el hanyou volvió a sonreír con ironía mientras dejaba caer rudamente a la mujer en el suelo.

.-Aquí tienes mi querida hija... tu preciada libertad.- el corazón que hasta aquellos momentos latía, fue apretado con fuerza hasta que reventó haciéndose añicos, cayendo en pedazos sobre el pecho de la mujer.

El demonio se giro con brusquedad buscando con la mirada al youkai que hasta aquellos momentos no había hecho nada bien su trabajo, demasiado tiempo ya había pasado y solo se había atrevido a dañar a esa traidora. Era hora de apresurarlo o todo saldría mal.

Los ojos de Kagura lentamente fueron perdiendo su color... mientras en su mente se repetía constantemente... que al menos... así tenia su libertad... la liberación otorgada por la dulce muerte...

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Baku Ryu Ha.- grito el hanyou haciendo que de su espada el mortal ataque saliera al doble de la velocidad que normalmente lo hacia. No había duda los poderes demoníacos del youkai eran demasiado grandes y por eso el ataque resultaba tan poderoso y seguramente catastrófico para el mismo.

El ataque se dirigió rápidamente contra Sesshoumaru, quien lo recibió de golpe, Inuyasha enfundo su espada, preparándose para correr en dirección de Kagome, lo mejor era protegerla, ya que no sabia que daños saldrían de un ataque así. Mas no alcanzo a dar el primer paso cuando un gemido desgarrador acalló los movimientos de todos en aquel lugar.

Kagome finalmente levanto la vista viendo con miedo como el ataque daba con toda su fuerza contra el cuerpo del youkai, mas la intensa luz del mismo cegó a la mayoría.

Inuyasha respiro hondamente tratando de atrapar la mayor cantidad de aire, algunas de las heridas que le había hecho el youkai le molestaban, pero aquello no le incomodaba, sino la falta de energías que en ese momento se escaseaban, definitivamente al utilizar ese ataque la mayor parte de su poder se había ido con el mismo.

Los ojos del hanyou se abrieron desmesuradamente sin creerlo cuando el baku ryu ha fue devuelto con la misma fuerza por el youkai, quien sostenía a toukijin rudamente por la empuñadura, Inuyasha desenfundo lo mas rápido que pudo a su colmillo de acero, en un intento por defenderse del ataque, logrando cortarlo, pero evitando a duras penas el impacto que aun así le daño arrojándolo violentamente al suelo arrastrándose con fuerza hasta detenerse.

El grito de dolor que escapo de sus labios hizo temblar a los demás cuando Sesshoumaru lo sujeto del cuello clavándole sus garras con fuerza, mientras tiraba a toukijin lo mas lejos de él, Kagome se levanto de golpe debía evitar aquello, no podía dejar que Sesshoumaru lo matara... Inuyasha ya no tenia fuerzas para levantarse... no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados esperando ver le final de cada uno de sus amigos...

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

A lo lejos escondida por los robustos árboles que se erguían con fuerza sobre el cercado que rodeaba al castillo. Una mujer de largos cabellos miraba con interés la batalla sin perderse ni uno solo de los movimientos de el youkai. Sus ojos brillaron con temor cuando miro como sujetaba con rudeza el frágil cuello de Inuyasha. Pero solo giro el rostro para evitar cometer alguna tontería.

Sus castaños ojos se posaron sobre la mujer de cabellos rubios que lentamente se acercaba al youkai, ajena a todo lo que ocurría y sin que nadie sospechara sus claras intenciones.

Varias serpientes caza almas se acercaron a ella, los largos dedos de la mujer acariciaron la cabeza de una de las serpientes antes de llevar aquella mano a la espalda sujetando entre ella una extensa y blanca flecha, misma que posiciono en el ligero arco, tensándolo con fuerza, apuntándolo en ningún punto en específico, solo esperando la reacción de varios de sus objetivos...

Los largos cabellos negros de Kikyo se agitaron con fuerza cuando el viento la golpeo, haciendo que se tambaleara un poco, ahora centrando toda su mirada sobre el hanyou de cabellos negros que lentamente se acercaba de igual manera hacia Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha.

Aun no era tiempo de disparar... faltaba algo... pero la orden estaba dada... y debía cumplirla sin vacilar...

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Estaba harto, ese maldito demonio le estaba jugando una buena broma y no tenia la mínima intención de seguir jugando en la misma. Sesshoumaru no los iba a matar como le había pedido y el poder demoníaco que tenia en su ser no se manifestaba en la misma intensidad y con la misma fuerza de la primera vez que lo transformo. Los carmesíes ojos de Naraku recorrieron con recelo a todo el equipo brillando satisfechos al ver el deplorable estado de los mismos.

Al menos el demonio los había cansado totalmente e Inuyasha gracias a aquellas heridas que le provocó devolviéndole el ataque, estaba a poco tiempo de la muerte...

Definitivamente Sesshoumaru no había sido un completo fracaso pero...

En ese estado ya no le servia para nada...

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Le había costado levantarse, era como si sus piernas se negaran a obedecerle, pero finalmente lo hicieron, tomo entre sus manos el arco y las flechas, alejándose unos pasos del pequeño zorrito que chillo su nombre en un intento de hacer que desistiera de su idea. Kirara se interpuso en su camino. Debía protegerla, eso le había pedido su dueña y la gata seria capaz de morderla si no se quedaba donde correspondía.

.-Déjame pasar Kirara, no quiero que algo malo le pase a Inuyasha... no me lo perdonaría.- murmuro la joven miko mientras acariciaba la enorme cabeza de la felina.

La gata gruño, pero se movió del camino dejando pasar a la joven, quien colocaba una de las flechas sobre el arco, apuntando directamente hacia el pecho del youkai. Ligeras lagrimas comenzaron a bajar de sus ojos, no quería hacer aquello, pero, no tenia otra opción mas que eliminarlo...

Ella misma mataría a Sesshoumaru... la sola idea destrozaba en pedazos a su corazón...

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Los largos mechones rubios se agitaban lentamente con el viento, sus suaves movimientos apenas eran percibidos, cuanta elegancia y refinamiento podían apreciarse en sus movimientos y acciones, definitivamente era una de las mejores y mas agraciadas youkais que habitaban esos lugares. Aquellos ojos celestes brillaban con cariño mientras observaba a su mas amado tesoro ahí, sujetando con odio a ese híbrido.

Mas la mirada celeste de aquella youkai fue tornándose sombría, altiva y despectiva...

Si... Sakura era una dulce y tierna youkai... con el rostro del mas hermoso ángel... pero su alma en realidad era la del mas despiadado y sanguinario demonio...

Lentamente tomo entre sus manos aquella espada que segundos antes el youkai había lanzado con furia demasiado lejos de él, aquella espada maldita que ya había cortado a decenas de demonios con anterioridad le serviría para matar a quien quisiera.

Rápidamente empezó a correr hacia el youkai donde estaban todos aquellos demonios de clase baja y humanos... era hora de que empezara a divertirse... como en los viejos tiempos...

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

.- Her.. mano... no lo hagas- aquel gemido lastimoso que escapo de los labios del hanyou, fue escuchado claramente por Kagome que sin saber por que bajo el arco desistiendo en su intento por ayudarle.

Los ojos de Inuyasha miraban con asombro al youkai que contraía su rostro con dolor como si dentro de él una batalla aun peor se librara. Las manos de Inuyasha se posicionaron sobre las del youkai sin intentar alejarlas, sino mas bien haciéndole sentir cerca, que no estaba solo en esa batalla y si de ser posible lo ayudaría.

Kagome comenzó a caminar despacio hasta ellos, girando sus ojos viendo como sus demás compañeros finalizaban de combatir contra los demás youkais y se acercaban también, para ayudarles.

Un rugido de dolor broto de los labios del youkai, mientras dejaba de presionar el cuello de Inuyasha. Dejando que este respirara no sin antes toser por la enorme falta de aliento. Los dorados ojos del hanyou buscaron la rojiza mirada de Sesshoumaru encontrándolo ahí, aun sobre su cuerpo sujetando con fuerza su pecho, como si aquello le calmara.

.-¿Sesshoumaru?.- susurro Inuyasha solo para que el youkai le escuchara y un suspiro de alivio le relajo cuando miro sus ojos que despacio volvían a colorearse de amarillo.

.-Vaya vaya vaya... así que esta volviendo a la normalidad.- los castaños ojos de Kagome como los de los demás se tornaron sobre aquella sombra de veneno que se colocaba frente al youkai e Inuyasha mirándolos con ironía.- Bueno.. de todas maneras todo esta terminado... pero...- murmuro Naraku cerrando sus ojos por un segundo, para luego abrirlos con fuerza mientras una sonrisa torcida se dibujaba en sus labios.

Es una verdadera lastima Sesshoumaru...- Kagome abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al recordar aquellas palabras y recordar lo que sucedería.- De esta manera no me sirves... así que... muere...- Los largos tentáculos que formaban parte de Naraku salieron rápidamente de su cuerpo en dirección al youkai.

La sonrisa del demonio se acrecentó mas al ver que ninguno de los dos hermanos podría salvarse. Sesshoumaru seguía ahí encogido en si mismo sujetando su pecho e Inuyasha solo pudo maldecir y cerrar los ojos para sentir como también a él lo atravesarían.

.-No te lo permitiré.- varios trozos de tentáculos salieron disparados en farias direcciones mientras la flecha sagrada destruía lo que quedaba de aquella extensión, terminando por clavarse en el brazo del demonio.

Los ojos de Naraku miraron con rencor a la atrevida joven, pero solo pudo arrancarse la flecha antes de desaparecer resguardándose en el interior del castillo.

Kagome bajo el arco, colocándolo sobre su hombro, mientras corría en dirección de los hermanos. Lanzo un suspiro de felicidad al ver que ambos estaban bien y que Sesshoumaru estaba por volver a la normalidad. Pero su sonrisa se borro y sus ojos perdieron su color cuando aquella ráfaga de viento la golpeo. Tan fría y sombría que representaba la misma muerte.

.-No puede ser...- murmuro el monje a lo lejos viendo como la joven miko caía de rodillas contra el suelo y sus manos se cerraban sobre su rostro intentando reprimir aquel quejido de dolor que su boca necesitaba soltar.

Ahí estaban frente a sus ojos Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha, atravesados por la espada toukijin que era sujetada fuertemente de la empuñadura por aquella youkai... su sueño se había cumplido...

Sakura alejo sus largos dedos blancos de la espada, alejando varios de aquellos rizos dorados que le impedían ver a sus victimas, sus ojos brillaron de felicidad en su angelical rostro, al ver como los rostros de los demás se ensombrecían sin creerlo aun, levanto su vista al cielo, en ese lugar donde la luna llena brillaba con mas intensidad mientras una sonrisa siniestra adornaba sus labios...

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Continuara...

.-review...

.-picasso... hai, el descelace se acerca... gracias por las porras y saluditos!

.-Rerry... Oki oki... ya tengo la opcion tres... solo me falta traducirla XD ando buscando el diccionario pinguinitico-español XD... cuando lo encuentre lo subo hahahaha... ya lo continue... saluditos!

.-Elen-Ses... no puedo dejar la segunda ocpion como unica del fic, ya que esta partido en dos para cmplacer tanto a las que querian a Kagome embarzada como a las que no... Sakura XD no puedo decir nada de ella, aunque en este capitulo se vio mucho de su verdadero ser XD saluditos y gracias por todos tus lindos reviews!

.-anita-asakura... hahaha si viendolo bien es el mas corto XD... gracias por las porras y saluditos!

.-Meridiana... Que alegria saberte por aca n.n! una tercera parte? suena tantador... hahaha mejor dejo de pensar en ello XD muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras y espeor y puedas leer lo que te falta, saluditos!

.-yokoh... u.u Naraku... XD... ya veras chibi, pronto lo seras n.n saluditos!

.-conytao-... No te preocupes, te entiendo yo ando igual, jejeje te gardezco que sigas leyendo el fic y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado Saluditos!

.-HawkAngel XD... aqui la continuacion... muchas gracias y saluditos!

.-VerO ... hola! claro que te lo explico, esta es la continuacion de MY LOST MEMORIES, y contiene capitulos alternos, es decir un capitulo aparte del normal donde Kagome esta esperando un hijo de Sesshoumaru. Puedes buscar el Porque en My lost en el capitulo 13. Espero haberte respondido tu duda, saluditos!

.-Kagome1013... Y no me tardo, capitulo listo... saluditos n.n!


	7. 18 Traicion del Pasado alt

**My Lost Memories:Final Dream**

Por:Yuka

Beta: Papallona

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, nunca lo será y no lo quiero! Al que quiero es a Naraku! XD 

**Advertencia (favor leer):** Bien este es mi segundo fic de Inuyasha, de la pareja SesshoumaruxKagome, ya lo se esta pareja es imposible si, pero como es mi fic aquí todo es posible XDDD espero y les guste! Manden su review si les gusto o si de plano esta pésimo, que es lo mas seguro ;)

* * *

**Capitulo 18Alt. Traición del pasado **

Aquella mujer rubia, camino despacio, alejándose de la pequeña niña albina. Sus pasos eran lentos y pausados, como si le costara dar cada uno de ellos, la larga estola que llevaba en sus brazos fue dejada caer en el suelo, para después como si por arte de magia se tratase, se enrollara en su delgada cintura, dejando libre una parte de la misma casi de la misma forma que en que su antiguo dueño la llevara.

Los ruidos de personas moviéndose rompían el silencio de aquella noche, gritos, maldiciones, espadas, báculos y armas golpeándose. Trozos de monstruos regados por el suelo. Mas nada de aquello parecía perturbar la mirada perdida de aquella mujer, que se movía entre los cuerpos ensangrentados de monstruos, manchando de rojo sus largas ropas al igual que los rizos tan claros de su cabello.

El espejo de la pequeña niña que estaba demasiado alejada de la batalla, comenzó a brillar, atrayendo la energía de aquella youkai, en un intento de traerla nuevamente a donde debía estar. Si algo le pasaba antes de tiempo, seguramente Naraku se lo echaría en cara y a la furia del hanyou le temía Kanna. Pero por mas energía y poder que la pequeña empleaba, aquélla mujer no regresaba y el espejo, si no dejaba de utilizarlo, se rompería.

Lentamente, como sus movimientos, sus ojos fueron llenándose de vida, lentamente nuevamente podía sentirse viva...

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

.-Perfecto.- Murmuro la mujer de ojos rojos desde el cielo, si todo seguía así seguramente aquel grupo terminaría con la indeseable existencia de su querido padre.

Si, los había traído a costa de lo que pudiera pasarle, pero era claro que no intervendría en esa pelea. Ella los trajo y lo menos que podían hacer para agradecerle era no pelear junto a ellos. Aquel despreciable hombre podría matarla con solo estrujar su corazón lo suficiente para arrancar el ultimo suspiro de su pecho.

Mas aquello le parecía extraño, todos peleando, Naraku alejado, siendo protegido por los demonios que estaban en los alrededores del castillo pero sin ningún campo de energía que lo protegiera. Confiando excesivamente en que Sesshoumaru le defendería hasta el final, tal y como lo estaba haciendo en aquellos momentos, alejando a Inuyasha de él y de paso acorralándolo junto a los demás.

Además estaba aquella otra youkai. Aquella que lentamente se acercaba a donde Sesshoumaru estaba, y de la cual Naraku no apartaba su vista, había visto como Kanna intentaba regresarla junto a ella con la ayuda de su espejo, pero de nada sirvió porque no le respondía. Alguna vez lo había escuchado de aquella niña. Cuando el espejo se rompiera, nunca mas podría manipular a un muerto...

Y el espejo ahora estaba hecho añicos, tratando de ser recogido por los dedos pálidos de la pequeña albina que estaba arrodillada en el suelo... y era extraño, porque se suponía que aquella mujer estaba mas que muerta, no fue revivida como la escalofriante sacerdotisa que en ocasiones acompañaba a Naraku, tampoco había sido resucitada con un fragmento de la perla y mucho menos era una marioneta... entonces... como es que seguía caminando y en tan perfectas condiciones... después de... varios cientos de años...

Pues... ¿Que diablos pasaba ahí?

No tuvo tiempo de seguir pensándolo, cuando una ráfaga de veneno, la hizo caer rudamente contra el suelo, viendo como la pluma que la había sostenido se deshacía, al igual que algunas partes de las prendas que llevaba puestas. Giro sus rojizos ojos que estaba coléricos buscando al maldito que le había hecho aquello, mas no encontró a nadie, aun seguía algo alejada de la batalla, viendo como Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru se enfrentaban y esa mujer la tal Kagome, seguía ahí, tirada en el suelo, con la mirada baja sujetando con ambas manos su vientre protegiéndolo, mientras era cuidada por la enorme gata de dos colas.

Si no había nadie, entonces ¿quien hizo aquello?

Nuevamente mas veneno fue arrojado contra ella, pero de un rápido movimiento donde agito su abanico, la corriente de aire logro protegerla de aquella mortal arma. Se levanto despacio cerrando el abanico frente a su pecho y finalmente pudo ver de quien se trataba. A pesar de estar tan lejos, el veneno que el youkai utilizaba contra Inuyasha llegaba a ella, gracias a que este lo cortaba con su espada.

Kagura maldijo, ni siquiera estando lejos podía estar segura...

Se quito la otra pluma de su cabello arrojándola al viento, pero nunca llego a subir a ella. Una ágil sobra roja corrió cerca de ella, pasándola de largo mientras se posesionaba mas alejado de la mujer esperando el ataque de aquel otro que le seguía. Kagura logro moverse antes de que las garras de Sesshoumaru la alcanzaran. Y respiro con alivio al ver como este se entretenía con el hanyou, sin prestarle interés a la manipuladora.

El destello dorado de aquellos cabellos llamo su atención nuevamente, la luna daba de lleno contra la youkai que aun caminaba entre la batalla caminando sin rumbo fijo aparentemente. No estaba bien estar tan descuidada, cuando cualquiera la podría matar... aunque estaba segura que Naraku la protegería, de todas formas era una de las piezas importantes de su plan.

Y fue entonces que dejo de respirar...

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

.-Kagura!.- Grito Inuyasha pero la advertencia había llegado demasiado tarde...

Aquellas garras salieron de su cuerpo, dejando en enrome abertura al salir, llevando consigo sangre y trozos de su misma carne. Los ojos de Kagura se abrieron desmesurados, mientras veía la sonrisa diabólica del youkai, como diablos no se había percatado de que estaba nuevamente ahí frente a ella... al menos ya llevaba la primera victima de esa noche...

Sesshoumaru agito su mano, alejando de su piel los restos del cuerpo de la mujer y la sangre, para luego volver a arrojarse contra Inuyasha que lo esperaba con su espada mas que dispuesta para matarlo. No lo quería hacer... Kagome lo odiaría si le sucedía algo al youkai y mas si él tenia la culpa... pero esto ya se estaba saliendo de su control...

.-Lo siento Kagome.- murmuro el hanyou, mientras ligeras ráfagas de viento se cerraban alrededor de su cuerpo y de la espada... era una suerte que Sesshoumaru desprendiera tanta energía demoníaca... al menos este ataque si lo detendría...-Baku Ryu Ha.-

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Algunos quejido lastimero escapaban de sus labios, aquello realmente le dolía, pero no le preocupaba, porque sabia que tal y como aquella ocasión, cuando intentaba descubrir el corazón de Naraku, le habían hecho algo parecido, pero no murió, nuevamente su cuerpo se había regenerado y sus ojos volvieron a abrirse... era una total suerte que no tuviera su corazón donde debía estar...

Solo tenia que esperar que el frío abrazo de la muerte la cobijara y la vida volvería una vez mas...

Sus ojos empezaron a ver borroso y la enorme cantidad de sangre le hacia sentirse tan débil, "Solo un poco mas Kagura aguanta" se repetía constantemente, pero algo agitaba su ser... una advertencia... el cruel sentimiento de que nunca mas volvería a despertar.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando aquella persona de cabellos tan largos y negros estuvo frente a ella, sonriéndole con desprecio, mas el brillo alegre en su mirada le hacia saber que aquello le divertía como pocas veces algo lo hacia. Un violento temblor se apodero de su cuerpo cuando vio como ese hombre se arrodillaba frente a ella, sosteniéndola con cuidado, haciendo que mirara en esa mano que estaba cerrada frente a sus ojos.

.-Kagura... Kagura... Kagura.- murmuro el hombre con dulzura.- Has conseguido lo que tanto has anhelado desde que saliste de mi cuerpo... aunque de todas maneras te iba a liberar...- La mano de aquel sujeto se abrió dejándole ver aquel preciado corazón, el mismo por el que empezó con todo aquello, el mismo que nunca mas estaría nuevamente en su lugar.

.-Lo necesitas tanto verdad... te lo daría con gusto... pero... es una verdadera lastima que mi hija favorita siempre me haya querido traicionar.- Naraku deposito un suave beso en la mejilla de la mujer, dejándola estupefacta, el hanyou volvió a sonreír con ironía mientras dejaba caer rudamente a la mujer en el suelo.

.-Aquí tienes mi querida hija... tu preciada libertad.- el corazón que hasta aquellos momentos latía, fue apretado con fuerza hasta que reventó haciéndose añicos, cayendo en pedazos sobre el pecho de la mujer.

El demonio se giro con brusquedad buscando con la mirada al youkai que hasta aquellos momentos no había hecho nada bien su trabajo, demasiado tiempo ya había pasado y solo se había atrevido a dañar a esa traidora. Era hora de apresurarlo o todo saldría mal.

Los ojos de Kagura lentamente fueron perdiendo su color... mientras en su mente se repetía constantemente... que al menos... así tenia su libertad... la liberación otorgada por la dulce muerte...

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Baku Ryu Ha.- grito el hanyou haciendo que de su espada el mortal ataque saliera al doble de la velocidad que normalmente lo hacia. No había duda los poderes demoníacos del youkai eran demasiado grandes y por eso el ataque resultaba tan poderoso y seguramente catastrófico para el mismo.

El ataque se dirigió rápidamente contra Sesshoumaru, quien lo recibió de golpe, Inuyasha enfundo su espada, preparándose para correr en dirección de Kagome, lo mejor era protegerla, a ella y a su cachorro, ya que no sabia que daños saldrían de un ataque así. Mas no alcanzo a dar el primer paso cuando un gemido desgarrador acalló los movimientos de todos en aquel lugar.

Kagome finalmente levanto la vista viendo con miedo como el ataque daba con toda su fuerza contra el cuerpo del youkai, mas la intensa luz del mismo cegó a la mayoría.

Inuyasha respiro hondamente tratando de atrapar la mayor cantidad de aire, algunas de las heridas que le había hecho el youkai le molestaban, pero aquello no le incomodaba, sino la falta de energías que en ese momento se escaseaban, definitivamente al utilizar ese ataque la mayor parte de su poder se había ido con el mismo.

Los ojos del hanyou se abrieron desmesuradamente sin creerlo cuando el baku ryu ha fue devuelto con la misma fuerza por el youkai, quien sostenía a toukijin rudamente por la empuñadura, Inuyasha desenfundo lo mas rápido que pudo a su colmillo de acero, en un intento por defenderse del ataque, logrando cortarlo, pero evitando a duras penas el impacto que aun así le daño arrojándolo violentamente al suelo arrastrándose con fuerza hasta detenerse.

El grito de dolor que escapo de sus labios hizo temblar a los demás cuando Sesshoumaru lo sujeto del cuello clavándole sus garras con fuerza, mientras tiraba a toukijin lo mas lejos de él, Kagome se levanto de golpe debía evitar aquello, no podía dejar que Sesshoumaru lo matara... Inuyasha ya no tenia fuerzas para levantarse... no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados esperando ver le final de cada uno de sus amigos...

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

A lo lejos escondida por los robustos árboles que se erguían con fuerza sobre el cercado que rodeaba al castillo. Una mujer de largos cabellos miraba con interés la batalla sin perderse ni uno solo de los movimientos de el youkai. Sus ojos brillaron con temor cuando miro como sujetaba con rudeza el frágil cuello de Inuyasha. Pero solo giro el rostro para evitar cometer alguna tontería.

Sus castaños ojos se posaron sobre la mujer de cabellos rubios que lentamente se acercaba al youkai, ajena a todo lo que ocurría y sin que nadie sospechara sus claras intenciones.

Varias serpientes caza almas se acercaron a ella, los largos dedos de la mujer acariciaron la cabeza de una de las serpientes antes de llevar aquella mano a la espalda sujetando entre ella una extensa y blanca flecha, misma que posiciono en el ligero arco, tensándolo con fuerza, apuntándolo en ningún punto en específico, solo esperando la reacción de varios de sus objetivos...

Los largos cabellos negros de Kikyo se agitaron con fuerza cuando el viento la golpeo, haciendo que se tambaleara un poco, ahora centrando toda su mirada sobre el hanyou de cabellos negros que lentamente se acercaba de igual manera hacia Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha.

Aun no era tiempo de disparar... faltaba algo... pero la orden estaba dada... y debía cumplirla sin vacilar...

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Estaba harto, ese maldito demonio le estaba jugando una buena broma y no tenia la mínima intención de seguir jugando en la misma. Sesshoumaru no los iba a matar como le había pedido y el poder demoníaco que tenia en su ser no se manifestaba en la misma intensidad y con la misma fuerza de la primera vez que lo transformo. Los carmesíes ojos de Naraku recorrieron con recelo a todo el equipo brillando satisfechos al ver el deplorable estado de los mismos.

Al menos el demonio los había cansado totalmente e Inuyasha gracias a aquellas heridas que le provocó devolviéndole el ataque, estaba a poco tiempo de la muerte...

Definitivamente Sesshoumaru no había sido un completo fracaso pero...

En ese estado ya no le servia para nada...

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Le había costado levantarse, era como si sus piernas se negaran a obedecerle, pero finalmente lo hicieron, tomo entre sus manos el arco y las flechas, alejándose unos pasos del pequeño zorrito que chillo su nombre en un intento de hacer que desistiera de su idea. Kirara se interpuso en su camino. Debía protegerla, eso le había pedido su dueña y la gata seria capaz de morderla si no se quedaba donde correspondía.

.-Déjame pasar Kirara, no quiero que algo malo le pase a Inuyasha... no me lo perdonaría.- murmuro la joven miko mientras acariciaba la enorme cabeza de la felina.

La gata gruño, pero se movió del camino dejando pasar a la joven, quien colocaba una de las flechas sobre el arco, apuntando directamente hacia el pecho del youkai, mientras en su vientre el cachorro se estremecía sabiendo lo que su madre se disponía a hacer. Ligeras lagrimas comenzaron a bajar de sus ojos, no quería hacer aquello, no podía eliminar ella misma al padre de su pequeño, pero, no tenia otra opción mas que eliminarlo...

.-No siento, pero esto es necesario mi tesoro.- le susurro a su bebe, mientras tensaba el arco lista para disparar.-

Ella misma mataría a Sesshoumaru... la sola idea destrozaba en pedazos a su corazón...

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Los largos mechones rubios se agitaban lentamente con el viento, sus suaves movimientos apenas eran percibidos, cuanta elegancia y refinamiento podían apreciarse en sus movimientos y acciones, definitivamente era una de las mejores y mas agraciadas youkais que habitaban esos lugares. Aquellos ojos celestes brillaban con cariño mientras observaba a su mas amado tesoro ahí, sujetando con odio a ese híbrido.

Mas la mirada celeste de aquella youkai fue tornándose sombría, altiva y despectiva...

Si... Sakura era una dulce y tierna youkai... con el rostro del mas hermoso ángel... pero su alma en realidad era la del mas despiadado y sanguinario demonio...

Lentamente tomo entre sus manos aquella espada que segundos antes el youkai había lanzado con furia demasiado lejos de él, aquella espada maldita que ya había cortado a decenas de demonios con anterioridad le serviría para matar a quien quisiera.

Rápidamente empezó a correr hacia el youkai donde estaban todos aquellos demonios de clase baja y humanos... era hora de que empezara a divertirse... como en los viejos tiempos...

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

.- Her.. mano... no lo hagas- aquel gemido lastimoso que escapo de los labios del hanyou, fue escuchado claramente por Kagome que sin saber por que bajo el arco desistiendo en su intento por ayudarle.

Los ojos de Inuyasha miraban con asombro al youkai que contraía su rostro con dolor como si dentro de él una batalla aun peor se librara. Las manos de Inuyasha se posicionaron sobre las del youkai sin intentar alejarlas, sino mas bien haciéndole sentir cerca, que no estaba solo en esa batalla y si de ser posible lo ayudaría.

Kagome comenzó a caminar despacio hasta ellos, sujetando su vientre entre sus manos, girando sus ojos viendo como sus demás compañeros finalizaban de combatir contra los demás youkais y se acercaban también, para ayudarles.

Un rugido de dolor broto de los labios del youkai, mientras dejaba de presionar el cuello de Inuyasha. Dejando que este respirara no sin antes toser por la enorme falta de aliento. Los dorados ojos del hanyou buscaron la rojiza mirada de Sesshoumaru encontrándolo ahí, aun sobre su cuerpo sujetando con fuerza su pecho, como si aquello le calmara.

.-¿Sesshoumaru?.- susurro Inuyasha solo para que el youkai le escuchara y un suspiro de alivio le relajo cuando miro sus ojos que despacio volvían a colorearse de amarillo.

.-Vaya vaya vaya... así que esta volviendo a la normalidad.- los castaños ojos de Kagome como los de los demás se tornaron sobre aquella sombra de veneno que se colocaba frente al youkai e Inuyasha mirándolos con ironía.- Bueno.. de todas maneras todo esta terminado... pero...- murmuro Naraku cerrando sus ojos por un segundo, para luego abrirlos con fuerza mientras una sonrisa torcida se dibujaba en sus labios.

Es una verdadera lastima Sesshoumaru...- Kagome abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al recordar aquellas palabras y recordar lo que sucedería, tembló ligeramente.- De esta manera no me sirves... así que... muere...- Los largos tentáculos que formaban parte de Naraku salieron rápidamente de su cuerpo en dirección al youkai.

La sonrisa del demonio se acrecentó mas al ver que ninguno de los dos hermanos podría salvarse. Sesshoumaru seguía ahí encogido en si mismo sujetando su pecho e Inuyasha solo pudo maldecir y cerrar los ojos para sentir como también a él lo atravesarían.

.-No te lo permitiré.- varios trozos de tentáculos salieron disparados en farias direcciones mientras la flecha sagrada destruía lo que quedaba de aquella extensión, terminando por clavarse en el brazo del demonio.

Los ojos de Naraku miraron con rencor a la atrevida joven, pero solo pudo arrancarse la flecha antes de desaparecer resguardándose en el interior del castillo.

Kagome bajo el arco, colocándolo sobre su hombro, mientras caminaba mas aprisa en dirección de los hermanos, deseaba correr hasta ellos, pero su estado se lo impedía. Lanzo un suspiro de felicidad al ver que ambos estaban bien y que Sesshoumaru estaba por volver a la normalidad. Pero su sonrisa se borro y sus ojos perdieron su color cuando aquella ráfaga de viento la golpeo. Tan fría y sombría que representaba la misma muerte.

.-No puede ser...- murmuro el monje a lo lejos viendo como la joven miko caía de rodillas contra el suelo y sus manos se cerraban sobre su rostro intentando reprimir aquel quejido de dolor que su boca necesitaba soltar.

Ahí estaban frente a sus ojos Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha, atravesados por la espada toukijin que era sujetada fuertemente de la empuñadura por aquella youkai... su sueño se había cumplido...

Sakura alejo sus largos dedos blancos de la espada, alejando varios de aquellos rizos dorados que le impedían ver a sus victimas, sus ojos brillaron de felicidad en su angelical rostro, al ver como los rostros de los demás se ensombrecían sin creerlo aun, levanto su vista al cielo, en ese lugar donde la luna llena brillaba con mas intensidad mientras una sonrisa siniestra adornaba sus labios...

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Continuara...

.-review...

.-picasso... hai, el descelace se acerca... gracias por las porras y saluditos!

.-Rerry... Oki oki... ya tengo la opcion tres... solo me falta traducirla XD ando buscando el diccionario pinguinitico-español XD... cuando lo encuentre lo subo hahahaha... ya lo continue... saluditos!

.-Elen-Ses... no puedo dejar la segunda ocpion como unica del fic, ya que esta partido en dos para cmplacer tanto a las que querian a Kagome embarzada como a las que no... Sakura XD no puedo decir nada de ella, aunque en este capitulo se vio mucho de su verdadero ser XD saluditos y gracias por todos tus lindos reviews!

.-anita-asakura... hahaha si viendolo bien es el mas corto XD... gracias por las porras y saluditos!

.-Meridiana... Que alegria saberte por aca n.n! una tercera parte? suena tantador... hahaha mejor dejo de pensar en ello XD muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras y espeor y puedas leer lo que te falta, saluditos!

.-yokoh... u.u Naraku... XD... ya veras chibi, pronto lo seras n.n saluditos!

.-conytao-... No te preocupes, te entiendo yo ando igual, jejeje te gardezco que sigas leyendo el fic y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado Saluditos!

.-HawkAngel XD... aqui la continuacion... muchas gracias y saluditos!

.-VerO ... hola! claro que te lo explico, esta es la continuacion de MY LOST MEMORIES, y contiene capitulos alternos, es decir un capitulo aparte del normal donde Kagome esta esperando un hijo de Sesshoumaru. Puedes buscar el Porque en My lost en el capitulo 13. Espero haberte respondido tu duda, saluditos!

.-Kagome1013... Y no me tardo, capitulo listo... saluditos n.n!


	8. 19 Sombra del Pasado

**My Lost Memories: Final Dream**

Por:YukaKyo

Beta: Papallona

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, nunca lo será y no lo quiero! Al que quiero es a Naraku! XD

**Advertencia (favor leer):** Bien este es mi segundo fic de Inuyasha, de la pareja SesshoumaruxKagome, ya lo se esta pareja es imposible si, pero como es mi fic aquí todo es posible XDDD espero y les guste! Manden su review si les gusto o si de plano esta pésimo, que es lo mas seguro ;)

* * *

**Capitulo 19. Sombras del ayer...**

La luna llena estaba ahí brillando con intensidad haciendo lucir oscura a la sangre que lentamente se derramaba por el filo de la espada cayendo en constantes gotas sobre el suelo, con la intención de formar una poza, varios quejidos lastimeros brotaron de los labios del youkai y del hanyou... solo significaba una cosa... aun seguían con vida...

Los celestes ojos de Sakura miraron con interés la escena, la sonrisa sádica de la youkai cambió lentamente borrándose para después dibujar sobre su rostro un semblante mas inocente, levemente bajo su rostro haciendo que los largos mechones de cabello rubio bajaran hasta su rostro brillando con los intensos rayos de luna, logrando lucir mas hermoso su rostro de ángel.

La suave brisa movió sus cabellos desprendiendo de ellos, aquellos pétalos rosados que solamente podían ser vistos en primavera...

Levanto uno de sus delgados brazos colocándolo recto sobre su pecho haciendo que del mismo un hilillo dorado surgiera, lanzándolo sobre el youkai enredándolo sobre su cuello presionándolo con fuerza haciendo que un gemido de dolor escapara de los labios del cautivo. La dulce sonrisa de Sakura que hasta aquellos momentos había llevado se transformo en una sádica, mostrando levemente sus afilados colmillos, solo necesitaba un débil movimiento de sus dedos y en cuestión de segundos tendría la cabeza de su amado youkai entre sus brazos.

Aquel boomerang y los pergaminos no fueron lo suficientemente eficaces para detenerla, su otra mano se había movido con fuerza alejándolos de ella regresándoselos a sus dueños, que difícilmente pudieron controlarlos. La exterminadora de monstruos golpeo el suelo con su puño de la impotencia al no poder hacer nada... ni siquiera sus gritos desesperados podían hacer volver en si a la joven miko que seguía en shock, aun sin comprender lo que ahí sucedía...

.-Muere...-grito la mujer tensando el hilillo entre sus dedos mientras sus labios se curvaban aun mas ensanchando su sonrisa siniestra.

.-Sa..kura.- la sola mención de aquel nombre susurrado por la imponente voz del youkai afecto a la joven miko haciéndola volver a la realidad, logrando que esta centrara toda su atención en lo que ocurría. Pero aquello también perturbo a la youkai que por un segundo dudo en lo que hacia, soltando un poco los hilos mientras los dorados ojos de Sesshoumaru la observaban logrando que esta lo mirara con arrepentimiento plasmado en su rostro.

Kagome comenzó a correr en dirección de la mujer no sabría como la detendría pero lo evitaría, nadie le arrebataría al youkai, ni siquiera ella. No tenia tiempo suficiente para volver a colocar una flecha en el arco, pero aprovecharía aquel descuido de la mujer y la golpearía con esa energía que algunas veces podía expulsar con sus manos.

No era esa energía... sino su poder espiritual dormido y esta vez... estaba segura de usarla con toda su fuerza si lo era necesario...

Pero así como aquella estrella fugaz desapareció, la mirada de rencor y odio en la youkai volvió aparecer, tensando nuevamente el hilo, jalándolo con fuerza, haciendo que el youkai cerrara sus ojos al sentir el dolor de aquella arma mientras cortaba la suave piel de su cuello haciéndola sangrar. Solo faltaba que su dedo meñique estirara el pequeño hilito y la cabeza caería en sus manos. Finalmente lo tiro.

Aquella flecha sagrada corto el aire y el hilo de la youkai, haciendo que esta por reacción se alejara un paso atrás, Sesshoumaru cayo hacia delante liberado de aquel agarre que había lacerado gravemente su cuello mientras sus ojos se abrían mirando con lastima al hanyou que continuaba con los ojos cerrados, luchando por seguir conciente...

Los castaños ojos de Kagome se giraron a la misma dirección que la mirada colérica de Sakura observaba, pero sobre aquellas copas de los árboles ya nadie estaba. Una exclamación de sorpresa escapo de los labios de la youkai al evitar rápidamente aquel ataque con ese arco que había rasgado parte de sus ropas deshaciéndolas con su brillo purificador, las serpientes caza almas rodearon a la nueva mujer frente a ella, enroscándose sobre su cuerpo como si le dieran protección. La youkai salto alejándose varios metros de la sacerdotisa que estaba frente a ella, salvaguardando con su cuerpo a los dos hermanos caídos mirándola con altiveza mientras sonreía despectivamente.

Aquel duelo de miradas frías y despectivas era mas peligroso y dañino que cualquier golpe que pudiesen darse, Kikyo alzo sus manos cruzándolas sobre su pecho rápidamente y luego alejándolas, mientras murmuraba algunas palabras que llegaron a ser incomprensibles para la youkai, creando un muro de energía alrededor de ellos, Sakura lanzo uno de sus ataques con ese hilo dorado, pero este fue regresado hacia ella, dañándola de un hombro, justo del mismo lado donde había querido dañar a la miko.

.-Es inútil... no podrás traspasar o destruir este campo de energía y los ataques que me lances te serán devueltos Sakura.-

Sakura se quedo ahí, estática mirando con odio a la mujer y a los otros dos, quien diablos era, porque sabia su nombre? Y como se atrevía a Interponerse en sus planes, Pero de algo estaba segura, de alguna manera pasaría y terminaría con lo que había empezado. Sakura en su vida jamás había dejado algo inconcluso y esta no seria la primera vez que ocurriera... mucho menos si estaba muerta...

Sesshoumaru se alejo de Inuyasha, levantándose con dificultad mientras una de sus manos alejaba del interior de su espalda, de su lacerado cuerpo a toukijin, dejándola caer sobre el suelo haciendo que esta emitiera un ruido sordo al chocar con el mismo.

Cayo de rodillas cubriendo con su brazo izquierdo la herida de la cual largos ríos de sangre brotaba, mas aquel dolor intenso de la opresión en su pecho le lastimo aun mas que la herida, tosió fuertemente arrojando mas sangre por sus labios, retiro con sus dedos la misma, mas el sabor metálico de aquél liquido carmesí le provocaba demasiadas nauseas.

Un hilillo de sangre fue lo único que quedo en sus labios, pero no le importo retíralo, se arrastró despacio sobre el suelo, acercándose lentamente a Inuyasha abriendo con su mano libre el gi rojo, tranquilizándose al darse cuenta que este lo había protegido de la espada, evitando que penetrara el filo en su cuerpo, pero lamentablemente el traje de rata se encontraba totalmente destruido.

El youkai se tiro hacia atrás quedando sentado sobre el suelo deteniéndose con una mano para no caer completamente de espaldas. Los largos cabellos blancos empezaban a cubrirse de sangre y polvo, una mueca de dolor se dibujo en su fino rostro, al sentir como sus heridas cicatrizaban rápidamente ayudadas por la energía maligna del fragmento de shikon que aun llevaba dentro del él, formando uno solo. Dejo escapar un quejido de lastimosos antes de que su mirada se posara con interés sobre Sakura aun dudando que fuera en realidad ella... se comportaba diferente a como la recordaba... a pesar de tenerla misma apariencia... el mismo aroma...

Realmente ella era Su Sakura?...

Los dorados ojos de Sesshoumaru se encontraron con los celestes de la mujer... que extrañamente brillaron complacidos después de girara sus ojos alejando su vista e él...

.-Maldición.-gruño Kikyo viendo como la youkai se abalanzaba contra Kagome, era una lastima que no estuviera cerca para que la barrera la cubriera y si se movía la barrera que los protegía se destruiría dejando vulnerables a aquellos dos estaban demasiado heridos.

Aquellos dorados ojos miraron afligidos a la youkai, era una lastima lo que hacia... Pobre Sakura...

Kagome se alarmo al ver a la youkai corriendo tras de ella tomo el arco y la flecha lista para hacerle frente, pero aquel hilo dorado rompió la flecha lanzada por la mitad dejando expuesta y vulnerable a Kagome. Bien aun tenia su energía espiritual, solo esperaba poder utilizarla como se debía. La joven miko por reflejo cerro sus ojos cuando la vio tan cerca extendiendo sus manos haciendo que de estas saliera energía blanca, pero esta no dio contra su objetivo, la youkai de un rápido y certero movimiento cambio de posición alejándose del mortal y purificador ataque.

.-Estúpida, jamás cierres los ojos frente a tu enemigo.-

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

.-Maldita sea!.- el gruñido rabioso del hanyou resonó por todo el castillo, Naraku camino despacio hasta llegar a la habitación principal, siendo seguido por Kanna quien se sentó haciendo que el hanyou la imitara.

Los largos dedos blancos de la pequeña recorrieron la herida hecha por la miko, tiñendo de oscuro la misma, haciendo que lentamente se regenerara hasta quedar nuevamente con la apariencia de una mano. Despacio la pequeña se levanto, cerrando sus ojos acercándose al hanyou para abrazarlo con fuerza mientras una débil luz violacea los envolvía. Los rojizos ojos de Naraku se abrieron en sorpresa al ver lo que la pequeña hacia. Por su propia voluntad esta volvía a formar parte de su cuerpo.

Una sonrisa ironía adorno los labios del hanyou cuando la luz hubo desaparecido al igual que la presencia de la pequeña.

Aquella niña sabia que esta seria la ultima pelea de su señor y debía volver a ser parte del mismo para restaurar algunas de las energías que el ataque de esa miko le había causado. Era una lastima que Kagura ya estuviera muerta... de no ser así... ahora seria de gran ayuda...

Naraku se levanto de golpe de donde estaba caminando rápidamente hasta llegar a la salida del castillo viendo por una de las rendijas de la puerta a aquel reducido grupo que tantas molestias le causaba. No lo creía pero Kikyo le había traicionado...

Kikyo... esa maldita zorra...

Una sonrisa torcida adorno sus labios, de todas formas algo le decía que lo haría, pero lo que nunca creyó posible es que aquella youkai le ayudaría a entretener a sus enemigos por algunos momentos hasta que el estuviese recuperado y pudiera salir a atacarlos utilizando la perla de shikon completa.

Era verdad, no tenia todos los fragmentos de la perla completos, pero, el youkai Sesshoumaru tenia uno en su interior y a esa jovencita le quitaría el que llevaba entre sus ropas. Aunque de eso se encargaría esa youkai.

Aunque aun tenia sus dudas... se suponía que no tenia alma... como diablos ahora se movía y actuaba con tanta libertad... mas aun sin Kanna cerca... Era un misterio... pero no importaba mientras le ayudara involuntariamente...

Le hubiera gustado tener mas rutas de escape y planear con mas calma su estrategia pero aquella maldita mujer de barro había puesto una fuerte barrera sobre todo el castillo y no tenia forma de alejarse del mismo hasta que la matara... claro... ahora ya tenia una nueva parte de su plan por hacerse...

Sus ojos amargos se posaron sobre el hanyou que seguía tendido sobre el suelo...

.-Y tu me ayudaras... Inuyasha.- murmuro el hanyou mientras una aura violeta se concertaba a su alrededor, haciendo brotar pequeñas chispas a su paso.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron, deteniéndose en la figura que estaba frente a ella, sujetando rudamente de la mano a la youkai quien aun agitaba el hilo dorado entre sus dedos. La castaña mirada empezó a brillar con miedo al ver el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba, la sangre goteando empapando los largos cabellos celestes, apenas y podía conseguir estar en pie y ahora ahí frente a ella, protegiéndola del ataque que aquella mujer le había lanzado.

Un gemido de dolor escapo de los labios del youkai cuando el hilillo se encajo entre su hombro derecho cortándolo como si de una espada se tratara, haciendo brotar mas sangre de su lastimado cuerpo.

Sesshoumaru cayo de rodillas mientras Sakura se alejaba de él quedando cerca mirándolo con desprecio. Kagome se arrodillo junto a él colocando con cuidado una de sus manos sobre su espalda mientras la otra la dirigía ahí donde la sangre salía profusamente sobre su hombro, manchándose de rojo los dedos.

El youkai consiguió girar un poco su rostro viendo tranquilo a la joven, era una verdadera suerte... tener aun algo de energías para protegerla, miro como Kagome se acercaba hasta él posando sus mejilla en la espalda de este mientras suspiraba con temor y dolor.

Sakura sonrió un momento antes de juntar sus dedos sobre su rostro, para que de pronto una extraña luz blanca los envolviera cegando por un momento a todos. Los brazos de Sesshoumaru sujetaron a Kagome protegiéndola mientras esta se refugiaba entre sus brazos buscando su calor.

La larga manga del brazo de la miko fue bajando lentamente, cuando aquella brillante y cegadora luz desapareció. Los ojos de Kikyo comenzaron a ver con calma pero ahí donde debía estar aquel trío, ya nada quedaba.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

_La luna brillaba tan intensa y hermosa, al menos así se veía aquel día, todas las noches parecidas a esa salían siempre al pequeño jardín recostándose sobre la mullida vegetación mientras miraban el cielo lleno de estrellas alumbrado por la elegante luz de la luna que orgullosa se alzaba en medio del espacio infinito. Algunas veces se quedaban ahí dormidos, él entre los brazos de su querida youkai mientras ella, con ternura y cuidado se recostaba junto a él tiernamente dándole al final un beso en la frente. Él, aunque dormido, sonreía al sentir aquel amor que aquella mujer le proporcionaba._

_Si ella lo amaba entonces por que ahora deseaba únicamente matarlo. _

_Porque Sakura ahora le odiaba?... Porque? _

La mirada de rencor y odio de la mujer nuevamente se formo en sus recuerdos haciéndole volver a la realidad...

Los ojos dorados del youkai se abrieron, buscando con su mirada a la youkai, se levanto despacio de donde estaba, ahí junto a él estaba Kagome. Lentamente acaricio su rostro trazando ligeras caricias sobre su piel, teniendo cuidado en no despertarla. Cuanto había deseado evitarle esta batalla a la joven, pero lamentablemente el destino se había empeñado en que ella estuviese presente.

Se levanto, mirando que sus heridas ya no se encontraban ahí, incluso sus ropas se encontraban como estaba horas antes de que aquella batalla hubiese comenzado. Se alejo de Kagome buscando con su mirada y con su olfato al inconfundible aroma de Sakura, mismo que estaba seguro haber percibido en aquel momento cuando estuvo junto a ella en la habitación de Naraku.

Camino despacio adentrándose en ese profundo bosque donde su olfato le llevaba y estaba seguro que ella se encontraba. La luna en ese lugar brillaba aun con mas intensidad, pareciendo ser en realidad un sol que todo lo iluminaba, pero dejando algunos lugares en la penumbra, rodeándolos con la sombras escondiendo muchas cosas inexplicables... escondiéndola a ella.

.-Sakura.- murmuro el youkai al detenerse junto a una de esas sombras, estando seguro que ahí ella se encontraba mirándolo con su calmada y dulce mirada celeste, esa misma que cuando veía miraba el cielo.

Lentamente la mujer salió de entre las sombras moviéndose con elegancia, agitando suavemente sus dorados rizos arrastrando su largo cabello mientras miraba con ternura al youkai que tenia frente a ella. Los fríos ojos de Sesshoumaru recorrieron su cuerpo, indudablemente era ella, la misma Sakura que había muerto entre sus brazos.

Además... aquella luna, aquellos pétalos de cerezo que inconfundiblemente siempre estaban presentes al verla, siguiéndola rodeándola como una cálida aura, la esbelta figura siendo iluminada por los tenues rayos de luna... de luna llena... su favorita...

_.-Recuérdanos.- lentamente los latidos del corazón de la youkai dejaron de escucharse, el tenue calor que envolvía su cuerpo la abandonaba a cada segundo que pasaba. Sesshoumaru se encontraba ahí, mirando el calmado rostro de la youkai que lentamente perdía color y mostraba un lánguido color pálido._

Sesshoumaru negó lentamente con la cabeza negándose a recordad aquel horrible pasado...

.-Si yo morí en aquella ocasión Sesshoumaru.- siseo la youkai acercándose hasta Sesshoumaru quedando algunos centímetros lejos de él.

.-Ese día, tu partiste a pesar de mis advertencias... no creí que sobrevivirías... pero que extraño fue el destino, ya que fui yo la que murió.-

.-¿Por qué regresaste?.-murmuro Sesshoumaru sin emoción en su voz perdiéndose en esa mirada celeste que lo hechizaba.

.-Para saber... si en realidad... Cumplirías tu promesa.- algunas débiles lagrimas bajaron por los ojos azules, cayendo sin contemplación por sus mejillas, el youkai limpio algunas con sus dedos viendo que estas no eran claras como los demás sino que eran rojas... lagrimas de sangre.- Estoy muerta... pero puedo moverme y recupere mi cuerpo gracias a la energía maligna que me brindo ese hanyou.-

.-Quiero saber si en realidad durante todos estos años... alguna vez estuve presente en tu corazón.- la melodiosa voz de la youkai se escuchaba tan dulce y suave en los oídos de Sesshoumaru.

Cuantas noches había necesitado escucharla, esa voz que lo tranquilizaba que le hacia sentir tan sereno y relajado. Pero todo era una mentira. Esa no era la antigua Sakura, jamás se hubiera comportado de esa manera... nuca dudaría de sus sentimientos. Los dorados ojos del youkai la miraron severo, haciendo que Sakura lo mirara tristemente.

.-Eso debería de preguntártelo a ti... trataste de matarme.- Sakura acorto los paso que la alejaban de Sesshoumaru pegando su cuerpo al suyo, llevando una de sus manos al cuello de este acercándolo mas a ella mientras aspiraba su aroma.

.-No fue esa mi intención, sino mas bien la de ese despreciable sujeto, estaba manipulándome y fuiste tu quien me libero de él.- los ojos labios de la youkai besaron suavemente la mejilla del youkai, Sesshoumaru cerro sus ojos mientras sujetaba la fina y delicada cintura de la mujer.

Sesshoumaru esa noche... pasaron demasiadas cosas... tantas que nunca mas pude confiar nadie... ya no sabia que creer.- aquellos sollozos lastimeros que la mujer soltaba le dolían, presionándole con demasiada fuerza su interior.

.-Sakura.-

Tan idéntica... tan parecida... pero no podía ser...

Esa ilusión solo era una sombra del ayer...

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Kagome abrió sus castaños ojos lentamente, moviéndose con cuidado hasta levantarse observando los enormes y grandes árboles que apreciaban con claridad gracias a los intensos rayos de luna. Agito su cabeza despacio tratando de alejar el intenso dolor de la misma, recordaba que estaba junto a Sesshoumaru antes de que esa youkai emitiera con sus manos una brillante luz blanca que la cegó por unos momentos y ahora estaba ahí, sola y seguramente muy lejos de donde la batalla se llevaba a cabo.

Llevo sus manos alrededor de sus brazos abrazándose con suavidad a si misma, aun podía sentir la calidez del abrazo de Sesshoumaru. Una dulce sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios haciéndola sentir feliz y animada. Sesshoumaru la había abrazado, protegido y no la rechazo como creyó que iba a hacer en cuanto la viera.

Entonces era verdad... lo que su corazón sentía era cierto...

Aquellas palabras tan crueles que el youkai le había dicho muchas semanas atrás solo eran mentiras...

Mentiras para protegerla...

Kagome negó con la cabeza mientras caminaba despacio por el espeso bosque, justo en la misma dirección que Sesshoumaru tomara. ¿Porque el youkai no le tenia aun esa confianza? la había hecho sufrir demasiado, pero ahora veía que su amor por él no había disminuido en lo absoluto, al contrario era mas intenso y crecía con solo darse cuenta de que el en todo momento buscaba protegerla.

.-Tonto Sesshoumaru.- Murmuro la miko. Ella se lo dijo, estaría con él, lo ayudaría y protegería de todo. Por que lo quería.

/7/7/7/7

Notas de la Yuka: Hu, lo cambie un poco a como estaba escrito, por eso me trade en actualizar y porque no habia tenido nada de tiempo, estoy reescribiendolo nuevamente, ya que a mi beta y a mi no nos parece lo suficiente bueno el final asi que creo que me tardare un poco mas de la cuenta con los ultimos capitulos, pero no desespren que valdra la pena...

.-Revie...

.-picasso... Sakura, Sakura... pues ya veran porque es asi... gracias por el revi y saluditos! n.n

.- HawkAngel XD... gracias y tu tambien cuidate! Saluditos!

.-Elen-Ses... Hola! pues si soy considerada... aunque todos me dejan review en el segundo capi XD... aun asi sigo escribiendo las dos versiones... aqui te doy la respuesta de tu duda y espero te guste... saluditos!

.-Kagome1013... pues ya veran lo que en verdad le pasa a Sakura... gracias por tus porras y saluditos!

.-Legna... te extrañaba por aca, pero que bueno que pudiste dejarme un revi para saber que sigues leyendo n.n... si el fianl se acerca... y creeme que yo tambien espero eso XD... saluditos!

.-Utena1886... hahahaha esa impresion general dio XD pero no... hahahaha... gracias y saluditos!

.- yokoh... hehehe... esa impresion quise dar pero no... aun no es tiempo chibi XD Gracias chibi por tu revi y nos estamos leyendo saluditos!

.-keyq... pues entonces despues de este capitulo me querras matar XD saluditos!

.-Rerry Hubo consiracion y me robaran el capitulo en pinguinitico u.u... tendre que hacerlo otra vez... mou... lo de Sakura pronto se descubrira Saluditos!

.-kagome2172... Muchas gracias por tomarte la noche para leerlo, me siento feliz de veras, lo encontrastre en una comunidad de msn? Debe ser la que creo... en fin, la persona que la escribio **no** me **pidio permiso** asi que fue **plagiada** para alla, pero confio en que ese problema se haya resualto ya... gracias por tus palabras, y me alhaga en verdad, aunque creo que aun me falta demasiado para ser buena fan writter... en fin muchas gracias nuevamente... y saluditos!

.-anita-asakura... Gracias y aqui la actualizacion linda... saluditos!

.-DarKagura... Gracias y yo tambien lo espero... saluditos!

.-alba... Holas otra vez! gracias por los animos y hare todo lo posible por actualizar con rapidez, saluditos!


	9. 19 Sombra del Pasado Alt

**My Lost Memories: Final Dream**

Por:YukaKyo

Beta: Papallona

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, nunca lo será y no lo quiero! Al que quiero es a Naraku! XD

**Advertencia (favor leer):** Bien este es mi segundo fic de Inuyasha, de la pareja SesshoumaruxKagome, ya lo se esta pareja es imposible si, pero como es mi fic aquí todo es posible XDDD espero y les guste! Manden su review si les gusto o si de plano esta pésimo, que es lo mas seguro ;)

* * *

**Capitulo 19Alt. Sombras del ayer...**

La luna llena estaba ahí brillando con intensidad haciendo lucir oscura a la sangre que lentamente se derramaba por el filo de la espada cayendo en constantes gotas sobre el suelo, con la intención de formar una poza, varios quejidos lastimeros brotaron de los labios del youkai y del hanyou... solo significaba una cosa... aun seguían con vida...

Los celestes ojos de Sakura miraron con interés la escena, la sonrisa sádica de la youkai cambió lentamente borrándose para después dibujar sobre su rostro un semblante mas inocente, levemente bajo su rostro haciendo que los largos mechones de cabello rubio bajaran hasta su rostro brillando con los intensos rayos de luna, logrando lucir mas hermoso su rostro de ángel.

La suave brisa movió sus cabellos desprendiendo de ellos, aquellos pétalos rosados que solamente podían ser vistos en primavera...

Levanto uno de sus delgados brazos colocándolo recto sobre su pecho haciendo que del mismo un hilillo dorado surgiera, lanzándolo sobre el youkai enredándolo sobre su cuello presionándolo con fuerza haciendo que un gemido de dolor escapara de los labios del cautivo. La dulce sonrisa de Sakura que hasta aquellos momentos había llevado se transformo en una sádica, mostrando levemente sus afilados colmillos, solo necesitaba un débil movimiento de sus dedos y en cuestión de segundos tendría la cabeza de su amado youkai entre sus brazos.

Aquel boomerang y los pergaminos no fueron lo suficientemente eficaces para detenerla, su otra mano se había movido con fuerza alejándolos de ella regresándoselos a sus dueños, que difícilmente pudieron controlarlos. La exterminadora de monstruos golpeo el suelo con su puño de la impotencia al no poder hacer nada... ni siquiera sus gritos desesperados podían hacer volver en si a la joven miko que seguía en shock, aun sin comprender lo que ahí sucedía...

.-Muere...-grito la mujer tensando el hilillo entre sus dedos mientras sus labios se curvaban aun mas ensanchando su sonrisa siniestra.

.-Sa..kura.- la sola mención de aquel nombre susurrado por la imponente voz del youkai afecto a la joven miko haciéndola volver a la realidad, logrando que esta centrara toda su atención en lo que ocurría. Pero aquello también perturbo a la youkai que por un segundo dudo en lo que hacia, soltando un poco los hilos mientras los dorados ojos de Sesshoumaru la observaban logrando que esta lo mirara con arrepentimiento plasmado en su rostro.

Kagome comenzó a correr en dirección de la mujer no sabría como la detendría pero lo evitaría, nadie le arrebataría al youkai, ni siquiera ella. No tenia tiempo suficiente para volver a colocar una flecha en el arco, pero aprovecharía aquel descuido de la mujer y la golpearía con esa energía que algunas veces podía expulsar con sus manos.

No era esa energía... sino su poder espiritual dormido y esta vez... estaba segura de usarla con toda su fuerza si lo era necesario... ella y su pequeño cachorro ayudarían a el youkai.

Pero así como aquella estrella fugaz desapareció, la mirada de rencor y odio en la youkai volvió aparecer, tensando nuevamente el hilo, jalándolo con fuerza, haciendo que el youkai cerrara sus ojos al sentir el dolor de aquella arma mientras cortaba la suave piel de su cuello haciéndola sangrar. Solo faltaba que su dedo meñique estirara el pequeño hilito y la cabeza caería en sus manos. Finalmente lo tiro.

Aquella flecha sagrada corto el aire y el hilo de la youkai, haciendo que esta por reacción se alejara un paso atrás, Sesshoumaru cayo hacia delante liberado de aquel agarre que había lacerado gravemente su cuello mientras sus ojos se abrían mirando con lastima al hanyou que continuaba con los ojos cerrados, luchando por seguir conciente...

Los castaños ojos de Kagome se giraron a la misma dirección que la mirada colérica de Sakura observaba, pero sobre aquellas copas de los árboles ya nadie estaba. Una exclamación de sorpresa escapo de los labios de la youkai al evitar rápidamente aquel ataque con ese arco que había rasgado parte de sus ropas deshaciéndolas con su brillo purificador, las serpientes caza almas rodearon a la nueva mujer frente a ella, enroscándose sobre su cuerpo como si le dieran protección. La youkai salto alejándose varios metros de la sacerdotisa que estaba frente a ella, salvaguardando con su cuerpo a los dos hermanos caídos mirándola con altiveza mientras sonreía despectivamente.

Aquel duelo de miradas frías y despectivas era mas peligroso y dañino que cualquier golpe que pudiesen darse, Kikyo alzo sus manos cruzándolas sobre su pecho rápidamente y luego alejándolas, mientras murmuraba algunas palabras que llegaron a ser incomprensibles para la youkai, creando un muro de energía alrededor de ellos, Sakura lanzo uno de sus ataques con ese hilo dorado, pero este fue regresado hacia ella, dañándola de un hombro, justo del mismo lado donde había querido dañar a la miko.

.-Es inútil... no podrás traspasar o destruir este campo de energía y los ataques que me lances te serán devueltos Sakura.-

Sakura se quedo ahí, estática mirando con odio a la mujer y a los otros dos, quien diablos era, porque sabia su nombre? Y como se atrevía a Interponerse en sus planes, Pero de algo estaba segura, de alguna manera pasaría y terminaría con lo que había empezado. Sakura en su vida jamás había dejado algo inconcluso y esta no seria la primera vez que ocurriera... mucho menos si estaba muerta...

Sesshoumaru se alejo de Inuyasha, levantándose con dificultad mientras una de sus manos alejaba del interior de su espalda, de su lacerado cuerpo a toukijin, dejándola caer sobre el suelo haciendo que esta emitiera un ruido sordo al chocar con el mismo.

Cayo de rodillas cubriendo con su brazo izquierdo la herida de la cual largos ríos de sangre brotaba, mas aquel dolor intenso de la opresión en su pecho le lastimo aun mas que la herida, tosió fuertemente arrojando mas sangre por sus labios, retiro con sus dedos la misma, mas el sabor metálico de aquél liquido carmesí le provocaba demasiadas nauseas.

Un hilillo de sangre fue lo único que quedo en sus labios, pero no le importo retíralo, se arrastró despacio sobre el suelo, acercándose lentamente a Inuyasha abriendo con su mano libre el gi rojo, tranquilizándose al darse cuenta que este lo había protegido de la espada, evitando que penetrara el filo en su cuerpo, pero lamentablemente el traje de rata se encontraba totalmente destruido.

El youkai se tiro hacia atrás quedando sentado sobre el suelo deteniéndose con una mano para no caer completamente de espaldas. Los largos cabellos blancos empezaban a cubrirse de sangre y polvo, una mueca de dolor se dibujo en su fino rostro, al sentir como sus heridas cicatrizaban rápidamente ayudadas por la energía maligna del fragmento de shikon que aun llevaba dentro del él, formando uno solo. Dejo escapar un quejido de lastimosos antes de que su mirada se posara con interés sobre Sakura aun dudando que fuera en realidad ella... se comportaba diferente a como la recordaba... a pesar de tenerla misma apariencia... el mismo aroma...

Realmente ella era Su Sakura?...

Los dorados ojos de Sesshoumaru se encontraron con los celestes de la mujer... que extrañamente brillaron complacidos después de girara sus ojos alejando su vista e él...

.-Maldición.-gruño Kikyo viendo como la youkai se abalanzaba contra Kagome, era una lastima que no estuviera cerca para que la barrera la cubriera y si se movía la barrera que los protegía se destruiría dejando vulnerables a aquellos dos estaban demasiado heridos.

Aquellos dorados ojos miraron afligidos a la youkai, era una lastima lo que hacia... Pobre Sakura...

Kagome se alarmo al ver a la youkai corriendo tras de ella tomo el arco y la flecha lista para hacerle frente, pero aquel hilo dorado rompió la flecha lanzada por la mitad dejando expuesta y vulnerable a Kagome. Bien aun tenia su energía espiritual, solo esperaba poder utilizarla como se debía. La joven miko por reflejo cerro sus ojos cuando la vio tan cerca extendiendo sus manos haciendo que de estas saliera energía blanca, pero esta no dio contra su objetivo, la youkai de un rápido y certero movimiento cambio de posición alejándose del mortal y purificador ataque.

.-Estúpida, jamás cierres los ojos frente a tu enemigo.-

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

.-Maldita sea!.- el gruñido rabioso del hanyou resonó por todo el castillo, Naraku camino despacio hasta llegar a la habitación principal, siendo seguido por Kanna quien se sentó haciendo que el hanyou la imitara.

Los largos dedos blancos de la pequeña recorrieron la herida hecha por la miko, tiñendo de oscuro la misma, haciendo que lentamente se regenerara hasta quedar nuevamente con la apariencia de una mano. Despacio la pequeña se levanto, cerrando sus ojos acercándose al hanyou para abrazarlo con fuerza mientras una débil luz violacea los envolvía. Los rojizos ojos de Naraku se abrieron en sorpresa al ver lo que la pequeña hacia. Por su propia voluntad esta volvía a formar parte de su cuerpo.

Una sonrisa ironía adorno los labios del hanyou cuando la luz hubo desaparecido al igual que la presencia de la pequeña.

Aquella niña sabia que esta seria la ultima pelea de su señor y debía volver a ser parte del mismo para restaurar algunas de las energías que el ataque de esa miko le había causado. Era una lastima que Kagura ya estuviera muerta... de no ser así... ahora seria de gran ayuda...

Naraku se levanto de golpe de donde estaba caminando rápidamente hasta llegar a la salida del castillo viendo por una de las rendijas de la puerta a aquel reducido grupo que tantas molestias le causaba. No lo creía pero Kikyo le había traicionado...

Kikyo... esa maldita zorra...

Una sonrisa torcida adorno sus labios, de todas formas algo le decía que lo haría, pero lo que nunca creyó posible es que aquella youkai le ayudaría a entretener a sus enemigos por algunos momentos hasta que el estuviese recuperado y pudiera salir a atacarlos utilizando la perla de shikon completa.

Era verdad, no tenia todos los fragmentos de la perla completos, pero, el youkai Sesshoumaru tenia uno en su interior y a esa jovencita le quitaría el que llevaba entre sus ropas. Aunque de eso se encargaría esa youkai.

Aunque aun tenia sus dudas... se suponía que no tenia alma... como diablos ahora se movía y actuaba con tanta libertad... mas aun sin Kanna cerca... Era un misterio... pero no importaba mientras le ayudara involuntariamente...

Le hubiera gustado tener mas rutas de escape y planear con mas calma su estrategia pero aquella maldita mujer de barro había puesto una fuerte barrera sobre todo el castillo y no tenia forma de alejarse del mismo hasta que la matara... claro... ahora ya tenia una nueva parte de su plan por hacerse...

Sus ojos amargos se posaron sobre el hanyou que seguía tendido sobre el suelo...

.-Y tu me ayudaras... Inuyasha.- murmuro el hanyou mientras una aura violeta se concertaba a su alrededor, haciendo brotar pequeñas chispas a su paso.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron, deteniéndose en la figura que estaba frente a ella, sujetando rudamente de la mano a la youkai quien aun agitaba el hilo dorado entre sus dedos. La castaña mirada empezó a brillar con miedo al ver el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba, la sangre goteando empapando los largos cabellos celestes, apenas y podía conseguir estar en pie y ahora ahí frente a ella, protegiéndola del ataque que aquella mujer le había lanzado.

Un gemido de dolor escapo de los labios del youkai cuando el hilillo se encajo entre su hombro derecho cortándolo como si de una espada se tratara, haciendo brotar mas sangre de su lastimado cuerpo.

Sesshoumaru cayo de rodillas mientras Sakura se alejaba de él quedando cerca mirándolo con desprecio. Kagome se arrodillo junto a él colocando con cuidado una de sus manos sobre su espalda mientras la otra la dirigía ahí donde la sangre salía profusamente sobre su hombro, manchándose de rojo los dedos.

El youkai consiguió girar un poco su rostro viendo tranquilo a la joven, era una verdadera suerte... tener aun algo de energías para protegerla, miro como Kagome se acercaba hasta él posando sus mejilla en la espalda de este mientras suspiraba con temor y dolor.

Sakura sonrió un momento antes de juntar sus dedos sobre su rostro, para que de pronto una extraña luz blanca los envolviera cegando por un momento a todos. Los brazos de Sesshoumaru sujetaron a Kagome protegiéndola mientras esta se refugiaba entre sus brazos buscando su protección.

La larga manga del brazo de la miko fue bajando lentamente, cuando aquella brillante y cegadora luz desapareció. Los ojos de Kikyo comenzaron a ver con calma pero ahí donde debía estar aquel trío, ya nada quedaba.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

_La luna brillaba tan intensa y hermosa, al menos así se veía aquel día, todas las noches parecidas a esa salían siempre al pequeño jardín recostándose sobre la mullida vegetación mientras miraban el cielo lleno de estrellas alumbrado por la elegante luz de la luna que orgullosa se alzaba en medio del espacio infinito. Algunas veces se quedaban ahí dormidos, él entre los brazos de su querida youkai mientras ella, con ternura y cuidado se recostaba junto a él tiernamente dándole al final un beso en la frente. Él, aunque dormido, sonreía al sentir aquel amor que aquella mujer le proporcionaba. _

_Si ella lo amaba entonces por que ahora deseaba únicamente matarlo. _

_Porque Sakura ahora le odiaba?... Porque? _

_La mirada de rencor y odio de la mujer nuevamente se formo en sus recuerdos haciéndole volver a la realidad..._

Los ojos dorados del youkai se abrieron, buscando con su mirada a la youkai, se levanto despacio de donde estaba, ahí junto a él estaba Kagome. La tomo entre sus brazos atrayéndola a él. Lentamente acaricio su rostro trazando ligeras caricias sobre su piel, teniendo cuidado en no despertarla. La mirada del youkai se lleno de ternura, cuando observo el abultado vientre de la miko. Sus largos dedos se dirigieron ahí, acariciando levemente la piel, sintiendo al pequeño ser, que se movía haciéndose notar. Una sonrisa triste se dibujo en su labios, después de depositar aquel suave beso sobre la frente de la joven. Cuanto había deseado evitarle esta batalla a la joven, pero lamentablemente el destino se había empeñado en que ella estuviese presente.

Se levanto, mirando que sus heridas ya no se encontraban ahí, incluso sus ropas se encontraban como estaba horas antes de que aquella batalla hubiese comenzado. Se alejo de Kagome buscando con su mirada y con su olfato al inconfundible aroma de Sakura, mismo que estaba seguro haber percibido en aquel momento cuando estuvo junto a ella en la habitación de Naraku.

Camino despacio adentrándose en ese profundo bosque donde su olfato le llevaba y estaba seguro que ella se encontraba. La luna en ese lugar brillaba aun con mas intensidad, pareciendo ser en realidad un sol que todo lo iluminaba, pero dejando algunos lugares en la penumbra, rodeándolos con la sombras escondiendo muchas cosas inexplicables... escondiéndola a ella.

.-Sakura.- murmuro el youkai al detenerse junto a una de esas sombras, estando seguro que ahí ella se encontraba mirándolo con su calmada y dulce mirada celeste, esa misma que cuando veía miraba el cielo.

Lentamente la mujer salió de entre las sombras moviéndose con elegancia, agitando suavemente sus dorados rizos arrastrando su largo cabello mientras miraba con ternura al youkai que tenia frente a ella. Los fríos ojos de Sesshoumaru recorrieron su cuerpo, indudablemente era ella, la misma Sakura que había muerto entre sus brazos.

Además... aquella luna, aquellos pétalos de cerezo que inconfundiblemente siempre estaban presentes al verla, siguiéndola rodeándola como una cálida aura, la esbelta figura siendo iluminada por los tenues rayos de luna... de luna llena... su favorita...

_.-Recuérdanos.- lentamente los latidos del corazón de la youkai dejaron de escucharse, el tenue calor que envolvía su cuerpo la abandonaba a cada segundo que pasaba. Sesshoumaru se encontraba ahí, mirando el calmado rostro de la youkai que lentamente perdía color y mostraba un lánguido color pálido. _

Sesshoumaru negó lentamente con la cabeza negándose a recordad aquel horrible pasado...

.-Si yo morí en aquella ocasión Sesshoumaru.- siseo la youkai acercándose hasta Sesshoumaru quedando algunos centímetros lejos de él.

.-Ese día, tu partiste a pesar de mis advertencias... no creí que sobrevivirías... pero que extraño fue el destino, ya que fui yo la que murió.-

.-¿Por qué regresaste?.-murmuro Sesshoumaru sin emoción en su voz perdiéndose en esa mirada celeste que lo hechizaba.

.-Para saber... si en realidad... Cumplirías tu promesa.- algunas débiles lagrimas bajaron por los ojos azules, cayendo sin contemplación por sus mejillas, el youkai limpio algunas con sus dedos viendo que estas no eran claras como los demás sino que eran rojas... lagrimas de sangre.- Estoy muerta... pero puedo moverme y recupere mi cuerpo gracias a la energía maligna que me brindo ese hanyou.-

.-Quiero saber si en realidad durante todos estos años... alguna vez estuve presente en tu corazón.- la melodiosa voz de la youkai se escuchaba tan dulce y suave en los oídos de Sesshoumaru.

Cuantas noches había necesitado escucharla, esa voz que lo tranquilizaba que le hacia sentir tan sereno y relajado. Pero todo era una mentira. Esa no era la antigua Sakura, jamás se hubiera comportado de esa manera... nuca dudaría de sus sentimientos. Los dorados ojos del youkai la miraron severo, haciendo que Sakura lo mirara tristemente.

.-Eso debería de preguntártelo a ti... trataste de matarme.- Sakura acorto los paso que la alejaban de Sesshoumaru pegando su cuerpo al suyo, llevando una de sus manos al cuello de este acercándolo mas a ella mientras aspiraba su aroma.

.-No fue esa mi intención, sino mas bien la de ese despreciable sujeto, estaba manipulándome y fuiste tu quien me libero de él.- los ojos labios de la youkai besaron suavemente la mejilla del youkai, Sesshoumaru cerro sus ojos mientras sujetaba la fina y delicada cintura de la mujer.

Sesshoumaru esa noche... pasaron demasiadas cosas... tantas que nunca mas pude confiar nadie... ya no sabia que creer.- aquellos sollozos lastimeros que la mujer soltaba le dolían, presionándole con demasiada fuerza su interior.

.-Sakura.-

Tan idéntica... tan parecida... pero no podía ser...

Esa ilusión solo era una sombra del ayer...

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Kagome abrió sus castaños ojos lentamente observando los enormes y grandes árboles que apreciaban con claridad gracias a los intensos rayos de luna, moviéndose con cuidado hasta levantarse, acaricio su vientre, dándose cuenta que su pequeño diablillo estaba mas tranquilo de lo que jamás había estado.. Agito su cabeza despacio, tratando de alejar el dolor que ahora golpeaba la misma, recordaba que estaba junto a Sesshoumaru antes de que esa youkai emitiera con sus manos una brillante luz blanca que la cegó por unos momentos y ahora estaba ahí, sola y seguramente muy lejos de donde la batalla se llevaba a cabo.

Llevo sus manos alrededor de sus brazos abrazándose con suavidad a si misma, aun podía sentir la calidez del abrazo de Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru la había abrazado, protegido y no la rechazo como creía. Entonces lo que su corazón sentía era cierto, aquellas palabras tan crueles que el youkai le había dicho muchas semanas atrás solo eran mentiras.

Entonces era verdad... lo que su corazón sentía era cierto...

Aquellas palabras tan crueles que el youkai le había dicho muchas semanas atrás solo eran mentiras...

Mentiras para protegerla...

Y también estaba su pequeño cachorro, el mismo que extrañamente no se movía lastimándola, al contrario simplemente estaba ahí, descansado. Definitivamente, ambos habían necesitado tanto la presencia de Sesshoumaru junto a ellos.

Kagome negó con la cabeza mientras caminaba despacio por el espeso bosque, justo en la misma dirección que Sesshoumaru tomara. ¿Porque el youkai no le tenia aun esa confianza? la había hecho sufrir demasiado, pero ahora veía que su amor por él no había disminuido en lo absoluto, al contrario era mas intenso y crecía con solo darse cuenta de que el en todo momento buscaba protegerla.

.-Tonto Sesshoumaru.- Murmuro la miko. Ella se lo dijo, estaría con él, lo ayudaría y protegería de todo. Por que lo quería. Tomo su vientre entre sus manos mientras sonreía tiernamente... ambos lo querían...

/7/7/7/7

Notas de la Yuka: Hu, lo cambie un poco a como estaba escrito, por eso me trade en actualizar y porque no habia tenido nada de tiempo, estoy reescribiendolo nuevamente, ya que a mi beta y a mi no nos parece lo suficiente bueno el final asi que creo que me tardare un poco mas de la cuenta con los ultimos capitulos, pero no desesperen que valdra la pena...

.-Revie...

.-picasso... Sakura, Sakura... pues ya veran porque es asi... gracias por el revi y saluditos! n.n

.- HawkAngel XD... gracias y tu tambien cuidate! Saluditos!

.-Elen-Ses... Hola! pues si soy considerada... aunque todos me dejan review en el segundo capi XD... aun asi sigo escribiendo las dos versiones... aqui te doy la respuesta de tu duda y espero te guste... saluditos!

.-Kagome1013... pues ya veran lo que en verdad le pasa a Sakura... gracias por tus porras y saluditos!

.-Legna... te extrañaba por aca, pero que bueno que pudiste dejarme un revi para saber que sigues leyendo n.n... si el fianl se acerca... y creeme que yo tambien espero eso XD... saluditos!

.-Utena1886... hahahaha esa impresion general dio XD pero no... hahahaha... gracias y saluditos!

.- yokoh... hehehe... esa impresion quise dar pero no... aun no es tiempo chibi XD Gracias chibi por tu revi y nos estamos leyendo saluditos!

.-keyq... pues entonces despues de este capitulo me querras matar XD saluditos!

.-Rerry Hubo consiracion y me robaran el capitulo en pinguinitico u.u... tendre que hacerlo otra vez... mou... lo de Sakura pronto se descubrira Saluditos!

.-kagome2172... Muchas gracias por tomarte la noche para leerlo, me siento feliz de veras, lo encontrastre en una comunidad de msn? Debe ser la que creo... en fin, la persona que la escribio **no** me **pidio permiso** asi que fue **plagiada** para alla, pero confio en que ese problema se haya resualto ya... gracias por tus palabras, y me alhaga en verdad, aunque creo que aun me falta demasiado para ser buena fan writter... en fin muchas gracias nuevamente... y saluditos!

.-anita-asakura... Gracias y aqui la actualizacion linda... saluditos!

.-DarKagura... Gracias y yo tambien lo espero... saluditos!

.-alba... Holas otra vez! gracias por los animos y hare todo lo posible por actualizar con rapidez, saluditos!


	10. 20 Inocentes

**My Lost Memories****: Final Dream**

Por:Yuka

Beta: Papallona

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, nunca lo será y no lo quiero! Al que quiero es a Naraku! XD 

**Advertencia (favor leer):** Bien este es mi segundo fic de Inuyasha, de la pareja SesshoumaruxKagome, ya lo se esta pareja es imposible si, pero como es mi fic aquí todo es posible XDDD espero y les guste! Manden su review si les gusto o si de plano esta pésimo, que es lo mas seguro ;)

* * *

**Capitulo 20. Inocentes...**

Sesshoumaru esa noche... pasaron demasiadas cosas... tantas que nunca mas pude confiar nadie... ya no sabia que creer.- aquellos sollozos lastimeros que la mujer soltaba le dolían, presionándole con demasiada fuerza su interior.

.-Sakura.- murmuro el youkai abrazándola aun con mas fuerza, mientras cerraba sus ojos concentrándose en degustar aquel delicioso aroma a cerezas que desprendía su cuerpo.

.-Y aun no se que paso Sesshoumaru... pero ahora... solamente quiero estar contigo...- el youkai se separo un poco de ella, abriendo lentamente sus ojos encontrándose con la profunda y melancólica mirada celeste de la youkai.

Mismos que fueron perdiendo el color, al igual que los suyos, perdiéndose ambos en el alma del otro, mezclando sus memorias, sus pasados...

Flash Back

_Los cálidos ojos azules de la youkai estaban llenos de lagrimas mas los largos mechones dorados de sus cabellos le ocultaban la mirada, impidiéndole aquel joven que la veía con ternura, notar el incontenible dolor que sentía en el alma. _

_.-Este será nuestro adiós... no quiero que vengas esta vez conmigo... no soportaría que algo te ocurriera.- los largos dedos blancos de Sesshoumaru recorrieron con suavidad la pálida mejilla de Sakura._

_.-No tengo miedo... quiero ir contigo... siempre he luchado junto a ti.- la youkai abrazo con fuerza a Sesshoumaru, dejando caer sus lagrimas inconteniblemente contra el hombro de este. _

_.-Ya has visto demasiada muerte y esta guerra cada día es mas cruel, yo si tengo miedo de que algo te pase y no pueda estar ahí para evitarlo.- Sesshoumaru la aparto un poco de si rompiendo el dulce abrazo mientras tomaba el bello rostro de la mujer entre sus manos atrayéndola para darle un suave beso. _

_.-Pero puedo defenderme, tu lo sabes, quiero ir contigo.- la youkai dejo que el joven mirara su semblante melancólico. Y es que desde que era unos niños siempre habían estado juntos, por que ahora no podían, por que?. _

_.- Lo siento pero no puedes... ya es hora de que termine todo.- Sesshoumaru se separo de ella, caminando hasta la puerta corrediza de papel, dejando sus dedos levemente apoyados sobre la misma. _

_.- Volveré Sakura, terminare con todo esto y jamás volveremos a separarnos.- Sakura le mostró una dulce antes de bajar su mirada, para simplemente escuchar como se deslizaba la pequeña y frágil puerta. _

_/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7 _

_.-Eres tan molesta como su madre.- Sakura se giro rápidamente, mirando con desconfianza los dorados ojos de aquel hombre detrás de ella. _

_.-Inutashio-sama.- Por reflejo sus rodillas se doblaron dejándola arrodillada frente a él. Como demasiadas veces en el pasado lo había hecho. _

_.-Vaya... se ve que no escogió mal, aunque me repugnas tanto como ella.- Aquello realmente la molesto, aunque ahora le dolía demasiado su mejilla por haberlo visto así. _

_Su mano lentamente palpo su mejilla que latía después de aquel golpe que ese hombre le había dado después de que Sakura le viera desafiante y sin respeto. Y seguía viéndole igual, retándolo. Una sonrisa burlesca adorno los labios del comandante mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella, arrodillándose a su lado mientras una de sus manos la tomaba de la barbilla acercando su rostro al suyo. _

_.-No sabes cuanto odie a la madre de Sesshoumaru... y cuanto te odio a ti... a ella por ser una mujer impuesta para mi... y a ti... por ser la mujer impuesta para mi hijo.- Sakura golpeo aquella mano, haciendo un movimiento rápido para alejarse de él. Mas nuevamente aquel hombre estaba cerca de ella, mirándola con infinito odio. _

_.-Acaso crees que Sesshoumaru te ama?... que ingenua... simplemente esta obligado a cuidar de ti... jamás te ha querido...- Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron desmesuradamente.- Eres una carga para él... como para mi lo fue su madre- _

_.-Es mentira.- _

_.-No lo es lo sabes... le tienes tan harto que ya no te soporta cerca... por eso prefiere ir a la guerra que estar junto a ti.- Sakura negó lentamente con la cabeza, tenia que ser una mentira, Sesshoumaru la quería, demasiadas veces se lo había demostrado. _

_Sesshoumaru... el... _

_.-No crees que seria mejor que desaparecieras de su vida.- _

_.-Por que lo hace... por que me dice esas palabras tan crueles.- _

_.-No quiero que mi hijo viva el mismo infierno que yo viví, el no amar y estar obligado a hacerlo sin sentirlo.- Sakura bajo la mirada, entonces Sesshoumaru sufría, por su culpa, no se merecía algo si. _

_.-Esta bien Sakura... ya no diré nada mas... pero tu serás la culpable de su amargura... ya que al final terminaran los dos odiándose.- _

Fin del Flash Back

.-Sakura...- susurro quedamente Sesshoumaru saliendo de aquel extraño estupor que lo había embargado, mas la mujer no le respondía seguía con la mirada perdida, seguramente recordando aun lo que había sido su vida.

Sesshoumaru volvió a abrazarla, quería saber que mas le había pasado a Sakura antes de morir, pero era ahora solo la youkai la que recordaba, lo había expulsado de sus recuerdos, Porque había sufrido así? ella no se lo merecía... No Sakura.

Flash Back

_Había salido corriendo dejando al comandante atrás, esperaba aun encontrar a Sesshoumaru cerca, pero toda la comitiva de guerreros ya había partido, se dejo caer en el suelo, mientras lloraba, las fuertes pisadas de aquel enorme perro que era el padre de Sesshoumaru, se escucharon con fuerza, mientras se alejaba del castillo que los tres compartían. _

_Los fuertes rayos blancos de la luna dieron contra ella, cuando aquella celosa nube se aparto de los cielos dejando a esta libre de su presencia. Los dorados cabellos de la youkai brillaron, Sakura levanto lentamente su rostro mirando con tristeza a el bello astro. _

_Sesshoumaru... la odiaba... la quería... ya no lo sabia... no sabia ni tenia nadie a quien creer... _

_Despacio fue bajando su mirada, encontrándose rodeada de demasiadas personas. Aquellas a quien protegía con recelo por ser, seres débiles y frágiles, los humanos que vivían en las cercanías del castillo. _

_Vio como se acercaban a ella, con temor y nerviosos, mas la determinación en su mirada le hizo saber lo que se proponían a hacer, se levanto con suavidad del suelo, mas no les miro simplemente dejo su mirada baja. Su cuerpo fue rodeado por múltiples pétalos rosados, antes de que sus dedos se tornaran dorados y de ellos se desprendieran múltiples hilillos del mismo color. _

_Leves gritos de dolor se desprendieron de las bocas de aquellos que intentaron atacarla, mas sus heridas eran insignificantes, no les matarían. Sakura levanto lentamente sus manos observándolas con cuidado, mirando con dolor aquellas gotas rojas que contenían sus largas uñas. _

_Nuevamente se dejo caer escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos... _

_Ya ni siquiera valía la pena defenderse... _

_Ni siquiera, por el hijo que llevaba en su vientre... _

Fin del Flash Back

.-Pero desde eso... ya paso un tiempo... un largo tiempo.- Sesshoumaru sintió como la youkai se alejaba de él, caminando hasta dejarlo atrás.

Sus dorados ojos se giraron siguiéndola en silencio, notando como una extraña luz empezó a emanar de sus manos, libre y cálida hasta materializarse en un pequeño cuerpo. Los largos cabellos rubios de Sakura se agitaron, desprendiendo de ellos aquellas mismas florecillas doradas mientras sonreía tiernamente, al mismo tiempo que estrechaba con ternura aquel pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos. Sesshoumaru se giro por completo estupefacto sin creer lo que veía.

.-Así se vería nuestro pequeño hijo, si no hubiéramos tenido ese pasado.- murmuro la mujer, quien sujetaba a un pequeño youkai que aparentaba tener escasos ocho años humanos, el largo cabello celeste llegaba hasta sus hombros, las marcas idénticas a las del youkai, solo heredando los profundos ojos azules de su madre.

Ahora comprendo por que cuidabas a una humana de esa edad, seguramente te lo recordaba.- Sesshoumaru se acerco hasta ambos sujetándolos, atrayéndolos hasta él, sus ojos recorrieron la diminuta figura de aquel, su hijo, de la misma forma que sus dedos lo hacían.

Sesshoumaru cayo de rodillas cuando la débil imagen del pequeño, desapareció dejando solo una rastro de débiles brillos como estrellas a su alrededor. Cerros sus ojos bajando su rostro hacia el suelo.

¿Por qué le hacia esto Sakura¿Por qué le atormentaba de esa manera?...

.-¿Qué pretendes Sakura?.- La youkai camino hasta el quedando frente al youkai riendo fríamente. Mas Sesshoumaru pudo distinguir una pizca de melancolía en su mirada. Pero no dijo nada simplemente bajo la vista nuevamente.

.-Quiero pedirte algo... aun confió en ti y... dejare que realices esto.- Sesshoumaru levanto la vista mirándola sin entender. Sakura lo miro un momento para luego volver a caminar quedando nuevamente tras su espalda.-Quiero a esa joven que vino con nosotros... y tu me la traerás aquí.- Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos incrédulo mientras soltaba un gemido de asombro.

.-Aceptas lo que te pido... mi querido Sesshoumaru.- La mirada de Sakura se entristeció de golpe, aquello era una estupidez de su parte, pero necesitaba hacerlo, no quería que el joven sufriera de la misma manera en la que ella lo había hecho.

Aquella mujer también era una carga para Sesshoumaru, tal y como ella alguna vez lo fue... Así que... debía matarla ella misma para liberar a Sesshoumaru de su condena...

.-No puedo... No lo haré- murmuro el youkai cerrando nuevamente sus ojos.

.- No tienes alternativa... ella tiene que estar aquí... necesito eliminarla Sesshoumaru.- Sakura miro de reojo al youkai, viendo solo su espalda pues este continuaba con la cabeza abajo.

.- No sabes lo que dices.- Los ojos dorados del youkai se abrieron al sentir el tibio roce de aquella tersa hoja, un rosado pétalo de sakura termino el en suelo, ondeando junto a otros mas que lentamente se acumulaban.

.-Ya veo... realmente nunca estuviste interesado en mi... jamás ocupe un lugar en tu corazón... esta bien, solo No interfieras o morirás.- Sakura se giro de golpe quedando frente al youkai que se había levantado mirándola también.

Los largos mechones de cabello rubio le cubrieron el rostro, justo como aquella noche, no permitiría que Sesshoumaru la viera destrozada, aun le amaba, demasiado, que acaso no veía que estaba sufriendo, se sacrifico en una ocasión para evitarle el dolor, pero aun así ese youkai se empeñaba en buscarlo.

.-No dejare que llegues hasta ella Sakura... He decidido... como el youkai que soy, proteger a esa mujer... aunque el costo sea mi propia vida.- murmuro Sesshoumaru mirándola fríamente.

.-Que así sea... Sesshoumaru... prepárate.- siseo la youkai levantando una de sus manos haciendo brotar nuevamente aquel hilillo dorado mismo que fue rodeado por algunos de los pétalos de sakura, haciéndolo brillar rosado. Sesshoumaru solo se le quedo viendo esperando lo que seria su ataque.

El látigo que sostenía la mujer golpeo en el aire dirigiéndose hasta el youkai, acariciando su mejilla cortándola mientras una delgada línea de sangre bajaba de la misma.

.-Necesitaras mas que eso para derrotarme Sakura.- los celestes ojos de la youkai brillaron coléricos.

.-Eso ya lo se.- murmuro perversamente haciendo que el látigo se enredara en su mano, haciendo que esta se uniera al látigo formando una espada con ella.

.- Muere.- siseo la youkai arrojándose contra Sesshoumaru.

Aquella flecha sagrada llego hasta la youkai enterrándose en su espada, destruyéndola, quedando solo la mano atravesada por la misma, que lentamente comenzaba a sangrar, los rabiosos ojos celestes de Sakura se giraron buscando a la responsable de aquello. Mas lo único que vio fue como Sesshoumaru avanzaba hasta la mujer dejándola de tras de él protegiéndola de algún ataque que la youkai le lanzara.

.-Que irónico es el destino... tú... protegiendo a una humana, tal y como lo hizo tu padre antes de perecer.- siseo con burla la youkai regocijándose al ver como la mirada de Sesshoumaru se enfadaba viéndose peligrosa, pero Sakura se irrito aun mas al ver como la miko abrazaba por la espalda al youkai, feliz de ver que no le había pasado nada malo.

Sesshoumaru se dio la vuelta teniendo especial cuidado en los movimientos de Sakura aunque extrañamente sabia que no haría nada mas. Al menos todavía no. Sus dorados ojos dejaron de observar a la youkai concentrándose en ver aquella mirada castaña que le miraba preocupada. Una sutil sonrisa adorno sus labios haciéndole sentir tranquilo al ver que no tenia herida alguna Kagome. La joven miko volvo a abrazarlo satisfecha con tenerlo cerca. Sesshoumaru quiso hace lo mismo pero no podía, la amenaza de Sakura aun estaba latente, lentamente separo a Kagome de el, haciendo que esta lo mirara.

.-Ella es..- susurro Kagome viendo por encima del hombro de Sesshoumaru a la youkai.

.-Sakura...- murmuro Sesshoumaru cerrando sus ojos por un momento. Kagome le vio sin entender, como era posible aquello.

.-Es solo un espectro al servicio de Naraku, rompió el sello que contenía su alma y lo que quedaba de su cuerpo... solo esta aquí para matar y cuando lo haga... volverá a desaparecer.- los ojos de Sesshoumaru se abrieron cuando termino de decir aquello, esperando que Kagome lo entendiera y viera la gravedad de aquel problema. Aunque ni siquiera el mismo estaba seguro de que aquello seria así.

.-Si es así... tenemos que enfrentarla juntos.- Kagome tomo entre sus manos el arco volviendo a colocar una flecha mas en el mismo.

.-No puedes.-el youkai camino unos pasos alejándose de la miko, Kagome le miro confundida, caminado hasta el mirándolo con insistencia ¿qué significaba aquello?

.- No puedes estar aquí... retírate.- aquellas palabras tan frías le dolieron, mas no dio un paso atrás, camino aun mas quedando escasos paso del youkai.

.-¿Qué dices?... ¿Por qué me dices esto?.- mas el youkai no le contesto, camino algunos pasos mas para luego verla de reojo impasiblemente.

.-Si no te vas Kagome... tendré que matarte... entiende esta no es tu lucha...-

.-¿Qué?... esta también mi lucha.-grito la joven acercándose nuevamente al youkai, quedando a un lado de él, sujetando con fuerza sus ropas, haciendo que la mirara. Aquellos ojos dorados no mostraban emoción alguna al mirarla.

.-Obedece... No me desafíes Kagome.- murmuro el youkai antes de cerrar sus ojos sin la mínima intención de seguir viendo a aquella testaruda joven, Kagome se acerco aun mas al youkai jalando con sus manos la manga de sus ropas en un intento de que nuevamente la viera.

.-Me niego... me quedare contigo...- los intentos de la joven no daban resultado alguno, Sesshoumaru no le prestaba atención, su mirada amarilla seguía escondida celosamente en sus párpados mientras la joven intentaba hacerle entender.- Sabes que tengo que estar aquí... por que no lo entiendes, mi deber es estar aquí.. contigo... Sesshoumaru mírame.-

Mas el youkai no la miro solamente Kagome sintió como una ráfaga de viento la empujaba haciéndola caer sentada algunos metros alejada del youkai. Un gemido de sorpresa escapo de sus labios, mas no sentía dolor alguno en su cuerpo. Kagome miro al youkai, este no la había lastimado solo, como le había pedido, solo la alejo de él.

Kagome se levanto mirando a Sesshoumaru intentando dar algunos pasos para acercarse nuevamente a el, vio como este levantaba una de sus manos en su dirección mientras esta brillaba con su característico brillo verdoso, aquello solo significaba que estaba listo para arrojar su veneno.

.-Aléjate... hazlo Kagome o esta vez si perecerás.-

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

La exterminadora de monstruos era seguida por el monje, mientras en sus manos llevaba la pequeño zorrito, acercándose aprisa a donde Inuyasha y esa mujer se encontraban. Los largos cabellos de Kikyo arrastraban en el suelo al estar arrodillada en el mismo, siendo movidos con suavidad por el viento, mientras sus manos se encargaban de limpiar algunos de los rastros de sangre, dejándole ver la profundidad de las heridas que tenia el hanyou.

Los castaños ojos de Sango la observaban desconfiada y aunque aquella mujer les había ayudado salvando de la muerte al youkai, aun no le tenia la suficiente confianza a esa mujer. Podía traicionarlos en cualquier momento. Justo como siempre lo hacia...

.-Inuyasha pronto despertara... solo necesitaba descansar.- murmuró la miko dándose cuenta de la mirada de escudriño de los cuatro acompañantes del hanyou. Cerro sus ojos un segundo para luego abrirlos, seguramente querían preguntarle sobre el paradero de los dos youkais y de Kagome, pero no se atrevían a hacerlo.

.-La verdad ni yo misma se donde se encuentren esos tres... pero estoy segura que Sesshoumaru pronto volverá junto con Kagome.- susurro la joven recorriendo con su mirada la amplia fortaleza deteniéndose en el castillo donde seguramente Naraku les observaba.

.-¿Como sabes eso?.- chillo el pequeño zorrito soltándose del agarre de Sango llegando hasta donde Inuyasha mientras tocaba con sus manitas el rostro de este.

.-Por que... Sesshoumaru volverá... estoy segura que lo hará.- los cuatro acompañantes del hanyou dormido, miraron desconcertados a la mujer que simplemente sonreía tranquila y confiada, como si aquellas palabras fueran lo mas natural de mundo...

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

.-Irme... no... jamás lo haré.- grito Kagome enfadada a ese obstinado Sesshoumaru, mas no pudo ver cuando la youkai se había abalanzado sobre ella, golpeándola con el látigo dorado lastimando su brazo haciéndolo sangrar, tumbándola nuevamente sentada sobre el suelo.

"_Tan molesta... tan fastidiosa como alguna vez fue ella" _Sakura miro con odio a la joven, viendo como esta sujetaba con fuerza su brazo tratando con eso detener la profusa sangre que del mismo brotaba.

.-Me tienes harta... si no quieres hacer lo que él te dice, perfecto, te matare a ti primero.- Nuevamente Sakura arremetió contra ella, pero una de las manos de Kagome la detuvo arrojándola lejos con le poder espiritual que lentamente desaparecía de las mismas.

.-Si Sesshoumaru no te mata yo si lo haré... estúpida humana...- Kagome se levanto dispuesta a volver a utilizar su energía contra la youkai, que nuevamente se arrojo contra la miko, pero antes de que pudiera dañarla, Sesshoumaru empujó rudamente a Kagome lejos dejándola arrodillada en el suelo viéndolo sin entender.

.-¿Por que?... ¿Por qué no me entiendes Sesshoumaru?.- susurro la miko viendo como este ahora se colocaba delante de Sakura, como si la protegiera. Sesshoumaru únicamente pudo desviar la mirada hacia un lado.

.-Ya que no te marchas... cumpliré mi advertencia..- Kagome se desconcierto aun mas con aquellas palabras viendo enfadada al youkai, pero sin levantarse y es que ¿como podía ser tan terco?.

.-Entiéndeme!... No quiero dejarte... te necesito cerca... Tu lo sabes mejor que yo.- grito Kagome. Los ojos de Sesshoumaru la vieron de reojo, para después cerrarse mientras volteaba el rostro, varias lagrimas bajaron por las mejillas de la miko.

Kagome bajo la vista derrotada que mas podía hacer para que Sesshoumaru la comprendiera.

.-Pobre estúpida humana... acaso crees que le interesa lo que le digas... te atreviste retarlo y te matara... pero... descuida... yo me encargare de hacerlo.- la mano de Sakura volvió a formarse en aquella espada a pesar de estar lastimada, tan solo necesitaba rozar con el filo la cabeza y esta cedería. Su sonrisa se acrecentó al ver que la mujer esta vez ya no se defendería.

.-No te atrevas Sakura.- aquellas garras realmente la dañaban, clavándose entre su suave piel, inundando su interior con aquel corrosivo veneno., Sakura gimió de dolor para luego buscar la mirada de Sesshoumaru que estaba junto a ella sujetándola con fuerza de su muñeca, pero los dorados ojos del youkai solo miraban con tristeza a la joven que estaba ahí a los pies de ambos.

.-¿Cómo te atreviste Sesshoumaru?.- Gruño antes de que el youkai doblara su mano con fuerza, rompiendo cada uno de los huesos de la misma haciéndola sangrar profusamente para luego soltarla. Sakura se alejo de un salto del youkai, sosteniendo su mano con la otra viendo el terrible daño que le había hecho.

No podría volver a utilizar ese brazo en lo que quedaba de la batalla. Sus celestes ojos se posaron sobre Sesshoumaru, que seguía frente a la chica, quien ahora lo miraba también con melancolía.

.-Entiéndelo tu también Sakura... Kagome... esta lidiando conmigo... No te interpongas en esto.-

.-Kagome Me veo obligado a eliminarte.-susurro el youkai antes de levantar una de sus manos frente al rostro de la miko haciendo que esta nuevamente adquiriera aquel mortal brillo verdoso. Kagome abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos dándose cuenta que Sesshoumaru no mentía.

.-Sesshoumaru...- una ráfaga verdosa envolvió a la miko quien solo pudo levantar un poco sus manos para intentar cubrirse.

7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

_Ayúdenme! _

Los ojos dorados del hanyou se abrieron de golpe intentando levantarse a pesar del dolor de sus heridas. Miroku y Sango intentaron inútilmente de contenerlo, pero Inuyasha ya se había levantado, mirando con interés a su alrededor. Para luego posar su mirada sobre la de la miko que lo observaba desconcertada.

.-Escuche la voz de Kagome... pidiendo ayuda... ¿Que diablos pasa Kikyo?.- La resucitada miko no respondió, solo giro su rostro mirando con tristeza la luna llena...

¿Por qué siempre las personas inocentes eran las que debían sufrir así?

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Aquel veneno en verdad era sumamente corrosivo y mortal, Sakura miro con interés ahí, donde se suponía debía estar la jovencita, pero no había rastros ya de algo de ella, mas que aquellos pedazos del arco que no habían sido alcanzados por el veneno, mientras este aun derretía lo que a su paso tocaba.

Sakura miro la luna, al mismo tiempo que una risa siniestra brotaba quedamente de sus labios. Al menos aquella molestia ya había sido eliminada como había querido en primer lugar. Acaricio levemente los rizos de su cabello dorado viendo como estos brillaban casi blancos con la luz de la luna. Sesshoumaru seguía ahí. Estático con los ojos cerrados mientras largos sus cabellos eran sacudidos por el viento

.-Bien hecho Sesshoumaru...- Aquellas palabras tan frías y crueles podría intimidar a cualquiera que la escuchara... pero no a ese youkai, que seguía igual de frió, negándose a observar lo que sus manos habían hecho.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Notas de la Yuka: Sorry no habia tenido nada de tiempo para actualizar y de hecho no deberia estar haciendolo, pero aprovechandode que nadie me ve subo el fic!

Agradecimientos a Yokoh, anita-asakura, HawkAngel XD, kagome2172  
, Kagome1013, ALBA. Muchas gracias por tan lindos reviews y ahora si... hasta la proxima :)


	11. 20 Alt Inocentes

**My Lost Memories: Final Dream**

Por:YukaKyo

Beta: Papallona

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, nunca lo será y no lo quiero! Al que quiero es a Naraku! XD 

**Advertencia (favor leer):** Bien este es mi segundo fic de Inuyasha, de la pareja SesshoumaruxKagome, ya lo se esta pareja es imposible si, pero como es mi fic aquí todo es posible XDDD espero y les guste! Manden su review si les gusto o si de plano esta pésimo, que es lo mas seguro ;)

* * *

**Capitulo 20 Alt. Inocentes...**

Sesshoumaru esa noche... pasaron demasiadas cosas... tantas que nunca mas pude confiar nadie... ya no sabia que creer.- aquellos sollozos lastimeros que la mujer soltaba le dolían, presionándole con demasiada fuerza su interior.

.-Sakura.- murmuro el youkai abrazándola aun con mas fuerza, mientras cerraba sus ojos concentrándose en degustar aquel delicioso aroma a cerezas que desprendía su cuerpo.

.-Y aun no se que paso Sesshoumaru... pero ahora... solamente quiero estar contigo...- el youkai se separo un poco de ella, abriendo lentamente sus ojos encontrándose con la profunda y melancólica mirada celeste de la youkai.

Mismos que fueron perdiendo el color, al igual que los suyos, perdiéndose ambos en el alma del otro, mezclando sus memorias, sus pasados...

Flash Back

_Los cálidos ojos azules de la youkai estaban llenos de lagrimas mas los largos mechones dorados de sus cabellos le ocultaban la mirada, impidiéndole aquel joven que la veía con ternura, notar el incontenible dolor que sentía en el alma. _

_.-Este será nuestro adiós... no quiero que vengas esta vez conmigo... no soportaría que algo te ocurriera.- los largos dedos blancos de Sesshoumaru recorrieron con suavidad la pálida mejilla de Sakura._

_.-No tengo miedo... quiero ir contigo... siempre he luchado junto a ti.- la youkai abrazo con fuerza a Sesshoumaru, dejando caer sus lagrimas inconteniblemente contra el hombro de este. _

_.-Ya has visto demasiada muerte y esta guerra cada día es mas cruel, yo si tengo miedo de que algo te pase y no pueda estar ahí para evitarlo.- Sesshoumaru la aparto un poco de si rompiendo el dulce abrazo mientras tomaba el bello rostro de la mujer entre sus manos atrayéndola para darle un suave beso. _

_.-Pero puedo defenderme, tu lo sabes, quiero ir contigo.- la youkai dejo que el joven mirara su semblante melancólico. Y es que desde que era unos niños siempre habían estado juntos, por que ahora no podían, por que?. _

_.- Lo siento pero no puedes... ya es hora de que termine todo.- Sesshoumaru se separo de ella, caminando hasta la puerta corrediza de papel, dejando sus dedos levemente apoyados sobre la misma. _

_.- Volveré Sakura, terminare con todo esto y jamás volveremos a separarnos.- Sakura le mostró una dulce antes de bajar su mirada, para simplemente escuchar como se deslizaba la pequeña y frágil puerta. _

_/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7 _

_.-Eres tan molesta como su madre.- Sakura se giro rápidamente, mirando con desconfianza los dorados ojos de aquel hombre detrás de ella. _

_.-Inutashio-sama.- Por reflejo sus rodillas se doblaron dejándola arrodillada frente a él. Como demasiadas veces en el pasado lo había hecho. _

_.-Vaya... se ve que no escogió mal, aunque me repugnas tanto como ella.- Aquello realmente la molesto, aunque ahora le dolía demasiado su mejilla por haberlo visto así. _

_Su mano lentamente palpo su mejilla que latía después de aquel golpe que ese hombre le había dado después de que Sakura le viera desafiante y sin respeto. Y seguía viéndole igual, retándolo. Una sonrisa burlesca adorno los labios del comandante mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella, arrodillándose a su lado mientras una de sus manos la tomaba de la barbilla acercando su rostro al suyo. _

_.-No sabes cuanto odie a la madre de Sesshoumaru... y cuanto te odio a ti... a ella por ser una mujer impuesta para mi... y a ti... por ser la mujer impuesta para mi hijo.- Sakura golpeo aquella mano, haciendo un movimiento rápido para alejarse de él. Mas nuevamente aquel hombre estaba cerca de ella, mirándola con infinito odio. _

_.-Acaso crees que Sesshoumaru te ama?... que ingenua... simplemente esta obligado a cuidar de ti... jamás te ha querido...- Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron desmesuradamente.- Eres una carga para él... como para mi lo fue su madre- _

_.-Es mentira.- _

_.-No lo es lo sabes... le tienes tan harto que ya no te soporta cerca... por eso prefiere ir a la guerra que estar junto a ti.- Sakura negó lentamente con la cabeza, tenia que ser una mentira, Sesshoumaru la quería, demasiadas veces se lo había demostrado. _

_Sesshoumaru... el... _

_.-No crees que seria mejor que desaparecieras de su vida.- _

_.-Por que lo hace... por que me dice esas palabras tan crueles.- _

_.-No quiero que mi hijo viva el mismo infierno que yo viví, el no amar y estar obligado a hacerlo sin sentirlo.- Sakura bajo la mirada, entonces Sesshoumaru sufría, por su culpa, no se merecía algo si. _

_.-Esta bien Sakura... ya no diré nada mas... pero tu serás la culpable de su amargura... ya que al final terminaran los dos odiándose.- _

Fin del Flash Back

.-Sakura...- susurro quedamente Sesshoumaru saliendo de aquel extraño estupor que lo había embargado, mas la mujer no le respondía seguía con la mirada perdida, seguramente recordando aun lo que había sido su vida.

Sesshoumaru volvió a abrazarla, quería saber que mas le había pasado a Sakura antes de morir, pero era ahora solo la youkai la que recordaba, lo había expulsado de sus recuerdos, Porque había sufrido así? ella no se lo merecía... No Sakura.

Flash Back

_Había salido corriendo dejando al comandante atrás, esperaba aun encontrar a Sesshoumaru cerca, pero toda la comitiva de guerreros ya había partido, se dejo caer en el suelo, mientras lloraba, las fuertes pisadas de aquel enorme perro que era el padre de Sesshoumaru, se escucharon con fuerza, mientras se alejaba del castillo que los tres compartían. _

_Los fuertes rayos blancos de la luna dieron contra ella, cuando aquella celosa nube se aparto de los cielos dejando a esta libre de su presencia. Los dorados cabellos de la youkai brillaron, Sakura levanto lentamente su rostro mirando con tristeza a el bello astro. _

_Sesshoumaru... la odiaba... la quería... ya no lo sabia... no sabia ni tenia nadie a quien creer... _

_Despacio fue bajando su mirada, encontrándose rodeada de demasiadas personas. Aquellas a quien protegía con recelo por ser, seres débiles y frágiles, los humanos que vivían en las cercanías del castillo. _

_Vio como se acercaban a ella, con temor y nerviosos, mas la determinación en su mirada le hizo saber lo que se proponían a hacer, se levanto con suavidad del suelo, mas no les miro simplemente dejo su mirada baja. Su cuerpo fue rodeado por múltiples pétalos rosados, antes de que sus dedos se tornaran dorados y de ellos se desprendieran múltiples hilillos del mismo color. _

_Leves gritos de dolor se desprendieron de las bocas de aquellos que intentaron atacarla, mas sus heridas eran insignificantes, no les matarían. Sakura levanto lentamente sus manos observándolas con cuidado, mirando con dolor aquellas gotas rojas que contenían sus largas uñas. _

_Nuevamente se dejo caer escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos... _

_Ya ni siquiera valía la pena defenderse... _

_Ni siquiera, por el hijo que llevaba en su vientre... _

Fin del Flash Back

.-Pero desde eso... ya paso un tiempo... un largo tiempo.- Sesshoumaru sintió como la youkai se alejaba de él, caminando hasta dejarlo atrás.

Sus dorados ojos se giraron siguiéndola en silencio, notando como una extraña luz empezó a emanar de sus manos, libre y cálida hasta materializarse en un pequeño cuerpo. Los largos cabellos rubios de Sakura se agitaron, desprendiendo de ellos aquellas mismas florecillas doradas mientras sonreía tiernamente, al mismo tiempo que estrechaba con ternura aquel pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos. Sesshoumaru se giro por completo estupefacto sin creer lo que veía.

.-Así se vería nuestro pequeño hijo, si no hubiéramos tenido ese pasado.- murmuro la mujer, quien sujetaba a un pequeño youkai que aparentaba tener escasos ocho años humanos, el largo cabello celeste llegaba hasta sus hombros, las marcas idénticas a las del youkai, solo heredando los profundos ojos azules de su madre.

Ahora comprendo por que cuidabas a una humana de esa edad, seguramente te lo recordaba.- Sesshoumaru se acerco hasta ambos sujetándolos, atrayéndolos hasta él, sus ojos recorrieron la diminuta figura de aquel, su hijo, de la misma forma que sus dedos lo hacían.

Sesshoumaru cayo de rodillas cuando la débil imagen del pequeño, desapareció dejando solo una rastro de débiles brillos como estrellas a su alrededor. Cerros sus ojos bajando su rostro hacia el suelo.

¿Por qué le hacia esto Sakura¿Por qué le atormentaba de esa manera?...

.-¿Qué pretendes Sakura?.- La youkai camino hasta el quedando frente al youkai riendo fríamente. Mas Sesshoumaru pudo distinguir una pizca de melancolía en su mirada. Pero no dijo nada simplemente bajo la vista nuevamente.

.-Quiero pedirte algo... aun confió en ti y... dejare que realices esto.- Sesshoumaru levanto la vista mirándola sin entender. Sakura lo miro un momento para luego volver a caminar quedando nuevamente tras su espalda.-Quiero a esa joven que vino con nosotros... y tu me la traerás aquí.- Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos incrédulo mientras soltaba un gemido de asombro.

.-Aceptas lo que te pido... mi querido Sesshoumaru.- La mirada de Sakura se entristeció de golpe, aquello era una estupidez de su parte, pero necesitaba hacerlo, no quería que el joven sufriera de la misma manera en la que ella lo había hecho.

Aquella mujer también era una carga para Sesshoumaru, tal y como ella alguna vez lo fue... Así que... debía matarla ella misma para liberar a Sesshoumaru de su condena...

.-No puedo... No lo haré- murmuro el youkai cerrando nuevamente sus ojos.

.- No tienes alternativa... ella tiene que estar aquí... necesito eliminarla Sesshoumaru.- Sakura miro de reojo al youkai, viendo solo su espalda pues este continuaba con la cabeza abajo.

.- No sabes lo que dices.- Los ojos dorados del youkai se abrieron al sentir el tibio roce de aquella tersa hoja, un rosado pétalo de sakura termino el en suelo, ondeando junto a otros mas que lentamente se acumulaban.

.-Ya veo... realmente nunca estuviste interesado en mi... jamás ocupe un lugar en tu corazón... esta bien, solo No interfieras o morirás.- Sakura se giro de golpe quedando frente al youkai que se había levantado mirándola también.

Los largos mechones de cabello rubio le cubrieron el rostro, justo como aquella noche, no permitiría que Sesshoumaru la viera destrozada, aun le amaba, demasiado, que acaso no veía que estaba sufriendo, se sacrifico en una ocasión para evitarle el dolor, pero aun así ese youkai se empeñaba en buscarlo.

.-No dejare que llegues hasta ella Sakura... He decidido... como el youkai que soy, proteger a esa mujer... aunque el costo sea mi propia vida.- murmuro Sesshoumaru mirándola fríamente.

.-Que así sea... Sesshoumaru... prepárate.- siseo la youkai levantando una de sus manos haciendo brotar nuevamente aquel hilillo dorado mismo que fue rodeado por algunos de los pétalos de sakura, haciéndolo brillar rosado. Sesshoumaru solo se le quedo viendo esperando lo que seria su ataque.

El látigo que sostenía la mujer golpeo en el aire dirigiéndose hasta el youkai, acariciando su mejilla cortándola mientras una delgada línea de sangre bajaba de la misma.

.-Necesitaras mas que eso para derrotarme Sakura.- los celestes ojos de la youkai brillaron coléricos.

.-Eso ya lo se.- murmuro perversamente haciendo que el látigo se enredara en su mano, haciendo que esta se uniera al látigo formando una espada con ella.

.- Muere.- siseo la youkai arrojándose contra Sesshoumaru.

Aquella flecha sagrada llego hasta la youkai enterrándose en su espada, destruyéndola, quedando solo la mano atravesada por la misma, que lentamente comenzaba a sangrar, los rabiosos ojos celestes de Sakura se giraron buscando a la responsable de aquello. Mas lo único que vio fue como Sesshoumaru avanzaba hasta la mujer dejándola de tras de él protegiéndola de algún ataque que la youkai le lanzara.

.-Que irónico es el destino... tú... protegiendo a una humana, tal y como lo hizo tu padre antes de perecer.- siseo con burla la youkai regocijándose al ver como la mirada de Sesshoumaru se enfadaba viéndose peligrosa, pero Sakura se irrito aun mas al ver como la miko abrazaba por la espalda al youkai, feliz de ver que no le había pasado nada malo.

Sesshoumaru se dio la vuelta teniendo especial cuidado en los movimientos de Sakura aunque extrañamente sabia que no haría nada mas. Al menos todavía no. Sus dorados ojos dejaron de observar a la youkai concentrándose en ver aquella mirada castaña que le miraba preocupada. Una sutil sonrisa adorno sus labios haciéndole sentir tranquilo al ver que no tenia herida alguna Kagome. La joven miko volvo a abrazarlo satisfecha con tenerlo cerca. Sesshoumaru quiso hace lo mismo pero no podía, la amenaza de Sakura aun estaba latente, lentamente separo a Kagome de el, haciendo que esta lo mirara.

.-Ella es..- susurro Kagome viendo por encima del hombro de Sesshoumaru a la youkai.

.-Sakura...- murmuro Sesshoumaru cerrando sus ojos por un momento. Kagome le vio sin entender, como era posible aquello.

.-Es solo un espectro al servicio de Naraku, rompió el sello que contenía su alma y lo que quedaba de su cuerpo... solo esta aquí para matar y cuando lo haga... volverá a desaparecer.- los ojos de Sesshoumaru se abrieron cuando termino de decir aquello, esperando que Kagome lo entendiera y viera la gravedad de aquel problema. Aunque ni siquiera el mismo estaba seguro de que aquello seria así.

.-Si es así... tenemos que enfrentarla juntos.- Kagome tomo entre sus manos el arco volviendo a colocar una flecha mas en el mismo.

.-No puedes.-el youkai camino unos pasos alejándose de la miko, Kagome le miro confundida, caminado hasta el mirándolo con insistencia ¿qué significaba aquello?

.- No puedes estar aquí... retírate.- aquellas palabras tan frías le dolieron, mas no dio un paso atrás, camino aun mas quedando escasos paso del youkai.

.-¿Qué dices?... ¿Por qué me dices esto?.- mas el youkai no le contesto, camino algunos pasos mas para luego verla de reojo impasiblemente.

.-Si no te vas Kagome... tendré que matarte... entiende esta no es tu lucha...-

.-¿Qué?... esta también mi lucha.-grito la joven acercándose nuevamente al youkai, quedando a un lado de él, sujetando con fuerza sus ropas, haciendo que la mirara. Aquellos ojos dorados no mostraban emoción alguna al mirarla.

.-Obedece... No me desafíes Kagome.- murmuro el youkai antes de cerrar sus ojos sin la mínima intención de seguir viendo a aquella testaruda joven, Kagome se acerco aun mas al youkai jalando con sus manos la manga de sus ropas en un intento de que nuevamente la viera.

.-Me niego... me quedare contigo...- los intentos de la joven no daban resultado alguno, Sesshoumaru no le prestaba atención, su mirada amarilla seguía escondida celosamente en sus párpados mientras la joven intentaba hacerle entender.- Sabes que tengo que estar aquí... por que no lo entiendes, mi deber es estar aquí.. contigo... Sesshoumaru mírame.- 

Mas el youkai no la miro solamente Kagome sintió como una ráfaga de viento la empujaba haciéndola caer sentada algunos metros alejada del youkai. Un gemido de sorpresa escapo de sus labios, sujeto instintivamente tu vientre protegiéndolo, mas no sentía dolor alguno en su cuerpo. Kagome miro al youkai, este no la había lastimado solo, como le había pedido, solo la alejo de él.

Kagome se levanto mirando a Sesshoumaru intentando dar algunos pasos para acercarse nuevamente a el, vio como este levantaba una de sus manos en su dirección mientras esta brillaba con su característico brillo verdoso, aquello solo significaba que estaba listo para arrojar su veneno.

.-Aléjate... hazlo Kagome o esta vez si perecerás.-

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

La exterminadora de monstruos era seguida por el monje, mientras en sus manos llevaba la pequeño zorrito, acercándose aprisa a donde Inuyasha y esa mujer se encontraban. Los largos cabellos de Kikyo arrastraban en el suelo al estar arrodillada en el mismo, siendo movidos con suavidad por el viento, mientras sus manos se encargaban de limpiar algunos de los rastros de sangre, dejándole ver la profundidad de las heridas que tenia el hanyou.

Los castaños ojos de Sango la observaban desconfiada y aunque aquella mujer les había ayudado salvando de la muerte al youkai, aun no le tenia la suficiente confianza a esa mujer. Podía traicionarlos en cualquier momento. Justo como siempre lo hacia...

.-Inuyasha pronto despertara... solo necesitaba descansar.- murmuró la miko dándose cuenta de la mirada de escudriño de los cuatro acompañantes del hanyou. Cerro sus ojos un segundo para luego abrirlos, seguramente querían preguntarle sobre el paradero de los dos youkais y de Kagome, pero no se atrevían a hacerlo.

.-La verdad ni yo misma se donde se encuentren esos tres... pero estoy segura que Sesshoumaru pronto volverá junto con Kagome.- susurro la joven recorriendo con su mirada la amplia fortaleza deteniéndose en el castillo donde seguramente Naraku les observaba.

.-¿Como sabes eso?.- chillo el pequeño zorrito soltándose del agarre de Sango llegando hasta donde Inuyasha mientras tocaba con sus manitas el rostro de este.

.-Por que... Sesshoumaru volverá... estoy segura que lo hará.- los cuatro acompañantes del hanyou dormido, miraron desconcertados a la mujer que simplemente sonreía tranquila y confiada, como si aquellas palabras fueran lo mas natural de mundo...

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

.-Irme... no... jamás lo haré.- grito Kagome enfadada a ese obstinado Sesshoumaru, mas no pudo ver cuando la youkai se había abalanzado sobre ella, golpeándola con el látigo dorado lastimando su brazo haciéndolo sangrar, tumbándola nuevamente sentada sobre el suelo.

"_Tan molesta... tan fastidiosa como alguna vez fue ella_" Sakura miro con odio a la joven, viendo como esta sujetaba con fuerza su brazo tratando con eso detener la profusa sangre que del mismo brotaba.

.-Me tienes harta... si no quieres hacer lo que él te dice, perfecto, te matare a ti primero.- Nuevamente Sakura arremetió contra ella, pero una de las manos de Kagome la detuvo arrojándola lejos con le poder espiritual que lentamente desaparecía de las mismas.

.-Si Sesshoumaru no te mata yo si lo haré... estúpida humana...- Kagome se levanto dispuesta a volver a utilizar su energía contra la youkai, que nuevamente se arrojo contra la miko, pero antes de que pudiera dañarla, Sesshoumaru empujó rudamente a Kagome lejos dejándola arrodillada en el suelo viéndolo sin entender.

.-¿Por que?... ¿Por qué no me entiendes Sesshoumaru?.- susurro la miko viendo como este ahora se colocaba delante de Sakura, como si la protegiera. Sesshoumaru únicamente pudo desviar la mirada hacia un lado.

.-Ya que no te marchas... cumpliré mi advertencia..- Kagome se desconcierto aun mas con aquellas palabras viendo enfadada al youkai, pero sin levantarse y es que ¿como podía ser tan terco?.

.-Entiéndeme!... No quiero dejarte... te necesitamos cerca... Tu lo sabes mejor que yo.- grito Kagome. Los ojos de Sesshoumaru la vieron de reojo, para después cerrarse mientras volteaba el rostro, varias lagrimas bajaron por las mejillas de la miko, Kagome bajo la vista derrotada que mas podía hacer para que Sesshoumaru la comprendiera, sintió como su vientre se movía, algunas lagrimas cayeron sobre este, desesperando aun mas al cachorro en su interior.

.-Pobre estúpida humana... acaso crees que le interesa lo que le digas... te atreviste retarlo y te matara... aunque se esta tardando demasiado... descuida... yo aliviare tu dolor niña.- En mano de Sakura volvió a formarse en aquella espada a pesar de estar lastimada, tan solo necesitaba rozar con el filo la cabeza y esta cedería. Su sonrisa se acrecentó al ver que la mujer esta vez ya no se defendería.

Kagome bajo la vista derrotada que mas podía hacer para que Sesshoumaru la comprendiera.

.-Pobre estúpida humana... acaso crees que le interesa lo que le digas... te atreviste retarlo y te matara... pero... descuida... yo me encargare de hacerlo.- la mano de Sakura volvió a formarse en aquella espada a pesar de estar lastimada, tan solo necesitaba rozar con el filo la cabeza y esta cedería. Su sonrisa se acrecentó al ver que la mujer esta vez ya no se defendería.

.-No te atrevas Sakura.- aquellas garras realmente la dañaban, clavándose entre su suave piel, inundando su interior con aquel corrosivo veneno., Sakura gimió de dolor para luego buscar la mirada de Sesshoumaru que estaba junto a ella sujetándola con fuerza de su muñeca, pero los dorados ojos del youkai solo miraban con tristeza a la joven que estaba ahí a los pies de ambos.

.-¿Cómo te atreviste Sesshoumaru?.- Gruño antes de que el youkai doblara su mano con fuerza, rompiendo cada uno de los huesos de la misma haciéndola sangrar profusamente para luego soltarla. Sakura se alejo de un salto del youkai, sosteniendo su mano con la otra viendo el terrible daño que le había hecho.

No podría volver a utilizar ese brazo en lo que quedaba de la batalla. Sus celestes ojos se posaron sobre Sesshoumaru, que seguía frente a la chica, quien ahora lo miraba también con melancolía.

.-Entiéndelo tu también Sakura... Kagome... esta lidiando conmigo... No te interpongas en esto.-

.-Kagome Me veo obligado a eliminarte.-susurro el youkai antes de levantar una de sus manos frente al rostro de la miko haciendo que esta nuevamente adquiriera aquel mortal brillo verdoso. Kagome abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos dándose cuenta que Sesshoumaru no mentía.

.-Sesshoumaru...- Una ráfaga verdosa envolvió a la miko quien solo pudo cubrir con sus brazos su vientre mientras el veneno la consumía. 

7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

_Ayúdenme! _

Los ojos dorados del hanyou se abrieron de golpe levantándose a pesar del dolor de sus heridas. Miroku y Sango intentaron inútilmente de contenerlo, pero Inuyasha ya se había levantado, mirando con interés a su alrededor. Para luego posar su mirada sobre la de la miko que lo observaba fascinada.

.-Escuche la voz de Kagome... pidiendo ayuda... ¿Que diablos pasa Kikyo?.- La resucitada miko no respondió, solo giro su rostro mirando con tristeza la luna llena...

¿Por qué siempre las personas inocentes eran las que debían sufrir así?

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Aquel veneno en verdad era sumamente corrosivo y mortal, Sakura miro con interés ahí, donde se suponía debía estar la jovencita, pero no había rastros ya de algo de ella, mas que aquellos pedazos del arco que no habían sido alcanzados por el veneno, mientras este aun derretía lo que a su paso tocaba.

Sakura miro la luna, al mismo tiempo que una risa siniestra brotaba quedamente de sus labios. Al menos aquella molestia ya había sido eliminada como había querido en primer lugar. Acaricio levemente los rizos de su cabello dorado viendo como estos brillaban casi blancos con la luz de la luna. Sesshoumaru seguía ahí. Estático con los ojos cerrados mientras largos sus cabellos eran sacudidos por el viento

.-Bien hecho Sesshoumaru...- Aquellas palabras tan frías y crueles podría intimidar a cualquiera que la escuchara... pero no a ese youkai, que seguía igual de frió, negándose a observar lo que sus manos habían hecho.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Notas de la Yuka: Sorry no habia tenido nada de tiempo para actualizar y de hecho no deberia estar haciendolo, pero aprovechandode que nadie me ve subo el fic!

Agradecimientos a Yokoh, anita-asakura, HawkAngel XD, kagome2172  
, Kagome1013, ALBA. Muchas gracias por tan lindos reviews y ahora si... hasta la proxima :)


	12. Dilema

**My Lost Memories****: Final Dream**

Por:YukaKyo

Beta: Papallona

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, nunca lo será y no lo quiero! Al que quiero es a Naraku! XD 

**Advertencia (favor leer):** Esta es la segunda parte, la primera la pueden buscar dando click en mi nick, fiction de la pareja SesshoumaruxKagome, espero y les guste! Manden su review si les gusto o si de plano esta pésimo, que es lo mas seguro ;)

* * *

**Capitulo 21. Dilema **

.-Espero estés satisfecha.- la celeste mirada de Sakura le observo distraídamente mientras se acercaba a él. ¿Qué si estaba satisfecha? Claro que si, aunque aquella presión que lentamente oprimía su pecho le molestaba.

Sakura camino despacio disfrutando como el suave viento golpeaba su blanco rostro, la sonrisa tranquila dibujada en sus rojizos labios decreció un poco al ver la severa mirada que le youkai le brindaba. Los largos dedos de la mujer acariciaron suavemente la mejilla pálida de Sesshoumaru, llevándose entre ellos los rastros de sangre que aun tenia sobre la tersa piel.

.-Tal vez lo estoy, tal vez no, pero ya no puedo dar marcha atrás a lo que he realizado.- Sakura recostó lentamente su cabeza sobre el amplio pecho del youkai. Sesshoumaru no se movió, tampoco intento quitársela de encima, simplemente giro la vista negándose a observarla una vez mas.

Pero de reojo pudo distinguir que en su cintura colmillo sagrado ya no se encontraba. Frunció en entrecejo molesto, en que comento la había perdido, el suave aroma a cerezos le inundo los sentidos impidiéndole razonar sobre aquello una vez mas.

.-Pero al menos logre quitarle esto a tiempo... Naraku lo quería.-siseo Sakura levantando una de sus manos hasta la altura de sus ojos viendo con interés lo que había logrado quitarle a Kagome.

.-¿Porque te uniste realmente a Naraku?.- murmuro el youkai posando su mirada sobre aquel pedazo de la perla que lentamente se hacia violeta llenándose de energías malignas.

.-Quería saber si era cierto, si cumplirías tu promesa aun después de tanto tiempo.- La mirada celeste de Sakura busco la de Sesshoumaru.-Lo prometiste... jamás, sin importar lo que pasara... dejarías de amarme... seria la única persona a la que querrías.-

Sesshoumaru coloco sus brazos sobre la estrecha cintura de la mujer, acercándola mas a el, reconfortándola mientras besaba los finos y delicados bucles de la frente. Sintió como la mujer lo abrazaba también escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

.-Nunca he dejado de amarte... jamás lo haré... ha pasado demasiado tiempo, sufrí con tu partida... y ella... Kagome... lentamente empezó a curar lo que quedaba de mi corazón... te amo Sakura... pero ahora... mi corazón únicamente le pertenece a ella- débiles lagrimas comenzaron a bajar de las mejillas de la youkai humedeciendo las ropas de Sesshoumaru.

.-Entiendo...- susurro quedamente Sakura cerrando sus azules ojos un segundo, para después abrirlos completamente llenos de lagrimas, El youkai sonrió al ver que las lagrimas de Sakura ya no eran rojas. Sino cálidas e incoloras como las propias. Un fuerte suspiro escapo de sus labios.

_Me niego... No me iré... Me quedare contigo.. _

Sakura dio un paso hacia atrás alejándose del youkai mientras sujetaba su cabeza con ambas manos, tratando de callar aquellas palabras que escuchaba una y otra vez, mismas que hacia tan pocos minutos aquella miko había pronunciado frente al youkai.

_Entiéndeme!... No quiero dejarte... te necesito cerca... Tu lo sabes mejor que yo... _

Esas palabras, esas mismas que alguna vez ella en combate le había dicho al youkai, cuando peleaban juntos, cuando estaban juntos, cuando...

_Yo te amo Sesshoumaru.. _

Solo eran ellos dos...

Y es que se había dejo traicionar por su propio corazón, uno que le había cerrado la verdad que tenia frente a sus ojos, uno que oculto sus verdaderos sueños y sus deseos.

Porque ella amaba y necesitaba a Sesshoumaru... no era su verdadero objetivo eliminarlo, ni aquella chica, su verdadero propósito era eliminar su propia inseguridad...

Sakura cayo de rodillas, los dorados rizos se esparcieron por el suelo, como si de una fina capa se tratase, enrollándose en llamativos rizos, los largos dedos de la youkai se aferraron con demasiada fuerza en su cabeza, aun luchando por comprenderse.

.-Sesshoumaru... ¿cómo pude hacer esto?... ¿Como?... perdóname... perdóname por levantarme contra ti... por dudar de ti... cuando solo dudaba de mi...- Sesshoumaru se acerco hasta ella dejándose hacer a su lado abrazándola en respuesta, lentamente la suave sonrisa del youkai fue borrándose dejando a su paso una mueca de intenso dolor.

Uno que lentamente crecía...

La sangre comenzó a fluir nuevamente, haciéndole sentir cansado, las manos de Sakura le acariciaron el rostro reconfortándolo. El youkai abrió sus ojos mirando con claridad que todas y cada una de sus heridas volvían a presentarse...

No... las heridas siempre habían estado ahí... pero aquel tiempo donde se vio sin ninguna había sido solo una ilusión.

Ambas manos de la youkai se colocaron sobre la gran herida que estaba en el pecho del youkai, ahí, donde lo había atravesado con toukijin, un cálido resplandor escapo de las palmas entrando despacio a su ser. Aliviando el dolor y cerrando lentamente la herida. Los largos dedos de Sesshoumaru acariciaron una de las mejillas de Sakura dándose cuenta que esta estaba realizando uno de sus conjuros para curar. Mismos que usaba para reestablecerlos de las batallas cuando ella estaba con vida.

Sakura sonrió al ver como la piel del youkai quedaba intacta, ni una sola marca, solo los claros rastros de sangre y los ropajes como la armadura destruida. Desamarro la amplia estola que llevaba en la cintura, para colocarla nuevamente sobre el hombro del youkai, sujetándola con fuerza, tal y como lo había hecho antes de morir por primera vez...

Y ahora volvería a desaparecer...

No pensaba seguir donde su existencia ya no era requerida... finalmente descansaría en paz... por que esta vez el deseo de los muertos no era volver a continuar con vida...

Su deseo... Su sueño... era que Sesshoumaru... fuera feliz... aunque no fuera a su lado.

Aun así aun no era hora de partir... lo sabia, esta vez le ayudaría en la batalla... como en los viejos tiempos... ella lo protegería y después...

Moriría...

Sesshoumaru se levanto con cuidado, moviendo su brazo con fuerza, comprobando que las curaciones de Sakura aun fuesen tan efectivas a como recordaba y así lo eran, no había dolor, ni sangre donde antes estaban sus heridas, le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento a la youkai, antes de girarse viendo en dirección a donde sabia que el amplio y ostentoso castillo de Naraku se encontraba.

Lentamente ambos empezaron a caminar alejándose de aquel jardín. Ya que ni siquiera estaba lejos del castillo de Naraku, sino dentro del mismo, en una de las partes mas alejadas y custodiadas por demonios y ese extraño campo de energía que los rodeaba.

Sesshoumaru se detuvo de golpe sintiendo un conocido y peculiar aroma, esperándoles a unos cuantos pasos mas delante de ellos. Ahí de pie escondido entre su piel de mandril se encontraba Naraku.

Demonios! Ni siquiera una sola de sus espadas portaba, una sonrisa confundida se dibujo en los labios del youkai, después de todo no las necesitaba...

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7

.-No debiste de haberme traicionado así Sakura... no te conviene, tu y yo teníamos un arreglo.- Sakura se refugio tras la espalda de Sesshoumaru, sujetando con fuerza sus ropas, transmitiendo sin querer todo el miedo que aquel mitad bestia le producía. Los rojizos ojos del hanyou recorrieron al youkai enteramente. Una risa maligna escapo de sus labios al ver su estado.

.-Vaya utilizaste todos los poderes que te quedaban para curarlo... que dulce mujer.- Sesshoumaru gruño un poco antes de que el hanyou se arrojara contra ellos. Siendo imitado por el youkai. Mas se detuvo cuando un grito desgarrador se escucho tras su espalda.

Lentamente el cuerpo de Sakura iba cayendo después de ser atravesado por la misma espada que había utilizado para dañar a Sesshoumaru. Los largos mechones rubios se agitaron en el viento antes de cubrir parte de su cuerpo y rostro al quedar boca abajo sobre la tierra. Sesshoumaru corrió hasta ella sujetándola suavemente entre sus brazos, mientras toukijin regresaba una vez mas a las sanguinarias manos de Naraku..

.-Ya solo me falta el fragmento que tu llevas... pero no te preocupes, lo obtendré después, cuanto te mate junto a los demás.- Naraku esquivo fácilmente aquel veneno que la había sido lanzado para luego desaparecer en una voluta de veneno. Los dorados ojos del youkai lo siguieron hasta que este dejo de ser apreciado por su mirada.

7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

.-Al menos no fue una perdida completa de energía mantener con vida a ese espectro.- murmuro un hanyou que recibía aquel preciado trozo de la perla de aquella marioneta que había mandado.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre la marioneta, aun ataviada con aquella piel de simio. Tomo entre sus manos el amplio mango de la espada toukijin mirándola con recelo. Durante todo aquel tiempo ese desgraciado youkai había utilizado una parte de su cuerpo como una arma. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa torcida.

Estaban a mano... él también había utilizado a Sesshoumaru como arma.

Agito la espada de un rápido movimiento y la marioneta desapareció dejando a su paso solo algunos trozos de papel destruido. No había duda aquella arma era poderosa. Coloco la espada en su cintura dejándola ahí. Ya la usaría para pelear contra su antiguo dueño.

Las largas uñas de Naraku comenzaron a jugar con el pequeño fragmento, antes de sacar la casi completa perla. Colocándolos juntos. Estaba listo... y aun tenia ganas de jugar un poco mas...

Un extraño brillo violeta lo envolvió dejando libres algunos de los demonios que lo conformaban... mandándolos a fuera... se divertiría un rato con los amigos de Inuyasha...

Hasta que fuera hora de usar a su líder...

7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

.-Sakura! Sakura!.- Sesshoumaru movió a la youkai entre sus brazos, sacudiéndola levemente, los celestes ojos de la misma se abrieron despacio, clavando su mirada en la del youkai.

Una mirada cansada, una mirada que se despedía una vez mas...

.-Yo solo quería protegerte, luchar una vez mas junto a... ti... no podré hacer realidad esa parte de... mi sueño.-el youkai observo como lentamente el cuerpo de la mujer perdía nitidez y se transparentaba. Ahora lo entendía, Naraku había venido a destruirla antes de que también se uniera a él para derrotarlo. Los azules ojos de Sakura fueron perdiendo su color.

.-Aunque tal vez esto sea en realidad mi verdadero sueño... uno del que no puedo despertar-Sesshoumaru la miro tristemente antes de acariciar una vez mas los rubios rizos, para luego depositar un suave beso en aquellos rojizos labios entre abiertos.

.-Si... es solo un sueño... y es hora de despertar Sakura.- los ojos de Sakura se cerraron, para desvanecerse por completo, creando una pequeña lluvia de lucecitas que lentamente fue ascendiendo al infinito, donde la luna llena brillaba con mas intensidad, como si se despidiera de ella como algunos siglos atrás.

Los dorados ojos de Sesshoumaru las siguieron hasta que solo se quedo viendo a la luna. Lentamente la pacifica mirada se fue tornando colérica y el leve brillo rojizo la comenzó a invadir.

Ese maldito hanyou se las pagaría.

Sesshoumaru comenzó a avanzar. Sus movimientos eran sumamente rápidos, dentro de poco tiempo estaría frente al demonio que necesitaba, mas que nunca aniquilar...

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

.-Supongo que no me queda mas que decirles por que estoy aquí.- Kikyo camino despacio unos cuantos pasos alejándose un poco del equipo de Inuyasha. Sus largos cabellos negros se agitaron con la suave brisa y brillaron claros gracias a los intensos rayos lunares.

.-Hemos hecho un pacto... Sesshoumaru y yo nos hemos reunido para acabar con Naraku.- Un suspiro resignado escapo de sus labios antes de voltearse encarándolos a todos mientras hablaba.

.-Pero que dices?.. Sesshoumaru y tu están unidos?... ¿cómo? si el casi te mata cuando regreso!.- demando Inuyasha sorprendido mirándola incrédulo. Kikyo le miro serenamente para luego observar a los demás que también le veían igual que el hanyou. Aquello era lo que les había dicho una vez Inuyasha.

.-A pesar de que todos creían... lo que Inuyasha vio ese día solo era una actuación preparada por ambos.- una de las serpientes caza almas se acerco a la miko buscando que esta acariciara su extraña cabeza, los largos dedos de la joven pasaron por la inusual piel para luego ordenarle en silencio que se apartara.

.-Verán en realidad...-

Flash back

_. -Te arrepentirás de lo que hiciste... Naraku.- giro sus ojos sobre la miko, acercándose peligrosamente a ella, destruyendo con su látigo el arco que sostuvo al ver sus intenciones y que además pulverizó aquélla marioneta de papel antes de volver a desaparecer como un fino hilillo verde en sus afiladas garras, el diminuto muñeco de papel se destruyo esparciéndose en el viento. Los ojos de Kikyo se abrieron desmesuradamente y su cuerpo fue perdiendo la gravidez que poseía. _

_.-Me llevaras ante ese demonio, tienes su olor impregnado en ti.- siseo con furia levantándola del suelo de su cuello, apretándolo con fuerza para cortarle la respiración, mas el rostro de la miko estaba inexpresivo. Sesshoumaru comprendió, aquella muñeca no sentía dolor en ese cuerpo. _

_.-Te llevare... pero antes debes escucharme.- Sesshoumaru la dejo caer rudamente al suelo, el lazo blanco que sujetaba su cabello se soltó cayendo del mismo dejándolo libre, sin dirigirle la mirada dio a entender que la escucharía, a pesar de que sus ojos estaban perdidos sobre aquel cielo azul que los acompañaba. Tenia algo de tiempo antes de empezar la cacería contra el demonio, así que por que no jugar un poco con aquella mujer. Una pequeña risa cargada de odio se desprendió de sus labios. _

_.- Que es lo que esperas?... Habla.- _

_.-Sesshoumaru si he venido aquí, es para cumplir una mas de las ordenes de Naraku.- el youkai la miro de reojo con odio, mas se contuvo de decir o hacer algún acto, claramente le dijo que la escucharía. _

_.- Pero mas que cumplir su mandato he venido para proponerte algo.- _

_Finalmente el youkai se giro encarándola una vez mas, paso su despectiva mirada por el cuerpo de la miko. Él unirse con una muerta... una muerta humana... para que demonios quería la unión _

_.- Puede que acepte... si me das alguna buena razón.- _

_.-Quiero que tu y yo unamos nuestras fuerzas... Para eliminar a Naraku.- Sesshoumaru la miro desinteresado, los largos cabellos celestes se agitaron suavemente con el viento, sus blancos dedos alejaron algunos de aquellos mechones rebeldes que le impedían ver a la mujer. _

_.-Por lo visto no te has dado cuenta que es eso lo que planeo hacer... no necesito hacer ninguna combinación contigo... mujer.- los dorados ojos del youkai se cerraron, pero volvieron a abrirse cuando aquella mujer estuvo frente de el, mirándolo decepcionado. _

_.-Tu solo no podrás derrotarlo... no dudo de tus aptitudes... pero si no lo has notado... el puede controlarte cuando así lo quiera.- Kikyo se acerco mas al youkai colocando una de sus frías manos en el brazo izquierdo del youkai, presionándolo levemente. _

_.-¿A que te refieres?.-Sesshoumaru la miro dudoso, mas aun cuando aquel brillo purificador surgió de la mano de la miko haciendo que su brazo brillara de color púrpura por unos segundos. _

_.-Dentro de tu brazo hubo un fragmento de shikon, aun esta dentro de ti, pero... no se exactamente en donde se encuentre.- Kikyo miro directamente a aquellas doradas pupilas que la veían desconcertada. Ya una vez Naraku le había dicho que le regalo un brazo humano al youkai con un fragmento dentro, aunque en aquella ocasión el brazo y el fragmento no le habían resultado para nada efectivos. _

_.-Por lo que veo, el fragmento no esta contaminado con energías malignas... debo suponer que esto es gracias a los poderes espirituales que Kagome inconscientemente ha dejado en ti.- el youkai alejo de un suave golpe aquella mano que aun estaba sobre la suya. Esa mujer era extraña y diferente a pesar de ser muy parecida a la joven que durante todo ese tiempo había cuidado de él. _

_.-¿Crees que un insignificante fragmento de esa baratija de shikon puede controlar al gran demonio Sesshoumaru?.- Kikyo cerro sus ojos mientras emitía una suave risa, los ojos pasivos del youkai la observaron. _

_.-No solo es el fragmento, son las energías malignas que posee tu brazo... energías de monstruos muertos y vivos... monstruos que alguna vez fueron o son parte de Naraku... y el odio que aun siente todo tu corazón... si juntas todo esto... es normal que ni siquiera tu puedas ser capaz de combatir un poder tan demoníaco como este.-Kikyo observo desafiante al youkai quien le contesto de igual forma. _

_.- Ambos están ligados... Naraku... tu... y solo hay una manera de eliminar la conexión... aunque para ello debes de hacer caso a lo que diga.- Kikyo vio con tristeza al youkai mientras se alejaba algunos pasos caminado hasta la entrada de la habitación que escondía en su interior el pozo. _

_.-Y si no me interesara hacerlo... que es lo que sucederá.- Kikyo se detuvo al escuchar aquellas palabras, miro sin entender al youkai, pero inmediatamente giro la vista haciendo que esta se ensombreciera de tristeza. _

_.-Terminaras matando a todos los que en realidad te importan... personas inocentes morirán... justo de igual forma que tus acompañantes.- Sesshoumaru cerro los ojos para luego sonreír despectivamente. _

_.-¿Y crees que me interesa?.- el youkai levanto sus manos mirándolas con desprecio.- Estas manos ya estaban manchadas de sangre inocente... mucho antes de que todo esto ocurriera.- los dedos del youkai se enroscaron hasta que se formaron sus puños, soltado sus brazos dejándolos caer alrededor de su cuerpo. _

_.-Entonces debo entender que estas orgulloso de ser... un asesino.- Sesshoumaru le vio sin interés, sin contestar, mientras se acercaba a ella hasta quedar nuevamente juntos. La dorada mirada se poso sobre la vieja madera que componía la pozo. Fugazmente pudo percibir la imagen de Kagome, pero luego esta se borro dejando solo el perfil del pozo. _

_.-Es una lastima en verdad... pensé que tu coincidirías conmigo... que tal vez... _

_.-¿Como lo haremos?.- susurro el youkai sin mirarla pero cortando las palabras que la miko decía. Kikyo le observo estupefacta pero se contuvo de preguntar solo se limito a decir lo que tenia pensado hacer. _

_.-Quiero purificarlo con la perla completa... solo son dos los fragmentos que faltan... eran tres, pero... hace algunos días le arrebato el fragmento al pequeño exterminador que lo acompañaba. Únicamente son necesarios el fragmento que llevas en ti y... el que lleva Kagome junto con ella.- la fría mirada del youkai se poso sobre la miko, observando con interés el largo cabello negro que ondeaba con el suave viento. _

_.-La purificación será algo difícil... porque ambos debemos de tener un objetivo en común... el deseo de proteger algo en especial... si no es así... no se podrá purificar nada en los tres.- _

_Sesshoumaru sintió como la miko tomaba una de las manos de este dejándola sobre la puerta de madera y la otra sobre aquellas ropas de sacerdotisa que llevaba puesta. _

_.-Nos tomara algo de tiempo hacer el contraataque de los planes de Naraku, pero se que lograremos derrotarlo... ahora tendremos que improvisar tu huida.- _

Fin del Flash back

.-Kikyo… eso quiere decir que.- Inuyasha sujeto a la miko de los hombros con demasiada fuerza, esperando que le diera una respuesta opuesta a la que esperaba.

.-Así es Inuyasha... ambos debemos de tener a una persona por quien pelear... hasta que logremos purificar toda la maldad que hay en nuestro interior... la maldad de Naraku... Sesshoumaru y la corrompida alma que poseo.-

.-Entonces los tres van a...- murmuro la joven exterminadora mientras abrazaba al pequeño zorrito.

.-Los tres nos purificaremos... hasta que... no quede maldad alguna en nosotros... lamentablemente por esa razón... tendremos que... morir.- la miko se soltó del agarre del hanyou alejándose de el mientras que varias de las serpientes la rodearon.

Inuyasha la miraba incrédulo. ¿Porque? Era necesario que su hermano y Kikyo se sacrificaran para eliminar ese mal que siempre les hacia daño. Era realmente necesario que lo hicieran... no podía ser verdad... que no hubiera otra alternativa.

Varias decenas de monstruos volvieron a aparecer repentinamente frente a ellos, aquella era la clara señal de que Naraku estaba listo para atacar de nuevo. Kikyo preparo nuevamente su arco y su flecha. Finalmente la batalla final contra aquel demonio, había comenzado.

/7/7/7/7/7/

Notas de la Yuka. Sorry por el retraso, aunque he tenido suficiente tiempo para los fics, no he tenido inspiración en estos días, por eso me he tardado no solo en este fic sino en todos los demás que tengo u.u y los reviews cuentan para ello, actualizo prontoel que tenga mas... eso me sono a chantaje... hahahaha anyway... XD vamos a los

.-Reviwes

.-HawkAngel XD... Holas! No mate a Kagome, eso parece pero no, esd mi protagonista XD, en fin, te pido una disculpa si no te he dejado un revi en el nuevo capi de tibio, pero ya tengo el fic y el de Inuxkag los leere y te dare el fic en la prox vez que pueda estar por aca ! Saluditos!

.-Elen-Ses.Muchas gracias por todos los animos que siempre me das! Te lo agradezco mucho! Saluditos!

.-picasso... Pues no la mate... no podria, actualizare cuando pueda, no prometo nada proximo saluditos!

.-Yokoh InutaishyHolas! y saluditos chibi!

.-anita-asakuramuchas gracias y espero seguir viendote por aca, saluditos!

.-ALBA... gracias y espero te guste la continuacion, claro que puedes publicarla como pides, solo te pido que me envies un mail enviandome la direccion del lugar donde estes, para ponerlo como link en mi pagina, nos estamos leyendo, saluditos!

.-keyq...Holas! nadie se lo esperaba XD, y lo de los celos estaria bien XD Saluditos!

.-Arashi8... no sabes que felcilidad me dan tus palabras! tambien me he quedado toda la noche leyendo fics y me da gusto saber que el mio logra hacer eso tambien! Espero seguir viendote por acaCuidate y nos estamos leyendo! Saluditos

.-Arisa... Definitivamente me animas bastante con tus palabras! me da gusto que el fic te haya gustado y ahora tambien la pareja sxk! actualizare a la primera oportunidad te lo aseguro! Saluditos!

.-kazumi seki ... gracias y espero te guste el nuevo capitulo, saluditos!

.-sunsurre... muchas gracias! es un gusto que te agrade el fic y lo mejorcito que hay en español, aun mejor todavia! gracias!


	13. 22 Evocaciones pasadas

**My Lost Memories****: Final Dream**

Por:YukaKyo

Beta: Papallona

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, nunca lo será y no lo quiero! Al que quiero es a Naraku! XD 

**Advertencia (favor leer):** Esta es la segunda parte del fic, la primera parte la pueden buscar dando click en mi nick, fanfiction de la pareja SesshoumaruxKagome, espero y les guste! Manden su review si les gusto o si de plano esta pésimo, que es lo mas seguro ;)

* * *

**Capitulo 22.- Evocaciones Pasadas. **

_Kagome... _

Quien?

_Kagome... _

Quien me llama?...

_Despierta ahora Kagome... _

Abrió finalmente sus ojos, pero lo único que veía a su alrededor era una intensa luz cálida, brillante, pero extraña. Una luz que la rodeaba completamente haciendo que una vez mas tuviera que cerrar sus ojos, pero, ahora que los volvía a abrir solo pudo distinguir el color verde intenso de los árboles y algunas plantas que había cerca de ella.

Estaba en un jardín...

Mas bien, este lugar lo conocía, el árbol sagrado, las cercas, aquellas escaleras de fina caoba...

Estaba en casa... en el presente...

Bajo la vista mirando con asombro las ropas que llevaba puestas, no podía ser, llevaba las mismas ropas de sacerdotisa que utilizaba días antes muchos meses atrás que Sesshoumaru recobrara la memoria y se alejara de ella, incluso en sus manos cargaba los aditamentos que necesitaba para curar su antigua herida en el costado.

Dejo caer las cosas de sus manos, llevándolas hasta su rostro escondiéndolo entre ellas, no entendía lo que sucedía, que era todo aquello, recuerdos, algún sueño, que era.

Y si todo lo que había vivido solo fue un sueño, si realmente hubiese sido una visón de su futuro, podría ser, mas no estaba segura, nunca antes había tenido alguna y la verdad no sabia si la sacerdotisa Kikyo las hubiese tenido, después de todo ella era su reencarnación.

Dejo de pensar en aquello, ya que si realmente todo lo que había vivido fue una premonición, entonces en aquellos instantes...

Significaba que... Sesshoumaru...

Recuperaría parte de sus memorias en esos momentos...

Camino despacio dirigiéndose hacia el árbol sagrado, donde sabia se encontraría mirándolo con interés infinito, a lo lejos pudo observar los largos mechones celestes moviéndose fácilmente con el suave viento, brillando en ocasiones con los rayos de luz que se reflejaban sobre los mismos haciéndolos lucir casi blancos.

Lentamente el youkai fue girándose, finalmente se había percatado de su presencia, cerca de él, mas nuevamente la joven se sorprendió, pero no fue como en aquella ocasión, cuando Sesshoumaru la recibió con una mirada infinitamente triste y húmeda. Ahora su mirada era fría, como el hielo, sin sentimiento alguno, bajo aquel impasible rostro lleno de hostilidad.

Era diferente, no como lo recordaba...

No pudo evitar dar un paso hacia atrás y temblaba... aquel semblante era el antiguo Sesshoumaru, el malvado, sanguinario y cruel youkai que había conocido hasta antes de que cayera en esa trampa que Naraku le había preparado. Esa mirada fría, ahora ya no podía ser leída con claridad, no le decía nada. Absolutamente nada mas que odio, desprecio y aborrecimiento.

Que era lo que pasaba?...

.-Kagome... he recordado pero...-Murmuro despacio sin emoción alguna en su voz, tan neutro y frió como su voz en principio lo era.

.-Veo, lo que creo... de lo que pueda recordar no hay nada... no hay necesidad de decirlo mas.- Que significaban aquellas palabras, no tenia sentido alguno, y no debían de ser, se suponía que él le contaría todo lo que había recordado hasta ese entonces.

Miro como Sesshoumaru le daba la espalda, alejándose lentamente de ella, camino también siguiéndolo, a una corta distancia, pero sin acercarse lo suficiente, todo era tan extraño. Se detuvo de golpe cuando Sesshoumaru se giro encarándola una vez mas.

La mirada del youkai era extraña, diferente, sus dorados ojos se veían cambiados, abrumados por la pesada sombra de un pasado que no recordaba y tristes, añorando una vida que instintivamente sabia jamás le seria devuelta.

Era una persona totalmente diferente, no era ni el Sesshoumaru que había convivido junto a ella, pero tampoco, el antiguo Sesshoumaru...

.-Estoy perdido Kagome, y no se mirar lo que deje allá atrás... pero tampoco quiero ver hacia el futuro... Mi mente no quiere recordar, no desea sanar como esa ciega herida que borro un día mi ayer.-siseo el youkai mientras bajaba la vista tocando con sus largos dedos aquella gruesa capa de gasas que le cubría uno de sus costados.

Kagome se acercó lentamente a él, posando su dedos contra los suyo, sintiéndolos cálidos y reconfortantes.

.-No estas perdido, ni mucho menos solo, yo siempre estaré contigo Sesshoumaru... nunca te dej..- No pudo continuar hablando, aquellos brazos la sujetaron con fuerza, atrapándola en un cerrado abrazo, paso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Sesshoumaru correspondiéndole el gesto, mientras recostaba su mejilla en el amplio pecho.

Se sintió tranquila y satisfecha, si había visto lo que podía pasarles, estaba segura que ahora por nada del mundo dejaría a Sesshoumaru, se quedaría a su lado, había sufrido demasiado sin el y si tenia una nueva oportunidad para cambiarlo todo, lo haría, soltó un suspiro profundo cuando la barbilla del youkai se recostó sobre su cabeza y sus garras comenzaron a enredarse en sus suaves cabellos negros.

.-Eres extraña, hablas de quien fui, pretendes darme tu calor sin que sepa nada...-Ligeras lagrimas comenzaron a bajar de los ojos de la joven, aquellas palabras que el youkai pronunciaban le parecían mas una despedida que una simple platica, una despedida donde le hacia ver que en realidad nunca fue necesaria para él.

.-No hay necesidad ni siquiera de llorar por estar así...- Kagome se alejo lentamente de el, mientras sus dedos limpiaban las lagrimas que bajan por su tersas mejillas, Sesshoumaru la miro indiferente, antes de decir algunas palabras mas,

.-No vuelvas decirme nada de mi pasado, no intentes enseñarme nada Kagome, No quieras decirme quien me quiso, quien me agrada y a quien debo de amar.- el youkai no se esperaba aquello, miraba atónito aquella joven que ahora le besaba con ternura, sujetándolo de los largos mechones celestes.

Termino el suave contacto entre sus labios para después sujetarlo con sus manos del rostro obligándolo a mirarla, los fríos ojos dorados se perdieron en aquellas cálidas cuencas castañas.

.-Deja de decirme eso... Sesshoumaru.-la voz de la joven era calmada y suave, sintiéndose ligeramente cariñosa con cada palabra que sus labios soltaban.

.-Nunca me importo nada, si recordabas o no, nunca me importo, solo. Solo te quiero a ti por lo que eres, no por quien fuiste o serás, solo te quiero a ti por ser tu... por ser Sesshoumaru.-el youkai volvió a abrazarla pero esta vez con mas fuerza, ahogando entre sus cabellos algunos ligeros sollozos. Kagome volvió a corresponde el abrazo mientras susurraba quedamente su nombre.

Aquella extraña luz volvió a retornar, envolviéndolos a ambos con su brillo, mas aun así Kagome se sintió ligera, abrió sus ojos, mas el brillo le dañaba, aun así pudo ver como aquella luz la arrancaba de los brazos de Sesshoumaru quien solo le miraba tranquilamente, grito su nombre antes de que nuevamente la luz envolviera todo a su alrededor.

Pero ahora el lugar donde estaba, era lúgubre y vació, no podía apreciar nada con su vista, o al menos era lo que creía. Un ligero pétalo rosado se acerco a ella, acariciando con cuidado la suave piel de su mejilla, pero no fue el único, varios mas se acercaron, para finalmente juntarse y cubrir a una menuda figura ataviada en blancas ropas.

Un pequeño pétalo rosado fue pisado por aquel menudo pie, para después depositar todo su peso en el mismo, los largos mechones rubios se agitaron levemente antes de cae como una clara cascada sobre sus hombros, sus largas garras acomodaron los largos rizos de su flequillo, alejando aquellos cabellos de su rostro, dejándole ver con toda la claridad de sus celestes ojos, a aquella joven de castaña mirada.

_Kagome..._

Kagome dio un paso hacia atrás cuando la youkai comenzó a avanzar hacia ella, sus pisadas eran calmadas y lentas, pero lo que mas le llamaba la atención a la miko era aquella mirada tan triste que se reflejaba en sus ojos, aquella mirada le recordaba a la que segundos antes había visto en Sesshoumaru..

_Kagome... _

Era ella, Sakura eran quien le había hablado desde un principio, pero los labios de esa mujer ni siquiera se movían, como es que podía escucharla, Kagome levanto la vista encontrándose con el cuerpo de la youkai demasiado cerca de ella y pudo notar el extraño brillo, una ligera aura rodeándola. Los ojos de la miko se abrieron desmesuradamente al comprender lo que pasaba...

Sakura estaba...

La ligera palma de la youkai se poso sobre la mejilla de la miko, mas no hubo contacto alguno, mas que la tibia calidez de su alma, aquella mujer estaba muerta, una vez mas, era todo tan extraño, primero lo que le había pasado con Sesshoumaru y Sakura antes de aquel regreso a el pasado y ahora estaba sola en ese lugar con la youkai.

Que era realmente lo que estaba sucediendo?.

_Todo lo que viste, aquel instante en el que hablaste con Sesshoumaru... fue solo una ilusión..._

.-Que quieres decir con eso?.- dijo Kagome mirándola con interés la delicada mano de la youkai se alejo de ella, mientras giraba su vista hacia otro lado.

_Quería saber, cuanto lo amas... _

Kagome le miro dudosa, aquella mujer era difícil de comprender, a momentos deseaba matarla, en otros ignorarla y ahora solo quería probar el amor que ella sentía por Sesshoumaru.

Definitivamente era una rara mujer...

_No me juzgues así Kagome, yo solo quería saber si estaba dejando en buenas manos el corazón de Sesshoumaru... _

Kagome la miro sin entender acercándose aun mas a ella, mas nuevamente la mirada de Sakura se desvió.

_El es un youkai Kagome, somos muy diferentes a los humanos o mirad bestia, sentimos con mas intensidad el dolor, la pena, las alegrías, el enojo, el amor, Todo es distinto para nosotros y rara vez podemos encontrar a una persona que sea lo suficientemente fuerte para llevar la carga que en ocasiones llevamos en nuestro ser. _

Kagome miro con interés aquellos celeste ojos que ahora brillaban con dolor, seguramente recordando su pasado.

_Aunque también no siempre la persona a la que elegimos es lo suficientemente fuerte del corazón para soportarlo. _

.-Sakura.- Kagome se dio cuenta que hablaba de ella misma. Aunque no sabia en realidad porque se culpaba de el destino que le había ocurrido.

_Kagome, eres demasiado fuerte, en tu corazón, en tu espíritu, jamás te dejaras vencer tan fácilmente como yo lo hice, por eso creo en ti Kagome. _

Lentamente la youkai se acerco a ella, sujetándola de las manos, posando su mirada celeste sobre la de la miko.

_Kagome no dejes que Sesshoumaru muera, merece ser feliz, merece la felicidad que yo le negué. Tu eres diferente y estoy segura de que eres tu a quien el necesita de su lado. _

Aquellas manos eran tan cálidas y dulces, muy en contrario a lo que antes había sentido de la youkai, aquel desprecio, ese enojo, estaba borrado, parecía que Sakura había cambiado, no, mas bien, Sakura volvía a ser la misma youkai, la misma de la que alguna vez Sesshoumaru le había hablado, la dulce y tierna mujer con quien había compartido años muy felices de su vida.

_Kagome en ti es en la única persona en quién puedo confiar, lo se, esta vez no habrá mas sufrimiento ni errores, nadie mas llorara por un pasado olvidado, Kagome tu lo lograras._

La figura de la youkai iba desapareciendo lentamente, los ojos de Kagome la miran con agradecimiento antes de que l celeste mirada de la youkai se cerrara despidiéndose de ella.

_Confió en ti Kagome... _

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

.-Es el aroma de Kagome.- Siseo Inuyasha antes de destruir con colmillo de acero aquel monstruo que le impedía le paso. Sango y los demás le miraron esperanzados, mas fue Kikyo quien hizo la pregunta en su lugar.

.-Donde se encuentra?.- Inuyasha le regalo una suave sonrisa, pero esta no fue observada por la miko quien solo se dedicaba a disparar sus flechas purificando algunos de los monstruos que en esos momentos les atacaban.

.-Esta cerca.-

.-Pues no perdamos tiempo y vayamos por ella.-murmuro quedamente Sango capturando entre sus dedos parte del hiraikotsu, ligeras lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas y es que el solo recuerdo de aquellas palabras dichas por Kikyo aun le dolía.

No había podido hacer nada para salvar a su hermano, pero ahora por lo menos, se vengaría de Naraku aunque para ello tuviese que dar su vida.

Miroku se acercó hasta ella, reconfortándola levemente antes de emprender aquella ligera carrera tras el hanyou que corría en la dirección donde percibía el aroma de la joven miko.

Sango tomo la mano del monje entre las suyas, disfrutando el suave contacto de su piel y tal vez seria la ultima vez que lo haría. El monje apretó ligeramente su mano alentándola una vez mas, después de todo no se dejarían vencer tan fácilmente en aquella su ultima batalla.

.-Todo estará bien Sango, ya veras que saldremos de esta.- siseo el monje con confianza aunque realmente ni siquiera estaba seguro de sus palabras. Sango le miro dulcemente mientras afirmaba con su cabeza.

Corrieron juntos aun tomados de la mano siguiendo en silencio a su líder y la sacerdotisa que por ahora junto a ellos luchaban.

/7/7/7/7/7/

Notas de la Yuka: Ya lo decidi, terminare este fic en tres capitulos mas ya tengo dos y solo me flata el final, los subire en esta misma semana, gracias y hasta la proxima XD

Reviewes...

.-INUKAN... Holas! muchas gracias por tu comentario y aqui la actualizacion saluditos!

.-alba... Gracias, espero que los capitulos que siguen tambien te gusten y si ya tome nota del lugar para ponerlo en mi pagina, si hay algun problema con el fic o algo solo me dices, saluditos!

.-Elen-Ses... n.n muchas gracias por seguir pasando a visitar este fic XD, espero que los demas capitulos tambien te gusten, saluditos!

.-Zelen... hahahaha, no importa si no dejaste reviews antes, con el de ahora fue sificiente porque me dejaste saber de ti, espero verte nuevamente por aca, saluditos!

.-Yokoh Inutaishy XD... ya se me parte un buen en actualizar, chibi cuidate mucho y nos leemos, saluditos!

.-HawkAngel XD... Holitas! espero que te hayas pasado unos buenos dias alla en Usa XD si es que no te lo habia dicho XD. Ya lei tus Ficcies y me encantaron n.n, y como sabes espero el otro XD Nos leemos Saluditos!

.-Kao-ryuGracias, hare caso en lo que me pides y ya esta por terminar el fic, saluditos!


	14. 23 La oscuridad en los corazones

**My Lost Memories****: Final Dream**

Por:YukaKyo

Beta: Papallona

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, nunca lo será y no lo quiero! Al que quiero es a Naraku! XD

**Advertencia (favor leer):** Esta es la segunda parte del fic, la primera parte la pueden buscar dando click en mi nick, fanfiction de la pareja SesshoumaruxKagome, espero y les guste! Manden su review si les gusto o si de plano esta pésimo, que es lo mas seguro ;)

* * *

**Capitulo 23. La oscuridad en los corazones **

_Kagome... Kagome..._

_Deseaba tanto escuchar esa melodiosa voz llamándole, tal y como tantas veces al día lo hacia..._

_Los largos cabellos negros se agitaron un poco antes de que se detuviera después de aquella corta carrera que había hecho hasta llegar a las escaleras del templo. Los diminutos escalones quedaron atrás dejándola observar lentamente aquel joven, sentado cruzado de piernas sobre el áspero suelo de madera que despacio dibujaba sutiles letras sobre trozos de papel._

_Los rayos dorados del sol se reflejaban sobre aquellos cabellos celestes, haciéndolos brillar intensamente. Pero aquellos ojos de oro tan cálidos la desconcertaron, mas aun cuando esa delicada sonrisa adornaba imperceptiblemente sus labios. Dio un paso atrás cuando el joven se levanto, soltando sin importarle donde caería el pincel, manchando de negro la madera caoba._

_Aquellos gruesos brazos la sujetaron, atrayéndola al amplio pecho, en un cálido y suave abrazo. La joven cerro sus ojos castaños, devolviéndole aquel gesto. Recostando su cabeza sobre su torso mientras sonreía. Ahí, ambos sintiendo como lentamente el tiempo transcurría._

_La joven daría todo lo que tenia para que aquel mágico momento durara para siempre._

_Lentamente sintió como el joven la separaba de él, mirándola directamente a los ojos, aun con esa sonrisa en sus labios, expresándole todo lo que quería con aquella mirada que la chica muy bien conocía._

_.-Kagome... He decidido... como el youkai que soy, protegerte... aunque el costo sea mi propia vida... haré todo lo necesario para que nada te suceda.- _

_La joven miko quiso responder... pero frente a ella... Sesshoumaru ya no se encontraba..._

_Kagome... Kagome.._

7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

.-KAGOME... respóndeme Kagome... abre tus ojos.- despacio aquellos ojos castaños se abrieron, viendo borroso primero, para después mejorar su visión y percibir que aquella mancha rojiza que en un principio la estrujaba entre sus brazos y ahora acariciaba suavemente su mejilla, definitivamente aquel era Inuyasha.

Se incorporo levemente aun entre los brazos de Inuyasha viendo a su alrededor. Buscando a alguien que ahora sabia, junto a ellos no se encontraba. Porque de haber sido así, ella se encontraría junto a él y no con le hanyou que la veía tiernamente.

Sus castaños ojos se posaron sobre la intensa sonrisa de alegría de el pequeño zorrito y la exterminadora que la alejaba de los brazos de Inuyasha para estrecharla entre los suyos, mientras varias lagrimas de esta le mojaban levemente el hombro, paso sus brazos sobre esta reconfortándola, sonriéndole también al monje que en silencio pero contento de verla le observaba. Dejo de prestarles atención a sus amigos, para luego mirar de reojo a la sacerdotisa que no le veía sino que seguía ahí. De forma silenciosa y sombría. Con el arco tensado apuntando en dirección donde varios demonios esperaban su ataque.

¿Qué es lo que hacia ella ahí? O mas bien... a que había venido esta vez?

Quería preguntarle, mas sus palabras fueron opacadas por el ruido de la flecha purificadora que salió disparada purificando a varios de los youkais, borrando su existencia de ese mundo. Solo después de eso, ambas miradas castañas se encontraron. Dejándole en claro algo a la joven del presente.

Si Kikyo estaba ahí, era solo con la intención de ayudarles...

Al menos eso fue lo que Kagome pudo percibir en esos ojos que esta vez, no le miraba con resentimiento y enfado. Aunque debía aceptar que la extrañaba, se había acostumbrado tanto a que la miko la odiara. Y tal vez el cambio se debía a lo que pasaba con Sesshoumaru. Kikyo de alguna forma se había enterado y ahora sabia que ya no era mas una intrusa en la vida de Inuyasha.

Kagome dejo de pensar en aquello para girar sus ojos viendo como Inuyasha la miraba. Mas exactamente, como miraba a algo que estaba sobre ella y que realmente pesaba. Pero no solo Inuyasha la miraba sino también, todos los que ahora eran sus compañeros.

La mirada castaña de Kagome siguió la dirección que le marcaba aquellos ojos intrigados. Abriendo desmesuradamente los propios al ver de que se trataba. Parte de su ropa estaba dañada, si, pero solo un poco de la misma y ahí descansando contra su vientre la larga espada de Sesshoumaru se encontraba. Inuyasha abrió la boca, pero sus palabras fueron robadas por la joven de cabellos azabaches.

.-Colmillo sagrado... ¿como es que?...- las palabras de Kagome se detuvieron al recordar.

_.- Me veo obligado a eliminarte.- Sesshoumaru levanta una d sus manos haciendo que esta nuevamente vuelva a brillar de color verde, Kagome abre desmesuradamente sus ojos dándose cuenta que Sesshoumaru no mentía. _

_.-Espera... Sesshoumaru... no.- una ráfaga verdosa envolvió a la miko quien solo pudo levantar un poco sus manos para intentar cubrirse. _

Kagome se levanto despacio siendo ayudada por Inuyasha, pero solamente sus ojos miraban con atención aquella espada que tenia entre sus manos. Cuando.. ¿Cuándo el youkai se la había dado?... era claro que con la misma la había protegido de su veneno.

No, ahora que lo pensaba bien Sesshoumaru no se había movido de su lugar para dársela, solo había cerrado sus ojos negándose a mirar lo que sus manos hacían.

Pero la que si se había movido del lugar en donde estaba, hasta llegar con ella con colmillo sagrado desenfundada, sorteando las ráfagas de veneno corrosivo, fue...

Sakura...

_Kagome... confió en ti... por eso te ayudare..._

Los brazos de Kagome sujetaron con fuerza la espada, atrayéndola hasta su pecho, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y cerraba sus ojos un momento.

Sesshoumaru en ningún momento había querido matarla... sino solo protegerla,. Siendo enviada con sus poderes como youkai, nuevamente junto a Inuyasha y los demás, segundos antes de que el veneno la alcanzara. Mas Sakura imagino que aquellas serian sus intenciones y había tomado a colmillo sagrado de la cintura del youkai para evitar que el veneno la dañara para desaparecer ante los ojos de ambos.

.-Gracias Sakura... ahora seré yo quien cuide de él.- murmuro la joven aun sosteniendo aquella espada junto a ella, mientras el pequeño zorrito se subía a su hombro y acariciaba con sus manitas la mejilla de esta reconfortándola.

Inuyasha la observo un momento, para luego caminar hasta Kikyo, desenfundado su colmillo. Aquello era extraño, pero nada de lo que viniera de su hermano era normal. De eso no tenia ninguna duda.

Observo a Kikyo un segundo percibiendo la sutil sonrisa que en sus labios se formaba, incluso ella, se alegraba por el bienestar de la joven, Inuyasha sonrió también, transformado al gran colmillo de acero, preparándolo para recibir a cuantos monstruos quisieran levantarse contra de él. La delgada flecha se irguió al igual que aquellos brazos delgados que sostenían el arco.

Peleando juntos como antaño, una vez mas antes de que todo terminara...

Inuyasha frunció sus cejas altaneras, solo faltaba que Sesshoumaru se les uniera y entonces si que una verdadera faena se iba a lograr, aunque no lo dudaba, después de todo cualquier cosa se podía esperar de el youkai.

Tal y como esa aparición extraña, de la cual había caído Kagome...

Si, recordaba con claridad a aquella esfera verde que había llego hasta los monstruos que iban a matar, posicionándose entre ellos y que luego exploto esparciendo lo que era veneno deshaciendo y matándolos, para luego dejar solamente una pequeña figura en el suelo que era la joven miko.

Y ahora encontrarse con la sorpresa de ver al colmillo sagrado entre los brazos de la joven.

Nah... ese extraño hermano suyo tenia muchas cosas que aclararle cuando regresara.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

El viento cortante destruyo a los demás monstruos que quedaban aun suspendidos en el aire y algunos mas en el suelo. Inuyasha corrió rápidamente hacia el castillo, siendo seguido por la miko y el monje. Kagome les vio un segundo antes de que la exterminadora le extendiera la mano, ayudándole a subir en Kirara para alcanzarles.

Kagome observo las mejillas empapadas de la joven, quiso preguntarle el porque de sus lagrimas, mas el sombrío brillo de su mirada se lo dijo sin palabras, la miko miro furiosa hacia donde Naraku los esperaba, ese maldito se había atrevido a quitarle lo único por lo que Sango luchaba.

La exterminadora de monstruos sujeto con fuerza el pelaje de Kirara, haciendo que la gata corriera mas aprisa por los aires, dándoles un rápido alcance a Inuyasha y los demás, una de sus manos quito furiosamente, las lagrimas que sin cesar bajaban por sus ojos, tenia que guardar esa rabia, para destruirlo, con sus propias manos mataría a ese asesino.

.-Por Kohaku.-gruño la exterminadora, soltando su hiraikotsu con fuerza, despedazando algunos monstruos que se encontraban frente a Inuyasha y los demás. Antes de que regresara a su mano con fuerza y lo arrojara una vez mas.

Miroku y Kikyo se detuvieron, abriendo el kazaana y lanzando las flechas, encargándose de cubrir al hanyou, que corría en dirección recta hasta destrozar un leve e innecesario campo de energía sobre las puertas del palacio. Dejándole frente a sus ojos la imponente figura de Naraku.

Los largos tentáculos en la espalda del hanyou se agitaron, para abrirse mostrando los filosos dientes, retando a Inuyasha a cortarlos y si lo hacia, potentes nubes de gas venenoso los rodearían, pero aun así no estaba del todo desprotegido, a pesar de no llevar sobre si, aquel poderoso campo de energía, porque estaba rodeado por algunos monstruos y varios insectos venenosos.

.-Bienvenido Inuyasha.-Los rojizos ojos brillaron irónicos y su sonrisa torcida se acrecentó al ver como el hanyou se le echaba encima con rabia. Moviendo con maestría su colmillo. Naraku le respondió de igual forma arremetiendo contra el con toukijin en la mano.

Aquello turbó a Inuyasha, esa espada era de Sesshoumaru y si no la tenia en su poder era porque tal vez el ya estaba muerto, había una posibilidad, pero la misma no le hizo disminuir en su ataque. Kikyo miro de reojo al hanyou, destrozando con un golpe de su arco el monstruo que se acercaba hasta ella, para girarse, mirando completamente a Naraku.

La sonrisa de complicidad que este le envió, le hizo estar mas segura de lo que a continuación haría, todo estaba saliendo según sus planes, llevo una de sus manos tras su espalda, sujetando entre sus dedos una mas de aquellas flechas posándolas en el arco que estaba listo para disparar, apuntando con precisión hacia el hanyou que con aquella legendaria espada batallaba.

El brillo purificador, surco los aires, evadiendo a cada uno de los monstruos que en esos segundos pasaban, una sonrisa confiada apareció en sus labios, faltaba tan poco para alcanzarle, pero fue interceptada por uno de los demonios que seguía de cerca de Naraku haciendo que este explotara, esparciendo sus putrefactos restos por el suelo.

Naraku le miro decepcionado, estaba perdiendo acaso la puntería la miko, había estado tan cerca de darle a Inuyasha. Los rojizos ojos del demonio se entrecerraron, mirando después con odio a la miko, esa maldita flecha no estaba siendo dirigida a Inuyasha sino a él.

Maldita Kikyo... ya se las pagaría...

.-Rápido ataquen.- rugió el hanyou después de arrojar a Inuyasha lejos de un golpe con sus tentáculos, antes de levantar una de sus manos y señalar con sus dedos, mandando a los demonios y a los insectos contra los demás compañeros de Inuyasha. Entreteniéndolos mientras alejaba a propósito al hanyou del grupo.

Necesitaba cuanto antes un aliado poderoso en su terreno... esos demonios insignificantes no le servían de nada...

Era una lastima que Sesshoumaru no se encontrara cerca...

Aunque aun estaba Inuyasha...

Sus burlescos labios dejaron escapar una suave carcajada, mientras evadía con velocidad la espada del hanyou. La verdadera diversión apenas estaba por empezar.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Sango y Miroku se habían combinado en equipo derribando con el boomerang y los pergaminos a varios de los monstruos, mientras Kikyo protegía con un kekai a la desarmada Kagome y al pequeño zorro, guardando la mayor cantidad de flechas, para un posible contraataque. La gata de dos colas cruzo los aires mordiendo a un demonio serpiente que había querido atacar a traición a la pareja de monje y exterminadora.

Aquella espada era sumamente peligrosa y dañaba con fuerza al colmillo de acero, pero claramente el hanyou pudo apreciar que Naraku no sabia utilizarla del todo, al menos no de la misma manera que Sesshoumaru lo hacia.

.-Cuidado Inuyasha.- grito Kagome viendo como el hanyou perdía el control de su colmillo cuando Naraku le golpeo la mano con uno de sus tentáculos, haciendo que este lo soltara, dejándolo inactivo y clavado contra el suelo.

.-Bah...-Inuyasha miro con odio al hanyou, mientras preparaba sus largas garras, dejándolas listas para rasgar la piel de Naraku.- No la necesito para acabar con una basura como tu.-

Inuyasha corrió en dirección del hanyou que de igual forma soltó a toukijin.

.-No me digas que por primera vez pelearas limpiamente.- Gruño arrogante Inuyasha.

.-En esta vida... jamás.-siseo Naraku con burla, no sin antes arrojarle algo de su poderoso veneno al chico orejas de perro. Logrando detener a Inuyasha mientras cubría su nariz con una de las mangas rojas de sus ropas y tosía en un intento de atrapar aire limpio con sus pulmones.

El demonio se alejo unos pasos, disfrutando de algunos segundos, viendo al equipo dispersado, algunos peleando, otros solo mirando como lo hacia el pequeño zorro, escondido tras la espalda de esa mujer y el jefe ahí tratando inútilmente de no caer inconsciente bajo el poderoso veneno que le había mando.

Pues bien, era a hora o no lograría lo que se proponía.

Naraku, busco entre sus ropas con una de sus manos, aquella preciada joya, deleitándose con el frió tacto al momento de sujetarla entre sus largos dedos. Solo durante algunas veces había sabido de la transformación de Inuyasha, por el espejo de Kanna y los insectos, mas no sabia si aquello realmente funcionaria, mas no estaba de mas experimentar, los ojos rojos de Naraku, se desviaron, buscando entre la oscuridad de la noche, la empuñadura del colmillo de acero, alejado muchos pasos de su dueño.

Lentamente fue sacando su mano, trayendo entre ella la dulce y maldita perla de shikon.

Entonces por que estar esperando para ver lo que algunas cuantas energías malignas podrían hacer...

Tal vez se llevaría una grata sorpresa...

Tal vez Inuyasha sucumbiría al poder de la perla, como lo había hecho Sesshoumaru...

Ambos hermanos cayendo por la oscuridad en su corazón...


	15. 23 La oscuridad en los corazones Alt

**My Lost Memories****: Final Dream**

Por:YukaKyo

Beta: Papallona

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, nunca lo será y no lo quiero! Al que quiero es a Naraku! XD

**Advertencia (favor leer):** Esta es la segunda parte del fic, la primera parte la pueden buscar dando click en mi nick, fanfiction de la pareja SesshoumaruxKagome, espero y les guste! Manden su review si les gusto o si de plano esta pésimo, que es lo mas seguro ;)

* * *

**Capitulo 23 Altr. La oscuridad en los corazones... **

_Kagome... Kagome... _

_Deseaba tanto escuchar esa melodiosa voz llamándole, tal y como tantas veces al día lo hacia... _

_Los largos cabellos negros se agitaron un poco antes de que se detuviera después de aquella corta carrera que había hecho hasta llegar a las escaleras del templo y era sorprendente que aun pidiera moverse con demasiada agilidad, mas aun en el avanzado estado en el que se encontraba. Los diminutos escalones quedaron atrás dejándola observar lentamente aquel joven, sentado cruzado de piernas sobre el áspero suelo de madera que despacio dibujaba sutiles letras sobre trozos de papel._

_Los rayos dorados del sol se reflejaban sobre aquellos cabellos celestes, haciéndolos brillar intensamente._

_.-Sesshoumaru... el bebe... se movió.- susurro quedamente la joven. Viendo como el youkai continuaba su labor sin prestarle atención. He iba a marcharse cuando de pronto aquellos ojos de oro tan cálidos la miraron, se desconcertó, mas aun cuando esa delicada sonrisa adornaba imperceptiblemente sus labios. Dio un paso atrás cuando el joven se levanto, soltando sin importarle donde caería el pincel, manchando de negro la madera caoba._

_Aquellos gruesos brazos la sujetaron, atrayéndola al amplio pecho, en un cálido y suave abrazo. La joven cerro sus ojos castaños, devolviéndole aquel gesto. Recostando su cabeza sobre su torso mientras sonreía. Una de las manos del youkai acaricio su vientre, percibiendo todos los movimientos de su pequeño cachorro, los labios de Sesshoumaru buscaron los suyos, regalándole una suave caricia sobre los mismos. Continuaron sentados. Ahí, ambos sintiendo como lentamente el tiempo transcurría._

_La joven daría todo lo que tenia para que aquel mágico momento durara para siempre._

_Lentamente sintió como el joven la separaba de él, mirándola directamente a los ojos, aun con esa sonrisa en sus labios, expresándole todo lo que quería con aquella mirada que la chica muy bien conocía._

_.-Kagome... He decidido... como el youkai que soy, protegerlos... aunque el costo sea mi propia vida... haré todo lo necesario para que nada les suceda.- _

_La joven miko quiso responder... pero frente a ella... Sesshoumaru ya no se encontraba... _

_Kagome... Kagome.. _

7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

.-KAGOME... respóndeme Kagome... abre tus ojos.- despacio aquellos ojos castaños se abrieron, viendo borroso primero, para después mejorar su visión y percibir que aquella mancha rojiza que en un principio la estrujaba entre sus brazos y ahora acariciaba suavemente su mejilla, definitivamente aquel era Inuyasha.

Se incorporo levemente aun entre los brazos de Inuyasha viendo a su alrededor. Buscando a alguien que ahora sabia, junto a ellos no se encontraba. Porque de haber sido así, ella se encontraría junto a él y no con le hanyou que la veía tiernamente.

Sus castaños ojos se posaron sobre la intensa sonrisa de alegría de el pequeño zorrito y la exterminadora que la alejaba de los brazos de Inuyasha para estrecharla entre los suyos, mientras varias lagrimas de esta le mojaban levemente el hombro, paso sus brazos sobre esta reconfortándola, sonriéndole también al monje que en silencio pero contento de verla le observaba. Dejo de prestarles atención a sus amigos, para luego mirar de reojo a la sacerdotisa que no le veía sino que seguía ahí. De forma silenciosa y sombría. Con el arco tensado apuntando en dirección donde varios demonios esperaban su ataque.

¿Qué es lo que hacia ella ahí? O mas bien... a que había venido esta vez?

Quería preguntarle, mas sus palabras fueron opacadas por el ruido de la flecha purificadora que salió disparada purificando a varios de los youkais, borrando su existencia de ese mundo. Solo después de eso, ambas miradas castañas se encontraron la dama de las serpientes cerro sus ojos un momento, dándose cuenta de el estado de Kagome. Dejándole en claro algo a la joven del presente.

Si Kikyo estaba ahí, era solo con la intención de ayudarles...

Al menos eso fue lo que Kagome pudo percibir en esos ojos que esta vez, no le miraba con resentimiento y enfado. Aunque debía aceptar que la extrañaba, se había acostumbrado tanto a que la miko la odiara. Y tal vez el cambio se debía a lo que pasaba con Sesshoumaru. Kikyo de alguna forma se había enterado y ahora sabia que ya no era mas una intrusa en la vida de Inuyasha.

Kagome dejo de pensar en aquello para girar sus ojos viendo como Inuyasha la miraba. Mas exactamente, como miraba a algo que estaba sobre ella y que realmente pesaba. Pero no solo Inuyasha la miraba sino también, todos los que ahora eran sus compañeros.

La mirada castaña de Kagome siguió la dirección que le marcaba aquellos ojos intrigados. Abriendo desmesuradamente los propios al ver de que se trataba. Parte de su ropa estaba dañada, si, pero solo un poco de la misma y ahí descansando contra su vientre la larga espada de Sesshoumaru se encontraba. Inuyasha abrió la boca, pero sus palabras fueron robadas por la joven de cabellos azabaches.

.-Colmillo sagrado... ¿como es que?...- las palabras de Kagome se detuvieron al recordar.

Flash Back

_.- Me veo obligado a eliminarte.- Sesshoumaru levanta una d sus manos haciendo que esta nuevamente vuelva a brillar de color verde, Kagome abre desmesuradamente sus ojos dándose cuenta que Sesshoumaru no mentía. _

_.-Espera... Sesshoumaru... no.- una ráfaga verdosa envolvió a la miko quien solo pudo levantar un poco sus manos para intentar cubrirse. _

Fin del Flash Back

Kagome se levanto despacio siendo ayudada por Inuyasha, pero solamente sus ojos miraban con atención aquella espada que tenia entre sus manos. Cuando.. ¿Cuándo el youkai se la había dado?... era claro que con la misma la había protegido de su veneno.

No, ahora que lo pensaba bien Sesshoumaru no se había movido de su lugar para dársela, solo había cerrado sus ojos negándose a mirar lo que sus manos hacían.

Pero la que si se había movido del lugar en donde estaba, hasta llegar con ella con colmillo sagrado desenfundada, sorteando las ráfagas de veneno corrosivo, fue...

_Sakura... _

_Kagome... confió en ti... por eso te ayudare... _

Los brazos de Kagome sujetaron con fuerza la espada, atrayéndola hasta su pecho, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y cerraba sus ojos un momento.

Sesshoumaru en ningún momento había querido matarla... sino solo protegerla,. Siendo enviada con sus poderes como youkai, nuevamente junto a Inuyasha y los demás, segundos antes de que el veneno la alcanzara. Mas Sakura imagino que aquellas serian sus intenciones y había tomado a colmillo sagrado de la cintura del youkai para evitar que el veneno la dañara para desaparecer ante los ojos de ambos.

.-Gracias Sakura... ahora seré yo quien cuide de él.- murmuro la joven aun sosteniendo aquella espada junto a ella, mientras el pequeño zorrito se subía a su hombro y acariciaba con sus manitas la mejilla de esta reconfortándola.

Inuyasha la observo un momento, para luego caminar hasta Kikyo, desenfundado su colmillo. Aquello era extraño, pero nada de lo que viniera de su hermano era normal. De eso no tenia ninguna duda.

Observo a Kikyo un segundo percibiendo la sutil sonrisa que en sus labios se formaba, incluso ella, se alegraba por el bienestar de la joven, Inuyasha sonrió también, transformado al gran colmillo de acero, preparándolo para recibir a cuantos monstruos quisieran levantarse contra de él. La delgada flecha se irguió al igual que aquellos brazos delgados que sostenían el arco.

Peleando juntos como antaño, una vez mas antes de que todo terminara...

Inuyasha frunció sus cejas altaneras, solo faltaba que Sesshoumaru se les uniera y entonces si que una verdadera faena se iba a lograr, aunque no lo dudaba, después de todo cualquier cosa se podía esperar de el youkai.

Tal y como esa aparición extraña, de la cual había caído Kagome...

Si, recordaba con claridad a aquella esfera verde que había llego hasta los monstruos que iban a matar, posicionándose entre ellos y que luego exploto esparciendo lo que era veneno deshaciendo y matándolos, para luego dejar solamente una pequeña figura en el suelo que era la joven miko.

Y ahora encontrarse con la sorpresa de ver al colmillo sagrado entre los brazos de la joven.

Nah... ese extraño hermano suyo tenia muchas cosas que aclararle cuando regresara.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

El viento cortante destruyo a los demás monstruos que quedaban aun suspendidos en el aire y algunos mas en el suelo. Inuyasha corrió rápidamente hacia el castillo, siendo seguido por la miko y el monje. Kagome les vio un segundo antes de que la exterminadora le extendiera la mano, ayudándole a subir en Kirara para alcanzarles.

Kagome observo las mejillas empapadas de la joven, quiso preguntarle el porque de sus lagrimas, mas el sombrío brillo de su mirada se lo dijo sin palabras, la miko miro furiosa hacia donde Naraku los esperaba, ese maldito se había atrevido a quitarle lo único por lo que Sango luchaba.

La exterminadora de monstruos sujeto con fuerza el pelaje de Kirara, haciendo que la gata corriera mas aprisa por los aires, dándoles un rápido alcance a Inuyasha y los demás, una de sus manos quito furiosamente, las lagrimas que sin cesar bajaban por sus ojos, tenia que guardar esa rabia, para destruirlo, con sus propias manos mataría a ese asesino.

.-Por Kohaku.-gruño la exterminadora, soltando su hiraikotsu con fuerza, despedazando algunos monstruos que se encontraban frente a Inuyasha y los demás. Antes de que regresara a su mano con fuerza y lo arrojara una vez mas.

Miroku y Kikyo se detuvieron, abriendo el kazaana y lanzando las flechas, encargándose de cubrir al hanyou, que corría en dirección recta hasta destrozar un leve e innecesario campo de energía sobre las puertas del palacio. Dejándole frente a sus ojos la imponente figura de Naraku.

Los largos tentáculos en la espalda del hanyou se agitaron, para abrirse mostrando los filosos dientes, retando a Inuyasha a cortarlos y si lo hacia, potentes nubes de gas venenoso los rodearían, pero aun así no estaba del todo desprotegido, a pesar de no llevar sobre si, aquel poderoso campo de energía, porque estaba rodeado por algunos monstruos y varios insectos venenosos.

.-Bienvenido Inuyasha.-Los rojizos ojos brillaron irónicos y su sonrisa torcida se acrecentó al ver como el hanyou se le echaba encima con rabia. Moviendo con maestría su colmillo. Naraku le respondió de igual forma arremetiendo contra el con toukijin en la mano.

Aquello turbó a Inuyasha, esa espada era de Sesshoumaru y si no la tenia en su poder era porque tal vez el ya estaba muerto, había una posibilidad, pero la misma no le hizo disminuir en su ataque. Kikyo miro de reojo al hanyou, destrozando con un golpe de su arco el monstruo que se acercaba hasta ella, para girarse, mirando completamente a Naraku.

La sonrisa de complicidad que este le envió, le hizo estar mas segura de lo que a continuación haría, todo estaba saliendo según sus planes, llevo una de sus manos tras su espalda, sujetando entre sus dedos una mas de aquellas flechas posándolas en el arco que estaba listo para disparar, apuntando con precisión hacia el hanyou que con aquella legendaria espada batallaba.

El brillo purificador, surco los aires, evadiendo a cada uno de los monstruos que en esos segundos pasaban, una sonrisa confiada apareció en sus labios, faltaba tan poco para alcanzarle, pero fue interceptada por uno de los demonios que seguía de cerca de Naraku haciendo que este explotara, esparciendo sus putrefactos restos por el suelo.

Naraku le miro decepcionado, estaba perdiendo acaso la puntería la miko, había estado tan cerca de darle a Inuyasha. Los rojizos ojos del demonio se entrecerraron, mirando después con odio a la miko, esa maldita flecha no estaba siendo dirigida a Inuyasha sino a él.

Maldita Kikyo... ya se las pagaría...

.-Rápido ataquen.- rugió el hanyou después de arrojar a Inuyasha lejos de un golpe con sus tentáculos, antes de levantar una de sus manos y señalar con sus dedos, mandando a los demonios y a los insectos contra los demás compañeros de Inuyasha. Entreteniéndolos mientras alejaba a propósito al hanyou del grupo.

Necesitaba cuanto antes un aliado poderoso en su terreno... esos demonios insignificantes no le servían de nada...

Era una lastima que Sesshoumaru no se encontrara cerca...

Aunque aun estaba Inuyasha...

Sus burlescos labios dejaron escapar una suave carcajada, mientras evadía con velocidad la espada del hanyou. La verdadera diversión apenas estaba por empezar.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Sango y Miroku se habían combinado en equipo derribando con el boomerang y los pergaminos a varios de los monstruos, mientras Kikyo protegía con un kekai a la desarmada Kagome y al pequeño zorro, guardando la mayor cantidad de flechas, para un posible contraataque. La gata de dos colas cruzo los aires mordiendo a un demonio serpiente que había querido atacar a traición a la pareja de monje y exterminadora.

Aquella espada era sumamente peligrosa y dañaba con fuerza al colmillo de acero, pero claramente el hanyou pudo apreciar que Naraku no sabia utilizarla del todo, al menos no de la misma manera que Sesshoumaru lo hacia.

.-Cuidado Inuyasha.- grito Kagome viendo como el hanyou perdía el control de su colmillo cuando Naraku le golpeo la mano con uno de sus tentáculos, haciendo que este lo soltara, dejándolo inactivo y clavado contra el suelo.

.-Bah...-Inuyasha miro con odio al hanyou, mientras preparaba sus largas garras, dejándolas listas para rasgar la piel de Naraku.- No la necesito para acabar con una basura como tu.-

Inuyasha corrió en dirección del hanyou que de igual forma soltó a toukijin.

.-No me digas que por primera vez pelearas limpiamente.- Gruño arrogante Inuyasha.

.-En esta vida... jamás.-siseo Naraku con burla, no sin antes arrojarle algo de su poderoso veneno al chico orejas de perro. Logrando detener a Inuyasha mientras cubría su nariz con una de las mangas rojas de sus ropas y tosía en un intento de atrapar aire limpio con sus pulmones.

El demonio se alejo unos pasos, disfrutando de algunos segundos, viendo al equipo dispersado, algunos peleando, otros solo mirando como lo hacia el pequeño zorro, escondido tras la espalda de esa mujer y el jefe ahí tratando inútilmente de no caer inconsciente bajo el poderoso veneno que le había mando.

Pues bien, era a hora o no lograría lo que se proponía.

Naraku, busco entre sus ropas con una de sus manos, aquella preciada joya, deleitándose con el frió tacto al momento de sujetarla entre sus largos dedos. Solo durante algunas veces había sabido de la transformación de Inuyasha, por el espejo de Kanna y los insectos, mas no sabia si aquello realmente funcionaria, mas no estaba de mas experimentar, los ojos rojos de Naraku, se desviaron, buscando entre la oscuridad de la noche, la empuñadura del colmillo de acero, alejado muchos pasos de su dueño.

Lentamente fue sacando su mano, trayendo entre ella la dulce y maldita perla de shikon.

Entonces por que estar esperando para ver lo que algunas cuantas energías malignas podrían hacer...

Tal vez se llevaría una grata sorpresa...

Tal vez Inuyasha sucumbiría al poder de la perla, como lo había hecho Sesshoumaru...

Ambos hermanos cayendo por la oscuridad en su corazón...


	16. 24 Engaño

**My Lost Memories****: Final Dream**

Por:YukaKyo

Beta: Papallona

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, nunca lo será y no lo quiero! Al que quiero es a Naraku! XD 

**Advertencia (favor leer):** Esta es la segunda parte del fic, la primera parte la pueden buscar dando click en mi nick, fanfiction de la pareja SesshoumaruxKagome, espero y les guste! Manden su review si les gusto o si de plano esta pésimo, que es lo mas seguro ;)

* * *

**Capitulo 24. Engaño **

Kikyo tomo otra de las flechas apuntándola justo al corazón del hanyou. Pero desistió su intento cuando vio que este levantaba una de sus manos, mostrando en ella la perla incompleta brillando completamente oscura. Kagome desconcertada como la miko bajaba el arco y sonreía siniestramente.

Acaso... nuevamente les traicionaría...

.-Y ahora es tu turno... Inuyasha.- murmuro Naraku y sonrió malignamente antes de colocar el fragmento que minutos antes había sido cuidado por la joven del futuro, uniéndolo a la perla, casi completándola

.-Es hora que destruyas a la creadora de este maldito campo de energía que no me deja escapar.-

.-¿Qué?... estas loco no te ayudare a nada... mas que a morir-gruño Inuyasha lanzándose contra Naraku rasgando parte de su cuerpo con sus garras de acero, para luego ser sujetado por varios de los tentáculos del hanyou.

.-No tienes opción.-susurro el hanyou sonriendo torcidamente mientras le acercaba la perla, logrando que parte de las energías malignas de la misma entraran en él.

.-Kikyo... debemos ayudarle.- Kagome corrió hasta la miko mirándola suplicante, pero esta solo negó con la cabeza, para luego girar sus ojos sobre la exterminadora y el monje, viendo en magnifico trabajo en equipo que hacían, desapareciendo rápidamente a los monstruos que parecían no terminar.

.-Graaaaa...-gruño Inuyasha. Los ojos de Kagome le observaron con miedo, mientras veía como lentamente las garras del hanyou crecían mas de la cuenta y los colmillos de su boca aumentaban. Los dorados ojos fueron tornándose oscuros, llenando de rojo las blancas cuencas. Dibujando en sus mejillas aquellas marcas violetas de forma irregular.

Kagome negó con la cabeza...

No podía se posible...

Naraku había convertido a Inuyasha en demonio...

Había provocado la sangre demoníaca que tenia en su interior llevándolo a tener aquella apariencia...

La joven miko corrió hasta Kikyo arrebatándole el arco y tomando la flecha entre sus dedos apuntándola directamente a la perla que aun estaba entre las manos de Naraku.

Tal vez si lograra purificarla... Inuyasha dejaría esa transformación.

Pero la flecha no salió del arco, las pálidas manos de Kikyo le arrebataron la flecha mientras la veía severamente. Kagome la miro con rencor antes de que esta le separara del arco. Sujetándolo ella. Preparando una flecha pero sin intención de lanzarla a nadie en particular.

.-Debes entenderlo... hay cosas que deben suceder... no podemos intervenir en ellas... y esta es una de las mismas... debe pasar... no interfieras.- murmuro la miko dándole la espalda a Kagome, soltando la flecha contra uno de los demonios que perseguían a Kirara.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

La gata de dos colas cayo al piso siendo golpeada rudamente por aquel demonio. El hiraikotsu cruzo el cielo partiendo por la mitad a aquel osado youkai mientras la dueña del boomerang corría hasta quedar junto a la ahora pequeña felina que se retorcía lamentándose del terrible daño en ambas patas delanteras.

.-Sango.-grito el monje al tiempo que lanzaba uno de su pergaminos quemando con el al monstruo que se había lanzado contra la joven que se encontraba atendiendo a su mascota. Una barrera de energía creada por el religioso los protegieron mientras la mujer vendaba al pequeño animal, colocándolo tras su espalda dándose cuenta que no podría moverse aunque así lo quisiera.

Los ojos castaños de la exterminadora se abrieron desmesurados cuando vio el estado de Inuyasha. El moje también vio lo que veía, pero su mirada se poso sobre las dos sacerdotisas que discutían. Viendo que Kikyo se negaba a responderle a Kagome mientras esta miraba realmente preocupada a Inuyasha.

Los ojos azules de Miroku vieron como Sango asentía, dándole a entender que estaba lista para seguir con la batalla. Aquellas dos mujeres debían de ocuparse de Inuyasha... al menos hasta que ellos terminaran con los molestos monstruos que no les dejarían ayudarle si es que los necesitaban.

7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

.-No... Inuyasha- aquella palabra fue como música celestial en los oídos de Naraku, su sonrisa siniestra se curvo torciéndose mas. Había liberado al hanyou que se había convertido en demonio, dejándolo correr hasta aquellos desgraciados y ahora la pobre muchachita lloraba la ver lo que este hizo.

Kikyo seguía ahí, viendo inexpresivamente como Inuyasha, se levantaba cubierto con la sangre de sus dos amigos. La valiente exterminadora y su adorado monje habían caído, justo a los pies del hanyou. Manchándolo con su propia sangre. Las largas uñas de Inuyasha recorrieron los cuerpos de aquellos que respiraban con dificultad.

El pequeño zorrito se escondió entre los brazos de la joven que miraba con verdadero odio a la otra miko, estaba tan tranquila, ahí, sin hacer nada. Como podía ser tan cruel. Pero lo que vio después la dejo desconcertada. Los trigueños ojos de Kikyo dejaron de ver a Inuyasha, tornándose tristes y desconsolados mientras miraba el suelo. ¿acaso ahora se arrepentía por no haber actuado?...

Maldita Kikyo.

Inuyasha seguía ahí, encogido en si mismo, mirando a los otros, para después mirar sus garras llenas de sangre. Su rojiza mirada se dirigió entonces hacia ellas, viendo como la joven que sostenía al zorrito lo miraba con miedo y la otra simplemente no le daba la cara.

.-¿Que sucede Kikyo¿Estas decepcionada de Inuyasha? Mira lo que un poco de maldad le puede hacer.- aquellas palabras tan sarcásticas solo hicieron que la miko mirara con intenso y verdadero odio al hanyou, levantando su arco y flecha en su contra.

Al diablo con el plan que tenia en mente!

Mataría con sus propias manos a ese desgraciado de Naraku.

.-Vaya... quieres matarme... es extraño... ahora que tienes la oportunidad de acabar con Inuyasha... prefieres matarme a mi...- Naraku emitió una ligera risa para mirar con igual odio a la miko

.-Para eso te habías unido a mi... para matarlo cuando estuviera vulnerable.

Kagome miro desconcertada a la miko, que había escondido su mirada bajo aquel largo flequillo que llevaba. Los ojos de Kagome la vieron preocupada cuando ligeras lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas.

.-Naraku... ese no era mi objetivo... jamás pensé en matar a Inuyasha.- Kikyo levanto la mirada, la cual brillaba de rabia por el hanyou.

.-¿Cómo podría matar a la persona mas importante en mis dos vidas¿Cómo mataría a la persona que me hace tan feliz con solo estar cerca de mi? No seas estúpido... al único que quiero destruir es a ti... a tu maldita maldad.- la flecha sagrada fue lanzada pero esta no logro incrustarse en el demonio sino en una de las ramas de aquel enorme árbol que estaba atrás del hanyou.

.-Kikyo.-grito la joven miko alarmada viendo como esta se levantaba despacio, plasmando en su rostro una mueca de verdadero dolor, mientras sujetaba con fuerza su hombro izquierdo del cual brotaba sangre profusamente.

Inuyasha dio un salto atrás, alejándose de la miko, pero alargando sus garras dispuesto a volver atacarla. Una y otra vez hasta que esta dejara de moverse tal y como los otros lo habían hecho. Kagome corrió rápidamente hasta la miko, ayudándola a permanecer de pie mientras veía a Naraku e Inuyasha.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

.-ABAJO!.- grito la joven miko, viendo con alegría como le collar brillaba, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que Inuyasha cayera al suelo dejando un enorme hueco en el mismo. Después le pediría una enorme disculpa al orejas de perro. Pero sus ojos se ensombrecieron preocupados cuando, el collar dejo de brillar volviendo a su estado normal. Sin Inuyasha tirado en el piso.

Nuevamente la joven volvió a decir aquel conjuro haciéndolo brillar con fuerza pero sin lograr resultado alguno. Aquella palabra salió varias veces mas de los labios de la joven, hasta que ya no pudo gritar. La sonrisa maligna de Inuyasha se ensancho mientras llevaba sus garras al collar, sujetándolo con fuerza, para después de un rápido movimiento romperlo.

Las cuentas blancas y azules cayeron al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo cuando chocaron con este. Los castaños ojos de Kagome dejaron de verlas para posar nuevamente su mirada sobre los dos demonios.

.-Maldición y ahora que haremos.- murmuro Kagome aun viendo a esos dos demonios. Shippo se detuvo frente a ellas protegiéndolas aunque sus piernas se doblaban del miedo. Lanzo su trompo pero este solo fue lanzado con fuerza siendo rechazado por Inuyasha arrojándoselo para tumbarlo en el suelo cayendo desmayado.

.-No debí precipitarme tanto.- susurro Kikyo cerrando los ojos.

.-No te preocupes... yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu lugar.- la sacerdotisa abrió los ojos al escuchar las suaves palabras de Kagome, encontrándose con una sonrisa sincera frente a ella. Kikyo también sonrió. Al parecer... después de todo... no eran tan diferentes como creían.

.-Oye Kikyo... aun puedes hacer uno de esos campos como el que creaste cuando esa youkai nos ataco.- la miko solo asintió mientras cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a decir algunas frases sueltas que la joven no pudo entender.

Un leve brillo dorado escapo del cuerpo de la miko, haciendo que lentamente un muro se creara alrededor de ellas, despareciendo en momentos para luego aparecer con destellos dorados. Inuyasha se arrojo contra ellas, las largas garras afiladas golpearon el muro, solo haciendo que el golpe se le regresara, arrojándolo lejos hasta golpear con su espalda el tronco de uno de los árboles.

Inuyasha se levanto rápidamente, alejando de sus labios algo de sangre que había brotado de su boca segundos después del golpe. Nuevamente se arrojo contra el muro golpeándolo rudamente, para salir otra vez arrojado por su propio ataque. Los largos tentáculos de Naraku también lo golpearon. Logrando entre los dos romperlo, viendo como despacio se despedazaba como si se tratara de un muro de espejos.

.-Lo siento pero... la barrera que aun tengo sobre este castillo utiliza mas energía de la que creía...-Kagome le vio un segundo para después mirar a los dos demonios.- Ya no podré usar el campo para nosotras... sino el otro se destruirá... y no pudo dejar escapar a Naraku una vez mas.-

Varias de las serpientes caza almas se acercaron a la miko, rodeándola, en un vano intento de protegerla al igual que a Kagome. Ambas cerraron sus ojos cuando nuevamente Inuyasha y Naraku se combinaron en el ataque.

.-Graww.- el violento gruñido de Inuyasha fue correspondido por otro rugido de alguien mas que lo había detenido arrojándolo lejos contra el suelo, antes de que sus garras rasgaran a las mikos, Naraku se detuvo en seco también y no pudo mas que retroceder unos pasos.

Un desgarrado cuerpo de demonio cayo a sus pies, salpicando todo de sangre, manchando sus ropas de rojiza sangre, aunque en realidad no le importaba, sus carmesíes ojos se posaron sobre aquel demonio de cabellos blancos que había salido de entre las sombras, despedazando a uno de los demonios que lo seguían y golpeando a su ahora camarada Inuyasha.

.-Se... Sesshoumaru?.-susurro quedamente Kagome.

.-Sí, Sesshoumaru, la ultima arma que me faltaba.- sonrió torcidamente Naraku, aunque miro con desconfianza al youkai, estaba en esa transformación, aunque era algo diferente a lo que esperaba ver, ya que después de todo no había utilizado aun el fragmento contaminado con su energía maligna y malvada que Sesshoumaru llevaba en su cuerpo.

Los ojos inyectados de sangre de Sesshoumaru brillaban con odio, de sus garras chorreaban ríos de sangre, demostrando que había matado a todo lo que enfrente tuviera, mas ahora no veían a Naraku o a las mujeres, sino que, giraba sus ojos buscando al hanyou de orejas blancas, gruñendo, respirando con fuerza y dejando entrever sus colmillos con violencia. Sus ropas, las mangas, la estola, sus cabellos, estaban rojos, impregnados de muerte y la sed de matar aun no disminuía para nada y seguramente en mucho tiempo no lo haría.

Sus garras crujieron retando al hanyou de cabellos blancos, que correspondió mostrando sus colmillos y estirando sus manos como garras de las cuales sangre también goteaba, sangre de sus camaradas.

Naraku dejo de verlos para girar sus ojos hacia las mujeres que asustadas, se sostenían, pero logro percibir algo, ellas no temían a su muerte sino, a algo muy diferente, giro su cabeza una vez mas concentrándose en ambos hermanos, negro fervientemente con la cabeza, estaba mal, todo lo que había hecho hasta aquellos momentos lo estaba.

Que estúpido, hasta para el, permanecer en ese lugar era arriesgado.

Ambos hermanos estaban siendo manipulados por la oscuridad de sus corazones, el deseo único de matar, herir y mutilar. Y por mas que el llevara la perla casi completa en sus manos, esta no le serviría en absoluto para controlar a ninguno de aquellos dos seres que en aquellos momentos no actuaban racionalmente.

Las mikos y Naraku oyeron un rugido brotando de la garganta seca del youkai, que se estiro, acentuando su pose y garras, sus largos cabellos celestes se agitaron con fuerza y de sus garras broto veneno de forma descontrolada, el cual cayo a todos lados y que fue evitado por Inuyasha saltando al igual que Naraku.

Kikyo logro apartarse junto con Kagome para protegerse de nuevo. Kagome a lo lejos miro al youkai que desde que había llego no se había detenido a mirarla a ella o a Kikyo. Un leve escalofrío la recorrió con crueldad. Sesshoumaru parecía estar fuera de control. Mas sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al encontrar algo prendido entre las ropas de Sesshoumaru que nadie, ni siquiera Naraku, se habían dado cuenta.

Naraku dio un paso atrás, mas dejo de hacerlo cuando su mente maquino rápido otra idea, tal vez ambos hermanos no estuvieran en su control, pero no podía haber mejor espectáculo que aquel, sus ojos se ensancharon divertidos al contemplar como Inuyasha se arrojaba con sus garras preparadas contra el youkai irracional que le esperaba dispuesto a matarle.

Sí, no había mejor venganza que aquella...

Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha...

Ambos hermanos matándose entre ellos frente a las mujeres que les amaban...

Una sonora carcajada abandono sus labios, inundando el silencio que los envolvía, mas fue el sonido de un conocido ataque lo que acallo la misma y le hizo girarse con violencia, incrédulo de lo que a sus ojos ocurría. La mortífera corriente de viento y luz corría con rapidez hasta él y seguramente de esta no se escaparía.

.-Maldición!.- mascullo con rabia Naraku, antes de intentar cubrirse y protegerse del viento cortante que le habían lanzado. Escucho con claridad la risa de burla de su atacante y solo pudo insultarlo en su mente antes que la brillante luz le cubriera.

La luna dejo caer sus rayos plateados sobre la tierra y finalmente todo alrededor, quedo en silencio.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7

Continuara...

.-Algo tarde pero aqui esta el capitulo n.nU , gracias a HawkAngel XD, Yokoh Inutaishy Y Elen-Ses.por su comentario. Cuando volvere a actualizar? Quien sabe, ya que este fic ya no tiene reviews, Bye!


	17. 24 Engaño Alt

**My Lost Memories****: Final Dream**

Por:YukaKyo

Beta: Papallona

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, nunca lo será y no lo quiero! Al que quiero es a Naraku! XD 

**Advertencia (favor leer):** Esta es la segunda parte del fic, la primera parte la pueden buscar dando click en mi nick, fanfiction de la pareja SesshoumaruxKagome, espero y les guste! Manden su review si les gusto o si de plano esta pésimo, que es lo mas seguro ;)

* * *

**Capitulo 24 Alt. Engaño **

Kikyo tomo otra de las flechas apuntándola justo al corazón del hanyou. Pero desistió su intento cuando vio que este levantaba una de sus manos, mostrando en ella la perla incompleta brillando completamente oscura. Kagome miro desconcertada como la miko bajaba el arco y sonreía. Acaso... nuevamente les traicionaría...

.-Y ahora es tu turno... Inuyasha.- murmuro Naraku y sonrió malignamente antes de colocar el fragmento que minutos antes había sido cuidado por la joven del futuro, uniéndolo a la perla, casi completándola.-Es hora que destruyas a la creadora de este maldito campo de energía que no me deja escapar.-

.-¿Qué?... estas loco no te ayudare a nada... mas que a morir-gruño Inuyasha lanzándose contra Naraku rasgando parte de su cuerpo con sus garras de acero, para luego ser sujetado por varios de los tentáculos del hanyou.

.-No tienes opción.-susurro el hanyou sonriendo torcidamente mientras le acercaba la perla, logrando que parte de las energías malignas de la misma entraran en él.

.-Kikyo... debemos ayudarle.- Kagome corrió hasta la miko mirándola suplicante, pero esta solo negó con la cabeza, para luego girar sus ojos sobre la exterminadora y el monje, viendo en magnifico trabajo en equipo que hacían, desapareciendo rápidamente a los monstruos que parecían no terminar.

.-Graaaaa...-gruño Inuyasha. Los ojos de Kagome le observaron con miedo, mientras veía como lentamente las garras del hanyou crecían mas de la cuenta y los colmillos de su boca aumentaban. Los dorados ojos fueron tornándose oscuros, llenando de rojo las blancas cuencas. Dibujando en sus mejillas aquellas marcas violetas de forma irregular.

Kagome negó con la cabeza...

No podía se posible...

Naraku había convertido a Inuyasha en demonio...

Había provocado la sangre demoníaca que tenia en su interior llevándolo a tener aquella apariencia...

La joven miko camino hasta Kikyo arrebatándole el arco y tomando la flecha entre sus dedos apuntándola directamente a la perla que aun estaba entre las manos de Naraku.

Tal vez si lograra purificarla... Inuyasha dejaría esa transformación.

Pero la flecha no salió del arco, las pálidas manos de Kikyo le arrebataron la flecha mientras la veía severamente. Kagome la miro con rencor antes de que esta le separara del arco. Sujetándolo ella. Preparando una flecha pero sin intención de lanzarla a nadie en particular.

.-Debes entenderlo... hay cosas que deben suceder... no podemos intervenir en ellas... y esta es una de las mismas... debe pasar... no interfieras.- murmuro la miko dándole la espalda a Kagome, soltando la flecha contra uno de los demonios que perseguían a Kirara.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

La gata de dos colas cayo al piso siendo golpeada rudamente por aquel demonio. El hiraikotsu cruzo el cielo partiendo por la mitad a aquel osado youkai mientras la dueña del boomerang corría hasta quedar junto a la ahora pequeña felina que se retorcía lamentándose del terrible daño en ambas patas delanteras.

.-Sango.-grito el monje al tiempo que lanzaba uno de su pergaminos quemando con el al monstruo que se había lanzado contra la joven que se encontraba atendiendo a su mascota. Una barrera de energía creada por el religioso los protegieron mientras la mujer vendaba al pequeño animal, colocándolo tras su espalda dándose cuenta que no podría moverse aunque así lo quisiera.

Los ojos castaños de la exterminadora se abrieron desmesurados cuando vio el estado de Inuyasha. El moje también vio lo que veía, pero su mirada se poso sobre las dos sacerdotisas que discutían. Viendo que Kikyo se negaba a responderle a Kagome mientras esta miraba realmente preocupada a Inuyasha.

Los ojos azules de Miroku vieron como Sango asentía, dándole a entender que estaba lista para seguir con la batalla. Aquellas dos mujeres debían de ocuparse de Inuyasha... al menos hasta que ellos terminaran con los molestos monstruos que no les dejarían ayudarle si es que los necesitaban.

7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

.-No... Inuyasha- aquella palabra fue como música celestial en los oídos de Naraku, su sonrisa siniestra se curvo torciéndose mas. Había liberado al hanyou que se había convertido en demonio, dejándolo correr hasta aquellos desgraciados y ahora la pobre muchachita lloraba la ver lo que este hizo.

Kikyo seguía ahí, viendo inexpresivamente como Inuyasha, se levantaba cubierto con la sangre de sus dos amigos. La valiente exterminadora y su adorado monje habían caído, justo a los pies del hanyou. Manchándolo con su propia sangre. Las largas uñas de Inuyasha recorrieron los cuerpos de aquellos que respiraban con dificultad.

El pequeño zorrito se escondió entre los brazos de la joven que miraba con verdadero odio a la otra miko, estaba tan tranquila, ahí, sin hacer nada. Como podía ser tan cruel. Pero lo que vio después la dejo desconcertada. Los trigueños ojos de Kikyo dejaron de ver a Inuyasha, tornándose tristes y desconsolados mientras miraba el suelo.

¿Acaso ahora se arrepentía por no haber actuado?...

Maldita Kikyo.

Inuyasha seguía ahí, encogido en si mismo, mirando a los otros, para después mirar sus garras llenas de sangre. Su rojiza mirada se dirigió entonces hacia ellas, viendo como la joven que sostenía al zorrito lo miraba con miedo y la otra simplemente no le daba la cara.

.-¿Que sucede Kikyo¿Estas decepcionada de Inuyasha? Mira lo que un poco de maldad le puede hacer.- aquellas palabras tan sarcásticas solo hicieron que la miko mirara con intenso y verdadero odio al hanyou, levantando su arco y flecha en su contra. Al diablo con el plan que tenia en mente! mataría con sus propias manos a ese desgraciado de Naraku.

.-Vaya... quieres matarme... es extraño... ahora que tienes la oportunidad de acabar con Inuyasha... prefieres matarme a mi...- Naraku emitió una ligera risa para mirar con igual odio a la miko.

.-Para eso te habías unido a mi... para matarlo cuando estuviera vulnerable.

Kagome miro desconcertada a la miko, que había escondido su mirada bajo aquel largo flequillo que llevaba. Los ojos de Kagome la vieron preocupada cuando ligeras lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas tan pálidas.

.-Naraku... ese no era mi objetivo... jamás pensé en matar a Inuyasha.- Kikyo levanto la mirada, la cual brillaba de rabia por el hanyou.

.-¿Cómo podría matar a la persona mas importante en mis dos vidas¿Cómo mataría a la persona que me hace tan feliz con solo estar cerca de mi? No seas estúpido... al único que quiero destruir es a ti... a tu maldita maldad.- la flecha sagrada fue lanzada pero esta no logro incrustarse en el demonio sino en una de las ramas de aquel enorme árbol que estaba atrás del hanyou.

.-Kikyo.-grito la joven miko alarmada viendo como esta se levantaba despacio, plasmando en su rostro una mueca de verdadero dolor, mientras sujetaba con fuerza su hombro izquierdo del cual brotaba sangre profusamente.

Inuyasha dio un salto atrás, alejándose de la miko, pero alargando sus garras dispuesto a volver atacarla. Una y otra vez hasta que esta dejara de moverse tal y como los otros lo habían hecho. Kagome camino lo mas rápido que podía mientras sujetaba su vientre entre sus manos, llego hasta la miko, ayudándola a permanecer de pie mientras veía a Naraku e Inuyasha.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

.-ABAJO!.- grito la joven miko, viendo con alegría como le collar brillaba, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que Inuyasha cayera al suelo dejando un enorme hueco en el mismo. Después le pediría una enorme disculpa al orejas de perro. Pero sus ojos se ensombrecieron preocupados cuando, el collar dejo de brillar volviendo a su estado normal. Sin Inuyasha tirado en el piso.

Nuevamente la joven volvió a decir aquel conjuro haciéndolo brillar con fuerza pero sin lograr resultado alguno. Aquella palabra salió varias veces mas de los labios de la joven, hasta que ya no pudo gritar. La sonrisa maligna de Inuyasha se ensancho mientras llevaba sus garras al collar, sujetándolo con fuerza, para después de un rápido movimiento romperlo.

Las cuentas blancas y azules cayeron al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo cuando chocaron con este. Los castaños ojos de Kagome dejaron de verlas para posar nuevamente su mirada sobre los dos demonios.

.-Maldición y ahora que haremos.- murmuro Kagome aun viendo a esos dos demonios. Shippo se detuvo frente a ellas protegiéndolas aunque sus piernas se doblaban del miedo. Lanzo su trompo pero este solo fue lanzado con fuerza siendo rechazado por Inuyasha arrojándoselo para tumbarlo en el suelo cayendo desmayado.

.-No debí precipitarme tanto.- susurro Kikyo cerrando los ojos.

.-No te preocupes... yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu lugar.- la sacerdotisa abrió los ojos al escuchar las suaves palabras de Kagome, encontrándose con una sonrisa sincera frente a ella. Kikyo también sonrió.

Al parecer... después de todo... no eran tan diferentes como creían.

.-Oye Kikyo... aun puedes hacer uno de esos campos como el que creaste cuando esa youkai nos ataco.- la miko solo asintió mientras cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a decir algunas frases sueltas que la joven no pudo entender.

Un leve brillo dorado escapo del cuerpo de la miko, haciendo que lentamente un muro se creara alrededor de ellas, despareciendo en momentos para luego aparecer con destellos dorados. Inuyasha se arrojo contra ellas, las largas garras afiladas golpearon el muro, solo haciendo que el golpe se le regresara, arrojándolo lejos hasta golpear con su espalda el tronco de uno de los árboles.

Inuyasha se levanto rápidamente, alejando de sus labios algo de sangre que había brotado de su boca segundos después del golpe. Nuevamente se arrojo contra el muro golpeándolo rudamente, para salir otra vez arrojado por su propio ataque. Los largos tentáculos de Naraku también lo golpearon. Logrando entre los dos romperlo, viendo como despacio se despedazaba como si se tratara de un muro de espejos.

.-Lo siento pero... la barrera que aun tengo cobre este castillo utiliza mas energía de la que creía...-Kagome le vio un segundo para después mirar a los dos demonios.

.- Ya no podré usar el campo para nosotras... sino el otro se destruirá... y no pudo dejar escapar a Naraku una vez mas.-

Varias de las serpientes caza almas se acercaron a la miko, rodeándola, en un vano intento de protegerla al igual que a Kagome. Ambas cerraron sus ojos cuando nuevamente Inuyasha y Naraku se combinaron en el ataque, Kagome sujeto con fuerza su vientre sintiendo como su cachorro se estremecía.

.-Graww.- el violento gruñido de Inuyasha fue correspondido por otro rugido de alguien mas que lo había detenido arrojándolo lejos contra el suelo, antes de que sus garras rasgaran a las mikos, Naraku se detuvo en seco también y no pudo mas que retroceder unos pasos.

Un desgarrado cuerpo de demonio cayo a sus pies, salpicando todo de sangre, manchando sus ropas de rojiza sangre, aunque en realidad no le importaba, sus carmesíes ojos se posaron sobre aquel demonio de cabellos blancos que había salido de entre las sombras, despedazando a uno de los demonios que lo seguían y golpeando a su ahora camarada Inuyasha.

.-Se... Sesshoumaru?.-susurro quedamente Kagome.

.-Sí, Sesshoumaru, la ultima arma que me faltaba.- sonrió torcidamente Naraku, aunque miro con desconfianza al youkai, estaba en esa transformación, aunque era algo diferente a lo que esperaba ver, ya que después de todo no había utilizado aun el fragmento contaminado con su energía maligna y malvada que Sesshoumaru llevaba en su cuerpo.

Los ojos inyectados de sangre de Sesshoumaru brillaban con odio, de sus garras chorreaban ríos de sangre, demostrando que había matado a todo lo que enfrente tuviera, mas ahora no veían a Naraku o a las mujeres, sino que, giraba sus ojos buscando al hanyou de orejas blancas, gruñendo, respirando con fuerza y dejando entrever sus colmillos con violencia. Sus ropas, las mangas, la estola, sus cabellos, estaban rojos, impregnados de muerte y la sed de matar aun no disminuía para nada y seguramente en mucho tiempo no lo haría.

Sus garras crujieron retando al hanyou de cabellos blancos, que correspondió mostrando sus colmillos y estirando sus manos como garras de las cuales sangre también goteaba, sangre de sus camaradas.

Naraku dejo de verlos para girar sus ojos hacia las mujeres que asustadas, se sostenían, pero logro percibir algo, ellas no temían a su muerte sino, a algo muy diferente, giro su cabeza una vez mas concentrándose en ambos hermanos, negó fervientemente con la cabeza, estaba mal, todo lo que había hecho hasta aquellos momentos lo estaba.

Que estúpido, hasta para el, permanecer en ese lugar era arriesgado.

Ambos hermanos estaban siendo manipulados por la oscuridad de sus corazones, el deseo único de matar, herir y mutilar. Y por mas que el llevara la perla casi completa en sus manos, esta no le serviría en absoluto para controlar a ninguno de aquellos dos seres que en aquellos momentos no actuaban racionalmente.

Las mikos y Naraku oyeron un rugido brotando de la garganta seca del youkai, que se estiro, acentuando su pose y garras, sus largos cabellos celestes se agitaron con fuerza y de sus garras broto veneno de forma descontrolada, el cual cayo a todos lados y que fue evitado por Inuyasha saltando al igual que Naraku.

Kikyo logro apartarse junto con Kagome para protegerse de nuevo. Kagome a lo lejos miro al youkai que desde que había llego no se había detenido a mirarla a ella o a Kikyo. Un leve escalofrío la recorrió con crueldad. Sesshoumaru parecía estar fuera de control. Mas sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al encontrar algo prendido entre las ropas de Sesshoumaru que nadie, ni siquiera Naraku, se habían dado cuenta.

Naraku dio un paso atrás, mas dejo de hacerlo cuando su mente maquino rápido otra idea, tal vez ambos hermanos no estuvieran en su control, pero no podía haber mejor espectáculo que aquel, sus ojos se ensancharon divertidos al contemplar como Inuyasha se arrojaba con sus garras preparadas contra el youkai irracional que le esperaba dispuesto a matarle.

Sí, no había mejor venganza que aquella...

Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha...

Ambos hermanos matándose entre ellos frente a las mujeres que les amaban...

Una sonora carcajada abandono sus labios, inundando el silencio que los envolvía, mas fue el sonido de un conocido ataque lo que acallo la misma y le hizo girarse con violencia, incrédulo de lo que a sus ojos ocurría. La mortífera corriente de viento y luz corría con rapidez hasta él y seguramente de esta no se escaparía.

.-Maldición!.- mascullo con rabia Naraku, antes de intentar cubrirse y protegerse del viento cortante que le habían lanzado. Escucho con claridad la risa de burla de su atacante y solo pudo insultarlo en su mente antes que la brillante luz le cubriera.

La luna dejo caer sus rayos plateados sobre la tierra y finalmente todo alrededor, quedo en silencio.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7

Continuara...

.-Algo tarde pero aqui esta el capitulo n.nU , gracias a HawkAngel XD, Yokoh Inutaishy Y Elen-Ses.por su comentario. Cuando volvere a actualizar? Quien sabe, ya que este fic ya no tiene reviews, Bye!


	18. 25 La Espada que Revive

**My Lost Memories****: Final Dream**

Por:YukaKyo

Beta: Papallona

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío. Le pertenece a su dueña.

**Advertencia (favor leer):** fic SesshoumaruxKagome

* * *

**Capitulo 25. La Espada Que Revive**

El semblante enloquecido de su rostro cambio, dejándole nuevamente aquellos rasgos naturales y agraciados que poseía, mostrando la pasividad de su alma, el cuerpo seguía tenso, mostrando el intenso esfuerzo que debía utilizar para manejar aquella espada entre sus manos. Aunque fue solo momentáneo, los exagerados rasgos volvieron, sumiéndole el la inconciencia de esa sangre maldita una vez mas.

Los bandazas destructivas de aquella técnica, pasaron rugiendo sobre la tierra, destrozando y pulverizando las piedras, el ruido que provocaba era ensordecedor, haciendo que las mujeres cayeran de rodillas al suelo, cubriéndose sus oídos con ambas manos, parecía que si seguía los tímpanos de ambas reventarían.

El poder descontrolado y brillante, se elevo antes de alcanzar su objetivo, partiendo las nubes grises que desafortunadamente se habían colocado sobre sus cabezas, despejando el cielo de las mismas, dejándolo descubierto y brillante lleno de estrellas. Pero así como había subido ahora bajaba, convertido en un relampagueante dragón azulado, de energía puramente destructiva.

Kagome abrió los ojos levemente, dejándolos entrecerrados a causa de la brillante energía que desprendía el Sou-Ryu-Ha de Sesshoumaru, logro distinguir al youkai, tenso y concentrado aun y con su transformación, guiando aquel ataque desde sus manos subiendo por la afilada hija de metal que constituía a colmillo sagrado.

Un momento...

La miko abrió esta vez completamente sus ojos, colmillo sagrado en las manos de Sesshoumaru, como? Ella la llevaba entre las suyas momentos antes de que el apareciera. No, desde hacia algunos minutos ya no la llevaba, la había dejado caer justo cuando Inuyasha había herido a Kikyo y ella había corrió a auxiliarla. Seguramente en esos instantes el youkai la había obtenido, aunque mas extraño le parecía ahora que colmillo sagrado lograra hacer una técnica tan destructiva y mortal como aquella.

Colmillo sagrado, la espada que revive y que ahora también era capaz de matar...

Pero porque podía hacer aquello... Sesshoumaru odiaba esa espada por serle inservible en las batallas y ahora esa misma espada era capaz de realizar un ataque como aquel, mortífero y letal para quien lo recibiera.

¿Porqué?

¿Porqué ahora podía lograr aquello?...

.-Por Ti... él solo quiere protegerte...-

.-He.- solto Kagome escéptica, mirando a la miko que le observaba.

.-Colmillo sagrado lo ha entendido y junto a Sesshoumaru modifico un poco mas sus habilidades- susurro Kikyo, alejándose de Kagome mientras las serpientes caza almas la rodeaban proveyéndola de almas para que sus heridas se recuperaran.

.-Se... Sesshoumaru.- Kagome giro sus ojos una vez mas mirando al youkai en silencio.

El dragón de luz rugió una vez mas antes de dirigirse totalmente sobre sus objetivos, tragándoselos de una bocanada segura que los engullo en aquella bola de energía en que se convirtió al hacer contacto. Kagome miro esperanzada aquello esperando que fuese suficiente para aniquilar de una vez por todas aquel demonio que tanto daños había causado en sus vidas.

Pero tal y como la mayoría no lo esperaba... aquel milagro no sucedió...

El demonio de cabellos negros y rizados, poseedor de la casi completa perla de shikon, logro protegerse de aquella ráfaga de odio y resentimiento que se conjugaba para formar aquella técnica, protegido por un violáceo y redondo campo de energía. Una sonrisa confiada se formo en sus labios. Y levanto su mano hacia el frente mostrando la venerada joya que una vez mas con su poder oscuro le había salvado.

Aunque Inuyasha que estaba convertido en el loco hanyou de sangre mezclada, no logro escapar de las garras de aquel mortal ataque, la potente energía le toco, dañándole gravemente, siendo expulsado con fuerza por el ataque arrojado demasiados metros lejos, retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo.

A causa de los profundos cortes y de las descargas eléctricas de aquella energía maligna emanada del youkai creador del ataque, si, aquel ataque le había dañado, pero demasiado levemente, después de todo no era a Inuyasha a quien Sesshoumaru había querido matar, ya que de haber sido así, no estaría respirando ahora. Sus ojos inyectados de sangre miraron con odio al youkai que sostenía a su espada entre sus garras.

Los castaños ojos de Kikyo le miraron, quería acercarse hasta él, estar a su lado, pero no podía, sus serpientes le sostenían, impidiéndole moverse, aquella herida en su cuerpo era mortal para el mismo. Bajo la vista frustrada, escuchando los gemidos lastimeros que el hanyou malherido soltaba.

.- No puede ser... que acaso nada le daña-. Kagome no quería creer aquello, no lo quería.

.-Esta herido.- logro balbucear una vez mas Kikyo, sujetando su hombro con fuerza y es que a pesar de que sus serpientes le llevasen almas, sus heridas un no sanaban con rapidez.

.-Que?.-Kagome giro el rostro viéndola confundida, la miko le miro y le señalo al hanyou, mas bien señalo uno de los costados de su cara.

.-Esta herido aunque... muy levemente.- un delgado hilillo bajo de la cabeza del hanyou, atravesando su ceja terminado en su mejilla, Naraku llevo sus dedos ahí, limpiando la sangre y riendo despectivamente.

.-Es todo lo mejor que puede hacer un demonio en tu estado Sesshoumaru?.- la sonrisa en los labios del hanyou se desvaneció al mirar al youkai. Su rostro enloquecido seguía ahí, pero podía distinguir un leve tajo de conciencia entre la misma. No le había atacado por error, Sesshoumaru en verdad quería matarle.

No hubo mas palabras, Sesshoumaru volvo a arrojarse contra el hanyou, buscando cortarle con su espada, los pedazos de tentáculos de Naraku comenzaron a salir disparados cayendo de un ruido sordo contra la tierra. El demonio de ojos rojos gruño disgustado, era su imaginación o el maldito youkai era un poco mas rápido y fuerte que de costumbre, debería de estar exhausto y sin energía después de todo lo que había pasado.

Logro quitárselo de encima, burlando a duras penas aquella espada con una hoz que había creado con su cuerpo. El agudo sonido de las hojas metálicas golpeándose lleno el silencio de aquella noche de luna llena. Ese mismo que indicaba que uno de ellos había impedido el paso del otro. Naraku dio un largo salto hacia atrás, alejándose del youkai, que le observaba silencioso, los largos cabellos tenidos de sangre se movieron con la suave brisa al igual que los mechones negros sueltos que poseía.

Una pequeña risa siniestra escapo de los labios del hanyou girado su vista hacia donde las mujeres se encontraban...

Pero Sesshoumaru llego junto a ellas antes de que Naraku lo hiciera...

Kagome y Kikyo miraron como Sesshoumaru se colocaba frente a ellas, sujetando con fuerza al colmillo sagrado entre sus manos, protegiéndolas. Los ojos de Kagome miraron aquella empuñadura conocida y que sobresalía de entre las ropas de Sesshoumaru, si no se equivocaba aquella era...

Colmillo de acero...

Sesshoumaru se acerco a Kikyo, haciéndole una seña con su cabeza, logrando que esta entendiera y le quitara la espada dejándola en sus manos, después de todo en cuanto Inuyasha se recuperara de aquel cambio la necesitaría. Sus dorados ojos en ningún momento dejaron de mirar al hanyou Naraku, esperando algún ataque a traición como siempre solía hacerlo.

Naraku abrió los ojos confundido, ya que lentamente el youkai cambiaba de expresión, su rostro se desfiguraba y rehacía, dándole a entender que tenia control completo de aquella transformación y podía utilizarla a su antojo cuando y como él quisiera. Crujió los dientes, irritado y fastidiado de no haberse percatado que desde el principio Sesshoumaru le engañaba, seguramente incluso un antes de mostrarle a la youkai Sakura.

La antigua figura elegante y fina del youkai se mostró, sujetando con gracia y suavidad a colmillo sagrado entre sus manos, tuvo la osadía de alejar una de sus manos de la espada, levantándola para alejar con sus dedos uno de los mechones celestes, mirando con altiveza y mofa al hanyou que se curvaba los labios de furia frente a él.

.-Ya se me hacia raro que colmillo de acero estuviera tirado por ahí... sin tener cerca a Inuyasha...-Sesshoumaru soltó sus cabellos, para volver a sujetar al colmillo sagrado, concentrando una vez su energía en le mismo.

.-Eres mas astuto de lo que creía Naraku... pero sigues haciendo lo de siempre utilizando a los demás para que hagan tu trabajo...-Naraku no respondió a las palabras del youkai, simplemente sonrió antes de alejarse perdiéndose entre las sombras de los jardines, disolviéndose en humo venenoso, no sin antes mandar nuevamente Inuyasha contra ellos.

Kikyo lo vio alejarse, sus castaños ojos indiferentes miraron de reojo al youkai que también le observo diciéndole sin palabras que era hora de terminar aquello, concentro un poco de su purificativa energía sobre colmillo de acero. Antes de dejarla sobre el suelo, donde había estado sentada, para depuse dejar ser rodeada por sus serpientes que la sujetaron con suavidad enredándose en su cuerpo. Comenzando a levarla al aire, alejándola despacio de todos ellos.

Debía encontrar a Naraku, para que juntos pudiesen aniquilarlo...

Algo que ni Kagome o Inuyasha podrían...

Porque al hacerlo morirían y esa decisión la habían tomado solo Kikyo y Sesshoumaru...

Bajo su mirada castaña al suelo, mirando cono el hanyou Inuyasha se retorcía de dolor, presa de aquellas energías malignas que de nueva cuenta entraban a su cuerpo, incitándole a volver a dejarse ser poseído por su sangre mezclada y comenzara una vez mas a matar gente. Kikyo no podía hacer nada. El contener a Inuyasha era tarea de el youkai.

De su hermano...

Cerro los ojos con fuerzas negándose a seguir viéndolo. Ligeras lagrimas cristalinas bajaron de sus ojos, mas quedaron suspendidas en el cielo, cayendo en la extraña y etérea piel de sus serpientes que de su adorado hanyou sin remedio la alejaban.

Un quejido sonoro escapo de los labios abultados del hanyou que logro levantarse a pesar de sus heridas, motivado por mas nueva y violenta energía demoníaca que le pedía a gritos sangre, sobre sus garras, en sus cabellos, dentro de su boca, la necesitaba, un poco de aquel cálido liquido rojizo, de el youkai o de la humana, eso no importaba con tal de que fuese sangre.

Se arrojo con fuerza sobre ellos, abriendo sus garras totalmente, exponiendo sus filosas uñas y los presionando los músculos y huesos de sus manos, quería rasgarles la piel, quería matarlos, deseaba sentir en sus dedos la resbalosa carne de sus cuerpos. El sonido de sus gritos pidiendo clemencia, sus expresiones contraídas en dolor.

Y a quien en primer ligar había escogido aquel youkai de celeste cabellera que se había atrevido a dañarle.

Las largas garras de Inuyasha cortaron al aire al no poder dañar al youkai. Gruño frustrado el hanyou, preparando la otra mano, dispuesto a desgarrarle el abdomen, tomándolo desprevenido, mas nunca miro aquella mano que con su velocidad sobrenatural, le golpeo en la quijada y después en el estomago mandándole contra el suelo una vez mas, encajándose las duras pierdas en su mullida espalda.

Inuyasha volvió a levantarse, dispuesto a agredir al youkai, mas se detuvo cuando sintió en su pie, el firme mango de su espada que ahora estaba pisando, la miro levemente y levanto el rostro contemplando al youkai, que nuevamente había sacado su espada. Bramo molesto, sujetando a colmillo de acero en sus manos, mas la saco hasta que vio la sonrisa confiada del youkai.

Una aura blanca le envolvió completamente, purificándolo, Kagome miro aquello asombrada, así que para eso Kikyo había sujetado la espalda de Inuyasha, le había dejado aquel poderosos conjuro sobre la misma para aplacar el aturdido espíritu del hanyou, purificando su esencia hasta dejarlo como el Inuyasha que todos conocían.

Cansado e inconsciente Inuyasha cayo al suelo de espaldas. Los dorados ojos de Sesshoumaru miraron con interés y serenidad, observando como las marcas violetas de forma irregular de demonio iban desvaneciéndose del rostro del hanyou, las largas garras cedieron al igual que los colmillos, sus cabellos encrespados se alisaron, quedando nuevamente como suaves hebras plateadas dejándolo como normalmente lucia.

Sesshoumaru se acerco hasta donde el hanyou había quedado tendido, deteniéndose a escasos pasos del mismo, sus ojos se fijaron con interés en su cuerpo. Las recientes heridas, cortes y arañazos comenzaron a sangrar y a pesar de que la mayoría de estos eran profundos y alarmantes no lo matarían, después de todo, dentro de poco comenzarían a sanarle gracias a su condición de mitad bestia.

Sesshoumaru se arrodillo lentamente a su lado colocando nuevamente al colmillo de acero en su funda, colocándola en la cintura del hanyou, sujetándola de la cintilla negra en la que la llevaba. Aparto varios de los mechones blancos del hanyou, de su frente, ese hermano suyo, en que líos se metía, aunque era admirable el que por mas dañado que estuviera jamás muriera. Aparto su mirada del hanyou viendo de reojo a la mujer de mirada castaña que intensamente le observaba.

Lentamente el youkai se levanto, haciendo ondear sus largos cabellos celestes con el suave viento y sus febriles movimientos. Fue acercándose despacio a aquella mujer que le observaba atemorizada, expectante de lo que ahora el youkai haría diría. Llego hasta ella, quedando a algunos pasos alejados de ella.

Kagome levanto la mirada, encontrándose con aquellos ojos dorados que en silencio y con tristeza le miraban. Y su corazón latió demasiado despacio al ver como los labios del youkai se abrían dispuestos a soltar lagunas palabras.

Los claros rayos de la luna fueron desapareciendo lentamente, escondiéndose tras esa solitaria nube que ocasionalmente la cubría llenando aquellos alrededores de una fría y cruel oscuridad.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7

Continuara...

.-Hola! Pues despues de muchas jaladas de orejas, aqui esta la continuacion de este fic, me he puesto una meta y la cumplire ya que no pienso actualizar ninguna de mis demas historias hasta acabar esta! Se los debo a muchas segidoras de este fic! Y Aunque la mayoria ya no lo lee o bien ya no me deja su review porque se hartaron de mis tardanzas a ustedes se los dedico u.u

.-Ha si, este fic primero lo terminare en su parte normal y la alterna saldra depues de terminada esta. Esperando que los demas capitulos de este fic sean de su agrado, YukaKyo


	19. 26 Confía

**My Lost Memories****: Final Dream**

Por:YukaKyo

Beta: Papallona

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío. Le pertenece a su dueña.

**Advertencia (favor leer):** fic SesshoumaruxKagome

* * *

**Capitulo 26. Confía**

Los largos cabellos celestes del youkai, se movieron despacio, ondeando cada fina hebra con la sutil y fresca brisa nocturna que le acariciaba con suavidad las pálidas mejillas, sus dorados ojos siguieron el revoloteante transcurso de una caprichosa hoja seca que bailaba, levantada débilmente por esa corriente que le tocaba.

Sesshoumaru cerro los ojos un segundo, escuchando el parco silbido de el viento, mismo que le llevaba hasta su nariz, aquel delicioso e inconfundible aroma, uno que, desde hacia demasiado tiempo ya, ansiaba poder disfrutar una vez mas.

Camino despacio, sin abrir los ojos hacia el camino que aquella fragancia le indicaba, deleitándose a cada segundo que pasaba y hacia mas profundo su aroma, no importaba que estuviese teñido se sangre su cuerpo, no importaba la peste nauseabunda de aquellos cuerpos de demonios que rápidamente se descomponía, para el solo existía el deseo de probar aquel olor, degustarlo como en el pasado solía.

Los largos mechones negros de Kagome se agitaron con el viento, temblaba levemente, no por miedo, sino mas bien por algo diferente, demasiado diferente, había pasado demasiado tiempo lejos de él, que ahora no sabia como actuar o que decir frente de él. Sentía que de un momento a otro estallaría en reclamos en su contra o tal vez se echaría a llorar en cuanto su ansiada mirada dorada se posara sobre sus ojos castaños.

Le quería cerca... pero a la vez... lejos.

La suave respiración de la chica se detuvo en cuanto el youkai se detuvo hasta quedar demasiado cerca de ella. Lentamente su dorada mirada, quedo libre de aquellos párpados que le habían cubierto celosamente, Sesshoumaru la observaba fríamente y Kagome supo que de sus labios ninguna palabra saldría.

La miko desvió su mirada, perdiéndose entra las piedrillas que relucían grises gracias a la luz de la luna. Evitando ver la sutil y apenas sugerida sonrisa que se formo en los labios del joven de cabellos celestes, sus ojos brillaron al verla ligeramente iluminada por la etérea luz plateada de la luna que centello en sus cabellos azabaches haciéndole lucir mas hermosa de lo que ya era. Sesshoumaru dio un paso mas hacia el frente, deseaba abrazarla, deseaba besarla, deseaba...

.-Porque sigues así?... frío, distante, amargo... Deja de comportarte así...- Sesshoumaru la miro consternado. La sonrisa que llevaba en sus labios desapareció, para dejar su rostro sereno y ensombrecido. Dio un paso atrás dispuesto a marcharse, para seguir a Kikyo, tal vez para ambos, era mejor así.

.-Sesshoumaru esta no es tu manera de ser... no... conmigo.- cerro sus ojos dorados una vez mas, dando otro paso, pero cuando intentaba girarse, sintió el cálido y suave tacto de aquella mano, que sujeto fuertemente la suya, impidiéndole girarse y marcharse.

.- Yo... yo se que siempre lo has hecho de esa manara... Pero debes mostrarte siempre así? Con un duro corazón frente a todos...- Kagome evitaba levantar su vista, se sentía observada por el youkai y quería verle, tal vez ni siquiera a él le interesara todo lo que le decía, pero aun así, debía de ser sincera. Una ultima vez.

.-No quiero creer que si...-Fugazmente los castaños ojos deslumbraron la mirada dorada, que le observaba nostálgica, se le quedo viendo tratando de saber si realmente Sesshoumaru le entendía. Pero por primera vez desde que lo conocía, no supo interpretar su tranquila e inexpresiva vista.

.-Porque, no es todo lo que hay en ti... No lo es.- Los ojos de Kagome comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas. Sus brazos rodearon con fuerza la amplia espalda del youkai abrazándolo sin la mas mínima intención de que la alejara aunque así lo intentara.

Sesshoumaru contemplo en silencio la cabeza de aquella joven que se encontraba abrazada a él, escondiendo su rostro tras su pecho, mojándolo con aquellas gotas saladas sus ropas. Sus brazos no respondieron el abrazo que la joven le brindaba, simplemente estaban ahí, cada uno al lado de su cuerpo, le había tomado con demasiada sorpresa, tanta que su cerebro aun no alcanzaba a procesar las efigies y emociones que le invadían desde el fondo de su pecho.

Aun ausente de todo, Sesshoumaru, no pronunció palabra alguna, simplemente dejo de observarla para levantar sus ojos dorados dirigiendo una afligida mirada al cielo.

.-No eres una mentira Sesshoumaru... eres realmente tu... con o sin memoria...-Kagome se alejo un poco del pecho de Sesshoumaru, buscando su mirada mas no la encontró, dejo de sollozar un poco aunque las gruesas lagrimas de sus ojos, se negaban a dejar de caer.

.-Siempre... Sesshoumaru... habías sido tu.-Kagome sujeto con delicadeza, aquellas mejillas pálidas y suaves, haciendo que el youkai bajara su vista. La castaña mirada de la joven se perdió en aquellas iris de oro que la miraban intensamente.

.- Y me dejaste saber todo de ti, lo que sentías al reír, al llorar, me diste demasiada felicidad y tristezas... Pero lograste lo que nunca creí poder sentir nuevamente.- la miko le sonrió, a pesar de seguir llorando, de sollozar en cada una de sus palabras, pero era una sonrisa demasiado triste.

.-Hiciste que mi corazón volviera a sentirse vivo... querido.- Kagome bajo la vista un segundo, para luego levantarla con fuerza, mas animada y decidida. Un leve color rosado adorno sus blancas mejillas.

.- Te amo Sesshoumaru y de eso, no tengo ninguna duda... ni nadie me impedirá seguir sintiendo, lo que yo siento solo por ti.- Sesshoumaru sintió como los dedos de la miko, acariciaban sus mejillas con dulzura, inconscientemente se recargo en una de aquellas manos, cerrando voluntariamente sus ojos, disfrutando de la caricia.

.-Tu fuiste el único que me brindo toda la felicidad y la comprensión que necesitaba, solo Tú- murmuro la joven sintiendo como Sesshoumaru apartaba su mejilla de su mano, abriendo sus ojos mirándola sin decir nada, casi podía sentir su repelo y su reiterada molicie.

.-Es que acaso jamás has sentido en realidad, ni un poquito de cariño por mi?.- Kagome No recibió tampoco esta vez respuesta, dejo de sujetarle el rostro, mientras se encogía en si misma. Leves quejidos de dolor escaparon de sus labios mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo.

No es que fuera una llorona sin remedio, pero durante demasiado tiempo creyó en la posibilidad de que Sesshoumaru la amara... misma que con cada segundo de aquel amargo silencio bajo la luna, destruía lentamente la esperanza.

.-Cada mañana...- Kagome dejo de sollozar, al escuchar las primeras silabas entonadas con aquella voz ronca y fuerte, aunque en un tono bajo y modulado, como si solo quisiera que ella le escuchara y no oídos ajenos a los de la miko que le sujetaba con tesón.

.-Cada mañana, cuando despierto, me viene el recuerdo, de ese ultimo beso.- Los firmes brazos del youkai, sujetaron con cuidado de los hombros, alzándola hasta dejarla de pie a un lado suyo, sus brazos la soltaron para enredarse en la estrecha cintura de la miko atrayéndola mas cerca de él.

.-La memoria de estos sentimientos, esos que cada día viví a tu lado, la evocación del suave perfume de tu cuerpo...- Kagome era quien ahora le escuchaba en silencio, una de las suaves manos de Sesshoumaru se elevo hasta su rostro, alejando con sus largos dedos las lagrimas, teniendo cuidado de no dañarla con sus garras.

.-Es tan hermoso, tu lo sabes, no quiero olvidarlo.- Levemente Kagome volvió a derramar algunas lagrimas, no pudiendo evitarlo y como hacerlo, Sesshoumaru le miraba de una forma demasiado tierna, le sujetaba con amor y le hacia sentir demasiado cariño al tenerla así de cerca.

.-Cada día, cada te quiero, cada caricia, cada beso, esta en mi mente y en mis sentimientos.- El rostro del youkai, se aproximo levemente al de la miko, haciendo que sus alientos se acariciaran, mas no regalo la ansiada caricia que ambos necesitaban. 

.- Kagome... Yo no te olvido ni un solo momento.-

Sesshoumaru maldijo en su mente. Se suponía que tenia que alejarla de él. Si Kagome le seguía, aquella maldita batalla terminaría también con la vida de esa joven, que lentamente fue formando parte de su vida, llegando a ser lo mas importante y valioso que el youkai podía tener.

Le dolía cada una de esas lagrimas que la joven dejaba caer de sus ojos, mas que cualquier golpe o herida y esos quejidos, esos lamentos le atormentaban clavándose y dejándole sumamente frió su maltratado corazón.

La necesitaba... cerca... su corazón la necesitaba.

Su alma gritaba por tenerle cerca... por abrazarla y colmarla de besos, por poder explicarle todo lo que sucedía... pero no podía... No quería perderla... Kagome no lo entendería y solo pondría su vida en peligro. Sesshoumaru no soportaría que algo parecido a lo que el pasado sufrió... volviera a ocurrir...

Prefería mil veces dar su vida por protegerla...

.-Te quiero Kagome... y por eso te pido que no quieras seguir conmigo.- Sesshoumaru escondió su rostro en el cuello de la joven, aspirando su dulce y cálido aroma.

.-Pero Sessh?.-La joven no pudo decir completa aquella frase, la cálida humedad de aquellas gotas cayendo en su cuello, le cortaron el habla.

.-Hay algo que aun debo hacer... pero te prometo, que volveré Kagome..- "Esto lo hago... porque no quiero perderte" pensó el youkai

Sesshoumaru fue acortando la distancia que le impedía probar aquellos labios tan suaves y rojos. Lentamente fue degustándolos, mientras la joven levemente respondía, Kagome respondió con mas fuerza ansiosa aquel beso, sujetando el cuello del joven con sus brazos, haciendo mas profundo y desesperado aquel beso.

Sesshoumaru se separo violentamente de la miko cortando el beso, se giro con rapidez, comenzando a caminar por donde Kikyo y Naraku se habían perdido. Aunque se detuvo cerca del hanyou Inuyasha que seguía inconsciente recostado sobre el pasto.

.-Kagome, cuídalo hasta que despierte... estoy seguro de que el te cuidara hasta que regrese.- Kagome iba a replicar aquello, pero se quedo callada cuando el youkai abrió nuevamente sus labios y dejo escapar algunas silabas.

.-Yo mismo terminare este mal sueño... para que puedas vivir nuevamente tranquila.- termino aquella conversación Sesshoumaru, continuando con sus pasos.

.-Sesshou...maru.- murmuro demasiado quedo la miko, casi como un suspiro, logrando hacer que el youkai, se detuviera. Levemente Sesshoumaru giro su rostro, regalándole una sonrisa sincera en sus labios.

.-Volveré... solo... confía.-

Kagome no dijo nada, simplemente le miro alejarse, pero bajo la vista antes de que el youkai, se perdiera entre las sombras, un cruel frío le envolvió el corazón con violencia.

Y entonces fue, que Kagome lo supo.

Aquella...

Aquella promesa, nunca se cumpliría.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Continua...

.-Agradezco por sus reviews a Karolinna, Zelen, Baby-luz, Yokoh Inutaishy, hibari usui, Elen-Ses. mire-can, kagome2172, HawkAngel XD, Luthien, Alba, Darkagura, chikis-chan. Esperando que el capitulo de este fic sea de su agrado, YukaKyo.


	20. 27 Requiem

**My Lost Memories****: Final Dream**

Por:YukaKyo

Beta: Papallona

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío. Le pertenece a su dueña. 

**Advertencia (favor leer):** fic SesshoumaruxKagome

* * *

**Capitulo 27. Réquiem**

El brillo purificador de la flecha sagrada cruzo el cielo, iluminándolo como un fuerte rayo de luz, mas fuerte e intenso que los débiles rayos de luna, solo con un objetivo, su único propósito era intentar estancarse en el brazo de aquel hanyou de rizados y oscuros cabellos. Pero la misma fue esquivada con facilidad por Naraku, quien solo sonreía de forma confiada. Kikyo era demasiado lenta para él.

**.-**Shinidamachuu!.- Grito la miko.

Los largos dedos blancos de Kikyo mandaron mas de cinco serpientes, de forma estratégica y alineadas. atacándolo en distintas partes de su cuerpo, pero no llegaban a dañarle, antes de hacer contacto en su cuerpo explotaban, sin hacer contacto, con la maligna energía que emanaba de él. Kikyo maldijo al darse cuenta que todo lo que hacia era en vano.

.-Es todo lo que puedes hacer Kikyo?... me impresionas.- murmuró irónicamente, deteniéndose de golpe frente de ella.

Kikyo no había previsto aquello, demasiado rápido y la herida en su cuerpo aun no estaba del todo curada. Naraku le miro con sus ojos brillantes, extasiado por el entrecejo fruncido y preocupado de la miko, rió con desprecio levemente, antes de lanzar uno de sus tentáculos contra ella. Kikyo solo pudo cerrar sus ojos esperando el impacto, no podía defenderse, no con tan poca energía. Una débil lagrima escapo de uno de sus ojos.

Ni siquiera había podido hacer algo para dañar a Naraku, la batalla apenas y comenzaba y ella ya había perdido.

.-Maldición, tu otra vez!.- Kikyo abrió los ojos cuando escucho aquello, viendo como el tentáculo de veneno fue cortado rápidamente por aquéllas filosas garras. El youkai se detuvo justo en frente de la miko, quien al verlo soltó el aire que había contenido, sintiéndose mas confiada.

Mas los castaños ojos de Kikyo miraron el largo cabello de Sesshoumaru con nostalgia, era tan diferente luchar a su lado, tan diferente a como ella, alguna vez en el pasado lucho junto a Inuyasha. Negó levemente con la cabeza, ahora no era momento para estar pensando en cosas como aquellas.

.-Siento haberte hecho esperar Naraku.- siseo malignamente aquel youkai, corriendo en su dirección, destruyendo con sus garras los demás tentáculos que aun estaban ahí, esperando los movimientos de su dueño.

Naraku abrió los ojos con sorpresa y frunció el entrecejo al verlo tan cerca. No pudo lograr alejarse a tiempo. La suave piel de la estola en el hombro de el youkai, se enrosco sobre la morena piel del hanyou, sujetándola con fuerza. Naraku aulló de dolor cuando el dueño de aquella estola lo azoto con rudeza contra el suelo, para después caerle encima encajando sus garras verdosas en su cuerpo.

.-Kikyo!.- Grito el youkai, logrando que la miko saliera de su mutismo, viendo como corría acercándose a ellos, quedando cerca, una aura blanca y brillante emano de su cuerpo, purificando el ambiente en que luchaban para evitar que el demonio lograra crear un campo de energía, para protegerse.

El veneno en las garras de Sesshoumaru comenzó a deshacer rápidamente la rugosa armadura que el hanyou portaba, extendiéndose a la piel que quedaba expuesta libre para cualquier ataque. Naraku se defendió formando severas garras con su cuerpo clavándolas sobre la recién curada espalda del youkai.

Sesshoumaru no demostró dolor alguno, su rostro seguía impávido y frío, Sesshoumaru sintió la cálida sangre de su cuerpo bajando rápidamente por su espalda, empapando sus ropas bajo la pesada armadura que llevaba. Aquello lo molesto mas en su rostro se contrajo de rabia, de sus manos escapo aun mas veneno, deshaciendo la caliente y firme carne expuesta de Naraku.

El hanyou gruño al sentir el daño y volvió a atacarle. Uno de aquellos tentáculos rozo a propósito el brazo izquierdo del youkai, logrando ser liberado por este, volvió a atacarle en el mismo brazo con uno de sus tentáculos.

Pero antes de que le tocara fue destruido con maestría por aquel látigo verde de energía, que Sesshoumaru creaba con el dedo índice y medio de su mano derecha. Kikyo frunció el entrecejo al ver lo que Naraku se proponía, antes de mirarlo con bula y soltar una suave risa burlona.

.-De que te ríes?.- Demando Naraku deteniendo sus ataques un segundo girando su vista hacia la miko.

.-Es inútil Naraku.- Murmuro Kikyo mirando de forma altanera el hanyou, que la miraba con odio.

.-El fragmento ya no se encuentra ahí.- los rojizos ojos del hanyou se ensañaron mas sobre la mujer, sin perder detalle del youkai que aun buscaba dañarlo en cuanto se confiara. Kikyo se acerco un poco mas a ellos con lentitud, buscando algo entre sus ropas, para depuse, levantar con cuidado su mano, donde sostenía un fragmento brillante y purificado de shikon.

.- Hace demasiado tiempo que logre quitárselo a Sesshoumaru, pero esta vez,... no te lo daré.- Termino Kikyo regresándole la mirada de odio al hanyou, desafiándolo a contestarle. Naraku logro hacer un brusco movimiento alejándose, lo suficiente de Sesshoumaru. Le lanzo uno de sus tentáculos, haciendo que se lanzara a atacar a ese, dejando desprotegida a la miko.

Una sonrisa triunfante se dibujo en sus delgados labios, el youkai había mordido el azuelo, ya que su principal objetivo a dañar no era el, sino la miko. Sesshoumaru se detuvo en seco, pero era demasiado tarde para girarse y destruir al otro tentáculo que Naraku había lanzado. Kikyo cerro los ojos, sosteniendo con fuerza su otro hombro, de nuevo sangraba profusamente. Cayo de rodillas contra el suelo, logrando detenerse evitando caer completamente en el mismo, encajando el arco en el suelo.

El fragmento de shikon cayo de sus manos, brillando gracias a los rayos de luna. Quedo tendido en el suelo, con cuidado, siendo observado en silencio por los tres. La sonrisa de Naraku se acrecentó al ver que podría tomarlo sin problemas, después de todo Kikyo no podía moverse con facilidad y Sesshoumaru estaba mas al pendiente de ella que del fragmento.

El hanyou se lanzo sobre él, alargando uno de sus brazos para sostenerlo entre sus dedos, el ultimo fragmento y finalmente estaría entre sus manos, pudo sentir el frío tacto de aquel trozo de joya, pero solo sintió el lacerante dolor en su brazo, dio un salto hacia atrás, mirando con odio a Sesshoumaru, que levantaba su garra cubierta con sangre, su inexpresivo rostro le desquiciaba. Pero le enfado aun mas, darse cuenta que su brazo no le respondía, estaba inerte y colgante en uno de sus costados.

Naraku rechinó los dientes con fuerza, haciendo brillar sus rojizos ojos con rabia...

.-Y pensar que esta tontería me tenia cautivo.- Sesshoumaru se acerco a Naraku, su semblante serio y frío se transformo, como cuando era poseído por la sangre demoníaca, para después volver a como antes estaba, no sin antes dibujar una mueca burlona en el rostro.

.-Irónico que tu seas ahora el cautivo por el mismo, resígnate Naraku, ya no tienes escapatoria-. Naraku arqueo las cejas al escuchar aquello.

Abrió los ojos en sorpresa al comprenderlo. Sesshoumaru solo había estado fingiendo al momento de descargar aquella energía en él, en el castillo. No tuvo tiempo de seguir pesando con claridad. Sesshoumaru se acerco demasiado al hanyou, quien nuevamente volvió a contraatacarlo sacando la perla incompleta y varios de sus tentáculos, intentándose proveerse con mas de su fuerza. Pero contrario a sus deseos, la perla en su mano no brillaba de forma oscura por maldad. Sino.

.-¿Que demonios?.- siseo furioso Naraku esquivando a duras penas, el látigo verde que buscaba cortarle de un tajo la cabeza.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

.-Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha!.- Kagome, zarandeaba con fuerza al hanyou, intentando despertarle, pero por mas que le movía parecía inútil, Inuyasha se negaba ha hacerle caso. Definitivamente las heridas en su cuerpo habían sido demasiado para él.

.- Despierta de una vez! Por favor!.- Kagome dejo de moverlo, para echarse sobre su pecho, sujeto con fuerza su hairoi enredando la desgarrada prenda entre sus dedos. Las lagrimas nuevamente comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, Inuyasha no se despertaba.

.- Morirán si no hacemos algo Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru y Kikyo, tu Kikyo morirá si no te levantas.- Nada, ni siquiera diciéndole eso, Inuyasha demostraba interés en despertar, Kagome comenzó a llorar mas fuerte.

.-Deja de llorar.- Kagome contuvo un poco sus sollozos.

.-Haces demasiado escándalo por tan poco.- Kagome iba a reclamarle al hanyou, que despacio pero seguro se levantaba. Inuyasha se levanto, quedando de pie junto a ella, Kagome sonrió cuado Inuyasha le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

.-Nadie moría aquí, mas que Naraku, de eso debes estar segura Kagome.- la joven asintió tomando la mano que le esperaba. Termino a un lado de Inuyasha, viendo como este colocaba su espada a una lado de su cintura.

Sus ojos castaños vieron como desviaba la mirada ahí, donde habían caído los cuerpos de sus amigos, que el mismo había matado con sus garras, Kagome miro con pesar como Inuyasha bajaba la vista, contrayendo el rostro adolorido y culpable, quería reconfortarlo, pero en realidad, no sabia ni que decir. Coloco una de sus manos sobre el brazo de Inuyasha y abrió la boca para decir algo.

.-Inuyasha-sama! Kagome-sama!.- Ambos jóvenes levantaron la vista a hacia donde la voz provenía. Sin duda era Myioga, pero no solo el, el anciano que les saludaba sentado sobre esa vaca, era el herrero Totosai.

Pero exactamente...

A que habían venido aquellos dos?...

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

.-Querido Naraku! bebo recordarte que, para poder utilizar la perla o bien la mayoría de esta, debes tener cierto nivel de energía en ti.-Kikyo le miro irónica mientras se acercaba a él.

.- Aunque después de llamar a tantos demonios de tu cuerpo, mantener con vida a Sakura y pelear varias veces tu mismo, ya has perdido demasiada energía.-Naraku le miro con rabia.

.- Es una lastima Naraku, pero ya no brillara mas para ti.

La miko levanto despacio una de sus manos haciendo con esta una conocida seña, misma que algunas veces los monjes y sacerdotisas utilizaban para rezar. Naraku soltó la perla al sentir su energía, quemándole la mano. La perla brillo purificándose mientras absorbía la poca y escasa energía maligna que le quedaba al hanyou. Naraku supo entonces lo que se proponían e intento la huída a otra parte de la fortaleza.

Si tan solo esa maldita barrera no estuviera cubriendo todo el castillo.

Sesshoumaru lo sujeto de los hombros, interceptándolo en su huida, clavando sus garras en los mismos, deteniéndolo de golpe, evitando que se alejara. Pero a pesar de tenerle bien sujeto, Naraku comenzó a desvanecerse en su clásica voluta de veneno. Nublando la dorada vista del youkai con su fuerte esencia.

.-Kikyo ahora!.- gruño el youkai arrojando el ultimo fragmento hacia la perla completándola gracias al conjuro de la miko.

Kikyo abrió sus ojos concertándose una vez mas, formando entre los tres una nueva barrera en forma de esfera, encerrando a los tres junto a la perla. La barrera del castillo desapareció dejando entrar las fuertes e hirientes ráfagas de viento, que destruían lo que quedaba de castillo, así como también, golpeando las suaves ramas de los árboles, moviéndolas con fiereza.

Tal y como los vientos que alguna vez moviera Kagura... 

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Continua...

.-Agradezco sus reviews a, Karolinna muchas gracias por los capitulos de tu fic que me mandaste mi querida pupila, HawkAngel XD, Arashi8, kagome2172, Alba a ti infinitamente querida muchisimas gracias por continuar publicando el fic en la comunidad de msn! arigato, hibari usui, Elen-Ses., Grupo fans de Sesshoumaru, alechan, shizoudark, muchas gracias a todas!


	21. 25 Alt La espada que Revive

**My Lost Memories: Final Dream **

Por:YukaKyo

Beta: Papallona

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha no es mío. Le pertenece a su dueña. 

Advertencia (favor leer): fic SesshoumaruxKagome

* * *

**Capitulo 25Alt. La Espada Que Revive**

El semblante enloquecido de su rostro cambio, dejándole nuevamente aquellos rasgos naturales y agraciados que poseía, mostrando la pasividad de su alma, el cuerpo seguía tenso, mostrando el intenso esfuerzo que debía utilizar para manejar aquella espada entre sus manos. Aunque fue solo momentáneo, los exagerados rasgos volvieron, sumiéndole el la inconciencia de esa sangre maldita una vez mas.

Las bandazas destructivas de aquella técnica, pasaron rugiendo sobre la tierra, destrozando y pulverizando las piedras, el ruido que provocaba era ensordecedor, haciendo que las mujeres cayeran de rodillas al suelo, cubriéndose sus oídos con ambas manos, parecía que si seguía los tímpanos de ambas reventarían.

El poder descontrolado y brillante, se elevo antes de alcanzar su objetivo, partiendo las nubes grises que desafortunadamente se habían colocado sobre sus cabezas, despejando el cielo de las mismas, dejándolo descubierto y brillante lleno de estrellas. Pero así como había subido ahora bajaba, convertido en un relampagueante dragón azulado, de energía puramente destructiva.

Kagome abrió los ojos levemente, dejándolos entrecerrados a causa de la brillante energía que desprendía el Sou-Ryu-Ha de Sesshoumaru, logro distinguir al youkai, tenso y concentrado aun y con su transformación, guiando aquel ataque desde sus manos subiendo por la afilada hoja de metal que constituía a colmillo sagrado.

Un momento...

La miko abrió esta vez completamente sus ojos, colmillo sagrado en las manos de Sesshoumaru.

Como? Ella la llevaba entre las suyas momentos antes de que el apareciera.

No, desde hacia algunos minutos ya no la llevaba, la había dejado caer justo cuando Inuyasha había herido a Kikyo y ella había corrió a auxiliarla. Seguramente en esos instantes el youkai la había obtenido, aunque mas extraño le parecía ahora que colmillo sagrado lograra hacer una técnica tan destructiva y mortal como aquella.

Colmillo sagrado, la espada que revive y que ahora también era capaz de matar...

Pero porque podía hacer aquello...

Sesshoumaru odiaba esa espada por serle inservible en las batallas y ahora esa misma espada era capaz de realizar un ataque como aquel, mortífero y letal para quien lo recibiera.

¿Porqué?

¿Porqué ahora podía lograr aquello?...

.-Por ustedes... él solo quiere proteger a su familia...-

.-Que?.- soltó Kagome escéptica, mirando a la miko que le observaba.

.-Colmillo sagrado lo ha entendido y junto a Sesshoumaru modifico un poco mas sus habilidades- susurro Kikyo, alejándose de Kagome mientras las serpientes caza almas la rodeaban proveyéndola de almas para que sus heridas se recuperaran.

.-Por nosotros... Oh! Sesshoumaru.- Kagome llevo sus manos a su vientre, rozándolo apenas, su cachorro estaba mas que tranquilo, giro sus ojos una vez mas mirando al youkai en silencio.

El dragón de luz rugió una vez mas antes de dirigirse totalmente sobre sus objetivos, tragándoselos de una bocanada segura que los engullo en aquella bola de energía en que se convirtió al hacer contacto. Kagome miro esperanzada aquello esperando que fuese suficiente para aniquilar de una vez por todas aquel demonio que tanto daños había causado en sus vidas.

Pero tal y como la mayoría no lo esperaba... aquel milagro no sucedió...

El demonio de cabellos negros y rizados, poseedor de la casi completa perla de shikon, logro protegerse de aquella ráfaga de odio y resentimiento que se conjugaba para formar aquella técnica, protegido por un violáceo y redondo campo de energía. Una sonrisa confiada se formo en sus labios. Y levanto su mano hacia el frente mostrando la venerada joya que una vez mas con su poder oscuro le había salvado.

Aunque Inuyasha que estaba convertido en el loco hanyou de sangre mezclada, no logro escapar de las garras de aquel mortal ataque, la potente energía le toco, dañándole gravemente, siendo expulsado con fuerza por el ataque arrojado demasiados metros lejos, retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo.

A causa de los profundos cortes y de las descargas eléctricas de aquella energía maligna emanada del youkai creador del ataque, si, aquel ataque le había dañado, pero demasiado levemente, después de todo no era a Inuyasha a quien Sesshoumaru había querido matar, ya que de haber sido así, no estaría respirando ahora. Sus ojos inyectados de sangre miraron con odio al youkai que sostenía a su espada entre sus garras.

Los castaños ojos de Kikyo le miraron, quería acercarse hasta él, estar a su lado, pero no podía, sus serpientes le sostenían, impidiéndole moverse, aquella herida en su cuerpo era mortal para el mismo. Bajo la vista frustrada, escuchando los gemidos lastimeros que Inuyasha malherido soltaba.

.-No puede ser... que acaso nada le daña-. Kagome no quería creer aquello, no lo quería.

.-Esta herido.- logro balbucear una vez mas Kikyo, sujetando su hombro con fuerza y es que a pesar de que sus serpientes le llevasen almas, sus heridas un no sanaban con rapidez.

.-Que?.-Kagome giro el rostro viéndola confundida, la miko le miro y le señalo al demonio, mas bien señalo uno de los costados de su cara.

.-Esta herido aunque... muy levemente.- un delgado hilillo bajo de la cabeza del hanyou, atravesando su ceja terminado en su mejilla, Naraku llevo sus dedos ahí, limpiando la sangre y riendo despectivamente.

.-Es todo lo mejor que puede hacer un demonio en tu estado Sesshoumaru?.- la sonrisa en los labios del hanyou se desvaneció al mirar al youkai.

Su rostro enloquecido seguía ahí, pero podía distinguir un leve tajo de conciencia entre la misma. No le había atacado por error, Sesshoumaru en verdad quería matarle.

No hubo mas palabras, Sesshoumaru volvo a arrojarse contra el hanyou, buscando cortarle con su espada, los pedazos de tentáculos de Naraku comenzaron a salir disparados cayendo de un ruido sordo contra la tierra. El demonio de ojos rojos gruño disgustado, era su imaginación o el maldito youkai era un poco mas rápido y fuerte que de costumbre, debería de estar exhausto y sin energía después de todo lo que había pasado.

Logro quitárselo de encima, burlando a duras penas aquella espada con una hoz que había creado con su cuerpo. El agudo sonido de las hojas metálicas golpeándose lleno el silencio de aquella noche de luna llena. Ese mismo que indicaba que uno de ellos había impedido el paso del otro. Naraku dio un largo salto hacia atrás, alejándose del youkai, que le observaba silencioso, los largos cabellos tenidos de sangre se movieron con la suave brisa al igual que los mechones negros sueltos que poseía.

Una pequeña risa siniestra escapo de los labios del hanyou girado su vista hacia donde las mujeres se encontraban...

Pero Sesshoumaru llego junto a ellas antes de que Naraku lo hiciera...

Kagome y Kikyo miraron como Sesshoumaru se colocaba frente a ellas, sujetando con fuerza al colmillo sagrado entre sus manos, protegiéndolas. Los ojos de Kagome miraron aquella empuñadura conocida y que sobresalía de entre las ropas de Sesshoumaru, si no se equivocaba aquella era...

Colmillo de acero...

Sesshoumaru se acerco a Kikyo, haciéndole una seña con su cabeza, logrando que esta entendiera y le quitara la espada dejándola en sus manos, después de todo en cuanto Inuyasha se recuperara de aquel cambio la necesitaría. Sus dorados ojos en ningún momento dejaron de mirar al hanyou Naraku, esperando algún ataque a traición como siempre solía hacerlo.

Naraku abrió los ojos confundido, ya que lentamente el youkai cambiaba de expresión, su rostro se desfiguraba y rehacía, dándole a entender que tenia control completo de aquella transformación y podía utilizarla a su antojo cuando y como él quisiera. Crujió los dientes, irritado y fastidiado de no haberse percatado que desde el principio Sesshoumaru le engañaba, seguramente incluso un antes de mostrarle a la youkai Sakura.

La antigua figura elegante y fina del youkai se mostró, sujetando con gracia y suavidad a colmillo sagrado entre sus manos, tuvo la osadía de alejar una de sus manos de la espada, levantándola para alejar con sus dedos uno de los mechones celestes, mirando con altiveza y mofa al hanyou que curvaba los labios de furia frente a él.

.-Ya se me hacia raro que colmillo de acero estuviera tirado por ahí... sin tener cerca a Inuyasha...-Sesshoumaru soltó sus cabellos, para volver a sujetar al colmillo sagrado, concentrando una vez su energía en el mismo.

.-Eres mas astuto de lo que creía Naraku... pero sigues haciendo lo de siempre utilizando a los demás para que hagan tu trabajo...-Naraku no respondió a las palabras del youkai, simplemente sonrió antes de alejarse perdiéndose entre las sombras de los jardines, disolviéndose en humo venenoso, no sin antes mandar nuevamente Inuyasha contra ellos.

Kikyo lo vio alejarse, sus castaños ojos indiferentes miraron de reojo al youkai que también le observo diciéndole sin palabras que era hora de terminar aquello, concentro un poco de su purificativa energía sobre colmillo de acero. Antes de dejarla sobre el suelo, donde había estado sentada, para depues dejarse rodear por sus serpientes que la sujetaron con suavidad enredándose en su cuerpo. Comenzando a levarla al aire, alejándola despacio de todos ellos.

Debía encontrar a Naraku, para que juntos pudiesen aniquilarlo...

Algo que ni Kagome o Inuyasha podrían...

Porque al hacerlo morirían y esa decisión la habían tomado solo Kikyo y Sesshoumaru...

Bajo su mirada castaña al suelo, mirando cono el hanyou Inuyasha se retorcía de dolor, presa de aquellas energías malignas que de nueva cuenta entraban a su cuerpo, incitándole a volver a dejarse ser poseído por su sangre mezclada y comenzara una vez mas a matar gente. Kikyo no podía hacer nada. El contener a Inuyasha era tarea de el youkai.

De su hermano...

Cerro los ojos con fuerzas negándose a seguir viéndolo. Ligeras lagrimas cristalinas bajaron de sus ojos, mas quedaron suspendidas en el cielo, cayendo en la extraña y etérea piel de sus serpientes que de su adorado hanyou sin remedio la alejaban.

Un quejido sonoro escapo de los labios abultados del hanyou que logro levantarse a pesar de sus heridas, motivado por mas nueva y violenta energía demoníaca que le pedía a gritos sangre, sobre sus garras, en sus cabellos, dentro de su boca, la necesitaba, un poco de aquel cálido liquido rojizo, de el youkai o de la humana, eso no importaba con tal de que fuese sangre.

Se arrojo con fuerza sobre ellos, abriendo sus garras totalmente, exponiendo sus filosas uñas y los presionando los músculos y huesos de sus manos, quería rasgarles la piel, quería matarlos, deseaba sentir en sus dedos la resbalosa carne de sus cuerpos. El sonido de sus gritos pidiendo clemencia, sus expresiones contraídas en dolor.

Y a quien en primer lugar había escogido era aquel youkai de celeste cabellera que se había atrevido a dañarle.

Las largas garras de Inuyasha cortaron al aire al no poder dañar al youkai. Gruño frustrado el hanyou, preparando la otra mano, dispuesto a desgarrarle el abdomen, tomándolo desprevenido, mas nunca miro aquella mano que con su velocidad sobrenatural, le golpeo en la quijada y después en el estomago mandándole contra el suelo una vez mas, encajándose las duras pierdas en su mullida espalda.

Inuyasha volvió a levantarse, dispuesto a agredir al youkai, mas se detuvo cuando sintió en su pie, el firme mango de su espada que ahora estaba pisando, la miro levemente y levanto el rostro contemplando al youkai, que nuevamente había sacado su espada. Bramo molesto, sujetando a colmillo de acero en sus manos, mas la saco hasta que vio la sonrisa confiada del youkai.

Una aura blanca le envolvió completamente, purificándolo, Kagome miro aquello asombrada, así que para eso Kikyo había sujetado la espalda de Inuyasha, le había dejado aquel poderosos conjuro sobre la misma para aplacar el aturdido espíritu del hanyou, purificando su esencia hasta dejarlo como el Inuyasha que todos conocían.

Cansado e inconsciente Inuyasha cayo al suelo de espaldas. Los dorados ojos de Sesshoumaru miraron con interés y serenidad, observando como las marcas violetas de forma irregular de demonio, iban desvaneciéndose del rostro del hanyou, las largas garras cedieron al igual que los colmillos, sus cabellos encrespados se alisaron, quedando nuevamente como suaves hebras plateadas dejándolo como normalmente lucia.

Sesshoumaru se acerco hasta donde el hanyou había quedado tendido, deteniéndose a escasos pasos del mismo, sus ojos se fijaron con interés en su cuerpo. Las recientes heridas, cortes y arañazos comenzaron a sangrar y a pesar de que la mayoría de estos eran profundos y alarmantes no lo matarían, después de todo, dentro de poco comenzarían a sanarle gracias a su condición de mitad bestia.

Sesshoumaru se arrodillo lentamente a su lado colocando nuevamente al colmillo de acero en su funda, colocándola en la cintura del hanyou, sujetándola de la cintilla negra en la que la llevaba. Aparto varios de los mechones blancos del hanyou, de su frente, ese hermano suyo, en que líos se metía, aunque era admirable el que por mas dañado que estuviera jamás muriera. Aparto su mirada del hanyou viendo de reojo a la mujer de mirada castaña que intensamente le observaba.

Lentamente el youkai se levanto, haciendo ondear sus largos cabellos celestes con el suave viento y sus febriles movimientos. Fue acercándose despacio a aquella mujer que le observaba atemorizada, expectante de lo que ahora el youkai haría diría. Llego hasta ella, quedando a algunos pasos alejados de ella.

Kagome levanto la mirada, encontrándose con aquellos ojos dorados que en silencio y con tristeza le miraban. Y su corazón latió demasiado despacio al ver como los labios del youkai se abrían dispuestos a soltar algunas palabras.

Los claros rayos de la luna fueron desapareciendo lentamente, escondiéndose tras esa solitaria nube que ocasionalmente la cubría llenando aquellos alrededores de una fría y cruel oscuridad.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7

Continuara...

N de la Yuka: Hem, no traigo nuevo capitulo, ni por un tiempo, solo subire los alternos a peticion de mi beta.


	22. 26 Alt Confía

My Lost Memories: Final Dream 

Por:YukaKyo

Beta: Papallona

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha no es mío. Le pertenece a su dueña.

Advertencia (favor leer): fic SesshoumaruxKagome

* * *

Capitulo 26Alt. Confía 

Los largos cabellos celestes del youkai, se movieron despacio, ondeando cada fina hebra con la sutil y fresca brisa nocturna que le acariciaba con suavidad las pálidas mejillas, sus dorados ojos siguieron el revoloteante transcurso de una caprichosa hoja seca que bailaba, levantada débilmente por esa corriente que le tocaba.

Sesshoumaru cerro los ojos un segundo, escuchando el parco silbido de el viento, mismo que le llevaba hasta su nariz, aquel delicioso e inconfundible aroma, uno que, desde hacia demasiado tiempo ya, ansiaba poder disfrutar una vez mas.

Camino despacio, sin abrir los ojos hacia el camino que aquella fragancia le indicaba, deleitándose a cada segundo que pasaba y hacia mas profundo su aroma, no importaba que estuviese teñido se sangre su cuerpo, no importaba la peste nauseabunda de aquellos cuerpos de demonios que rápidamente se descomponía, para el solo existía el deseo de probar aquel olor, degustarlo como en el pasado solía.

Los largos mechones negros de Kagome se agitaron con el viento, temblaba levemente, no por miedo, sino mas bien por algo diferente, demasiado diferente, había pasado demasiado tiempo lejos de él, que ahora no sabia como actuar o que decir frente de él. Sentía que de un momento a otro estallaría en reclamos en su contra o tal vez se echaría a llorar en cuanto su ansiada mirada dorada se posara sobre sus ojos castaños.

Le quería cerca... pero a la vez... lejos.

La suave respiración de la chica se detuvo en cuanto el youkai se detuvo hasta quedar demasiado cerca de ella. Lentamente su dorada mirada, quedo libre de aquellos párpados que le habían cubierto celosamente, Sesshoumaru la observaba fríamente y Kagome supo que de sus labios ninguna palabra saldría.

La miko desvió su mirada, perdiéndose entra las piedrillas que relucían grises gracias a la luz de la luna. Evitando ver la sutil y apenas sugerida sonrisa que se formo en los labios del joven de cabellos celestes, sus ojos brillaron al verla ligeramente iluminada por la etérea luz plateada de la luna que centello en sus cabellos azabaches, su pequeño cuerpo y el vientre abultado donde su cachorro a cada segundo que pasaba crecía y se volvía mas fuerte, la luna con dulzura le tocaban celosa de su belleza, pero al mismo tiempo haciéndole lucir mas hermosa de lo que ya era.

Sesshoumaru dio un paso mas hacia el frente, deseaba abrazarlos, a ella y su cachorro, llenarlos de suaves besos, decirles cuanto los amaba...

.-Porque sigues así?... frío, distante, amargo... Deja de comportarte así...-

Sesshoumaru la miro consternado. La sonrisa que llevaba en sus labios desapareció, para dejar su rostro sereno y ensombrecido. Dio un paso atrás dispuesto a marcharse, para seguir a Kikyo, tal vez para ambos, era mejor así.

.-Sesshoumaru esta no es tu manera de ser... no... conmigo.- cerro sus ojos dorados una vez mas, dando otro paso, pero cuando intentaba girarse, sintió el cálido y suave tacto de aquella mano, que sujeto fuertemente la suya, impidiéndole girarse y marcharse.

.- Yo... yo sé, que siempre lo has hecho de esa manara... Pero debes mostrarte siempre así? Con un duro corazón frente a todos...- Kagome evitaba levantar su vista, se sentía observada por el youkai y quería verle, tal vez ni siquiera a él le interesara todo lo que le decía, pero aun así, debía de ser sincera. Una ultima vez.

.-No quiero creer que si...-Fugazmente los castaños ojos deslumbraron la mirada dorada, que le observaba nostálgica, se le quedo viendo tratando de saber si realmente Sesshoumaru le entendía. Pero por primera vez desde que lo conocía, no supo interpretar su tranquila e inexpresiva vista.

.-Porque, no es todo lo que hay en ti... No lo es.- Los ojos de Kagome comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas. Sus brazos rodearon con fuerza la amplia espalda del youkai abrazándolo sin la mas mínima intención de que la alejara aunque así lo intentara. Sintió a sus cachorro moviéndose, incluso el estaba de acuerdo, no lo dejarían partir nuevamente.

Sesshoumaru contemplo en silencio la cabeza de aquella joven que se encontraba abrazada a él, escondiendo su rostro tras su pecho, mojándolo con aquellas gotas saladas sus ropas. Sus brazos no respondieron el abrazo que la joven le brindaba, simplemente estaban ahí, cada uno al lado de su cuerpo, le había tomado con demasiada sorpresa, tanta que su cerebro aun no alcanzaba a procesar las efigies y emociones que le invadían desde el fondo de su pecho.

Aun ausente de todo, Sesshoumaru, no pronunció palabra alguna, simplemente dejo de observarla para levantar sus ojos dorados dirigiendo una afligida mirada al cielo.

.-No eres una mentira Sesshoumaru... eres realmente tu... con o sin memoria...-Kagome se alejo un poco del pecho de Sesshoumaru, buscando su mirada mas no la encontró, dejo de sollozar un poco aunque las gruesas lagrimas de sus ojos, se negaban a dejar de caer.

.-Siempre... Sesshoumaru... habías sido tu.-Kagome sujeto con delicadeza, aquellas mejillas pálidas y suaves, haciendo que el youkai bajara su vista. La castaña mirada de la joven se perdió en aquellas iris de oro que la miraban intensamente.

.- Y me dejaste saber todo de ti, lo que sentías al reír, al llorar, me diste demasiada felicidad y tristezas... Pero lograste lo que nunca creí poder sentir nuevamente.- la miko le sonrió, a pesar de seguir llorando, de sollozar en cada una de sus palabras, pero era una sonrisa demasiado triste.

.-Hiciste que mi corazón volviera a sentirse vivo... querido.- Kagome bajo la vista un segundo, sonriendo con dulzura al contemplar su vientre crecido, para luego levantarla con fuerza, mas animada y decidida. Un leve color rosado adorno sus blancas mejillas.

.-Te amo Sesshoumaru y de eso, no tengo ninguna duda... ni nadie me impedirá seguir sintiendo, lo que yo siento solo por ti.- Sesshoumaru sintió como los dedos de la miko, acariciaban sus mejillas con dulzura, inconscientemente se recargo en una de aquellas manos, cerrando voluntariamente sus ojos, disfrutando de la caricia.

.-Tu fuiste el único que me brindo toda la felicidad y la comprensión que necesitaba, solo Tú y también me diste el mayor regalo, mi mayor felicidad Sesshoumaru, me diste un hijo.- murmuro la joven sintiendo como Sesshoumaru apartaba su mejilla de su mano, abriendo sus ojos mirándola sin decir nada, casi podía sentir su repelo y su reiterada molicie.

.-Es que acaso jamás has sentido en realidad, ni un poquito de cariño por nosotros?.- Kagome No recibió tampoco esta vez respuesta, dejo de sujetarle el rostro, mientras se encogía en si misma, sujetándose del vientre. Leves quejidos de dolor escaparon de sus labios mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo.

No es que fuera una llorona sin remedio, pero durante demasiado tiempo creyó en la posibilidad de que Sesshoumaru la amara... misma que con cada segundo de aquel amargo silencio bajo la luna, destruía lentamente la esperanza.

.-Cada mañana...- Kagome dejo de sollozar, al escuchar las primeras silabas entonadas con aquella voz ronca y fuerte, aunque en un tono bajo y modulado, como si solo quisiera que ella le escuchara y no oídos ajenos a los de la miko que le observaba con tesón.

.-Cada mañana, cuando despierto, me viene el recuerdo, de ese ultimo beso.- Los firmes brazos del youkai, sujetaron con cuidado de los hombros, alzándola hasta dejarla de pie a un lado suyo, sus brazos la soltaron para enredarse en la cintura de la miko, siendo sumamente cuidadoso, en no lastimar al pequeño cachorro, atrayéndola mas cerca de él.

.-La memoria de estos sentimientos, esos que cada día viví a tu lado, el saber que dentro de ti llevas a nuestro hijo...- Kagome era quien ahora le escuchaba en silencio, una de las suaves manos de Sesshoumaru se elevo hasta su rostro, alejando con sus largos dedos las lagrimas, teniendo cuidado de no dañarla con sus garras.

.-Es tan hermoso.- Levemente Kagome volvió a derramar algunas lagrimas, no pudiendo evitarlo y como hacerlo, Sesshoumaru le miraba de una forma demasiado tierna, les sujetaba con amor y les hacia sentir demasiado cariño al tenerlos así entre sus brazos. Incluso su cachorro se movía, inquieto y feliz.

.-Cada día, cada te quiero, cada caricia, cada beso, esta en mi mente y en mis sentimientos.- El rostro del youkai, se aproximo levemente al de la miko, haciendo que sus alientos se acariciaran, mas no regalo la ansiada caricia que ambos necesitaban.

.- Kagome... Yo no les olvido ni un solo momento.-

Sesshoumaru maldijo en su mente. Se suponía que tenia que alejarlos de él. Si Kagome le seguía, aquella maldita batalla terminaría también con la vida de ambos, su familia, que formaban parte de su vida, y ambos eran lo mas importante y valioso que el youkai podía tener.

Le dolía cada una de esas lagrimas que la joven dejaba caer de sus ojos, mas que cualquier golpe o herida y esos quejidos y el movimiento brusco de su cachorro, esos lamentos le atormentaban clavándose y dejándole sumamente frió su maltratado corazón.

Los necesitaba... cerca... su corazón los necesitaba.

Su alma gritaba por tenerles... por abrazarlos y colmarlos de besos, por poder explicarle todo lo que sucedía... pero no podía... No quería perderla... Kagome no lo entendería y solo pondría sus vidas en peligro. Sesshoumaru no soportaría que algo parecido a lo que el pasado sufrió... que volviera a ocurrir...

Prefería mil veces dar su vida por protegerles...

.-Les amo demasiado Kagome... y por eso te pido que no quieras seguir conmigo.- Sesshoumaru escondió su rostro en el cuello de la joven, aspirando su dulce y cálido aroma.

.-Pero Sessh...-La joven no pudo decir completa aquella frase, la cálida humedad de aquellas gotas cayendo en su cuello, le cortaron el habla. Lagrimas... Sesshoumaru lloraba.

.-Hay algo que aun debo hacer... pero te prometo, que volveré Kagome..- "Esto lo hago... porque no quiero perderles" pensó el youkai

Sesshoumaru fue acortando la distancia que le impedía probar aquellos labios tan suaves y rojos. Lentamente fue degustándolos, mientras la joven levemente respondía, sus garras acariciaron su vientre, tranquilizando al pequeño cachorro. Kagome respondió con mas fuerza ansiosa aquel beso, sujetando el cuello del joven con sus brazos, haciendo mas profundo y desesperado aquel beso.

Sesshoumaru se separo violentamente de la miko cortando el beso, se giro con rapidez, comenzando a caminar por donde Kikyo y Naraku se habían perdido. Aunque se detuvo cerca del hanyou Inuyasha que seguía inconsciente recostado sobre el pasto.

.-Kagome, cuídalo hasta que despierte... estoy seguro de que el te cuidara hasta que regrese.- Kagome iba a replicar aquello, pero se quedo callada cuando el youkai abrió nuevamente sus labios y dejo escapar algunas silabas.

.-Yo mismo terminare esto... para que puedas vivir nuevamente tranquila.- termino aquella conversación Sesshoumaru, continuando con sus pasos.

.-Sesshou...maru.- murmuro demasiado quedo la miko, casi como un suspiro, logrando hacer que el youkai se detuviera. Levemente Sesshoumaru giro su rostro, regalándole una sonrisa sincera en sus labios.

.-Volveré... solo... confía.-

Kagome no dijo nada, simplemente le miro alejarse, pero bajo la vista antes de que el youkai, se perdiera entre las sombras, un cruel frío le envolvió el corazón con violencia. Haciendo que sujetara con fuerza su vientre, su cachorro incluso lo había sentido y ahora temblaba asustado.

Y entonces fue, que Kagome lo supo.

Aquella...

Aquella promesa, nunca se cumpliría.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/


	23. 27 Alt Requiem

**My Lost Memories: Final Dream**

Por:YukaKyo

Beta: Papallona

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha no es mío. Le pertenece a su dueña.

Advertencia (favor leer): fic SesshoumaruxKagome

* * *

**Capitulo 27. Réquiem **

El brillo purificador de la flecha sagrada cruzo el cielo, iluminándolo como un fuerte rayo de luz, mas fuerte e intenso que los débiles rayos de luna, solo con un objetivo, su único propósito era intentar estancarse en el brazo de aquel hanyou de rizados y oscuros cabellos. Pero la misma fue esquivada con facilidad por Naraku, quien solo sonreía de forma confiada. Kikyo era demasiado lenta para él.

**.-Shinidamachuu!.-** Grito la miko.

Los largos dedos blancos de Kikyo mandaron mas de cinco serpientes, de forma estratégica y alineadas. Atacándolo en distintas partes de su cuerpo, pero no llegaban a dañarle, antes de hacer contacto en su cuerpo explotaban, sin hacer contacto, con la maligna energía que emanaba de él. Kikyo maldijo al darse cuenta que todo lo que hacia era en vano.

.-Es todo lo que puedes hacer Kikyo?... me impresionas.- murmuró irónicamente, deteniéndose de golpe frente de ella.

Kikyo no había previsto aquello, demasiado rápido y la herida en su cuerpo aun no estaba del todo curada. Naraku le miro con sus ojos brillantes, extasiado por el entrecejo fruncido y preocupado de la miko, rió con desprecio levemente, antes de lanzar uno de sus tentáculos contra ella. Kikyo solo pudo cerrar sus ojos esperando el impacto, no podía defenderse, no con tan poca energía. Una débil lagrima escapo de uno de sus ojos.

Ni siquiera había podido hacer algo para dañar a Naraku, la batalla apenas y comenzaba y ella ya había perdido.

.-Maldición, tu otra vez!.- Kikyo abrió los ojos cuando escucho aquello, viendo como el tentáculo de veneno fue cortado rápidamente por aquéllas filosas garras. El youkai se detuvo justo en frente de la miko, quien al verlo soltó el aire que había contenido, sintiéndose mas confiada.

Mas los castaños ojos de Kikyo miraron el largo cabello de Sesshoumaru con nostalgia, era tan diferente luchar a su lado, tan diferente a como ella, alguna vez en el pasado lucho junto a Inuyasha. Negó levemente con la cabeza, ahora no era momento para estar pensando en cosas como aquellas.

.-Siento haberte hecho esperar Naraku.- siseo malignamente aquel youkai, corriendo en su dirección, destruyendo con sus garras los demás tentáculos que aun estaban ahí, esperando los movimientos de su dueño.

Naraku abrió los ojos con sorpresa y frunció el entrecejo al verlo tan cerca. No pudo lograr alejarse a tiempo. La suave piel de la estola en el hombro de el youkai, se enrosco sobre la morena piel del hanyou, sujetándola con fuerza. Naraku aulló de dolor cuando el dueño de aquella estola lo azoto con rudeza contra el suelo, para después caerle encima encajando sus garras verdosas en su cuerpo.

.-Kikyo!.- Grito el youkai, logrando que la miko saliera de su mutismo, viendo como corría acercándose a ellos, quedando cerca, una aura blanca y brillante emano de su cuerpo, purificando el ambiente en que luchaban para evitar que el demonio lograra crear un campo de energía, para protegerse.

El veneno en las garras de Sesshoumaru comenzó a deshacer rápidamente la rugosa armadura que el hanyou portaba, extendiéndose a la piel que quedaba expuesta libre para cualquier ataque. Naraku se defendió formando severas garras con su cuerpo clavándolas sobre la recién curada espalda del youkai.

Sesshoumaru no demostró dolor alguno, su rostro seguía impávido y frío, Sesshoumaru sintió la cálida sangre de su cuerpo bajando rápidamente por su espalda, empapando sus ropas bajo la pesada armadura que llevaba. Aquello lo molesto mas en su rostro se contrajo de rabia, de sus manos escapo aun mas veneno, deshaciendo la caliente y firme carne expuesta de Naraku.

El hanyou gruño al sentir el daño y volvió a atacarle. Uno de aquellos tentáculos rozo a propósito el brazo izquierdo del youkai, logrando ser liberado por este, volvió a atacarle en el mismo brazo con uno de sus tentáculos.

Pero antes de que le tocara fue destruido con maestría por aquel látigo verde de energía, que Sesshoumaru creaba con el dedo índice y medio de su mano derecha. Kikyo frunció el entrecejo al ver lo que Naraku se proponía, antes de mirarlo con bula y soltar una suave risa burlona.

.-De que te ríes?.- Demando Naraku deteniendo sus ataques un segundo girando su vista hacia la miko.

.-Es inútil Naraku.- Murmuro Kikyo mirando de forma altanera el hanyou, que la miraba con odio.

.-El fragmento ya no se encuentra ahí.- los rojizos ojos del hanyou se ensañaron mas sobre la mujer, sin perder detalle del youkai que aun buscaba dañarlo en cuanto se confiara. Kikyo se acerco un poco mas a ellos con lentitud, buscando algo entre sus ropas, para depuse, levantar con cuidado su mano, donde sostenía un fragmento brillante y purificado de shikon.

.- Hace demasiado tiempo que logre quitárselo a Sesshoumaru, pero esta vez,... no te lo daré.- Termino Kikyo regresándole la mirada de odio al hanyou, desafiándolo a contestarle. Naraku logro hacer un brusco movimiento alejándose, lo suficiente de Sesshoumaru. Le lanzo uno de sus tentáculos, haciendo que se lanzara a atacar a ese, dejando desprotegida a la miko.

Una sonrisa triunfante se dibujo en sus delgados labios, el youkai había mordido el azuelo, ya que su principal objetivo a dañar no era el, sino la miko. Sesshoumaru se detuvo en seco, pero era demasiado tarde para girarse y destruir al otro tentáculo que Naraku había lanzado. Kikyo cerro los ojos, sosteniendo con fuerza su otro hombro, de nuevo sangraba profusamente. Cayo de rodillas contra el suelo, logrando detenerse evitando caer completamente en el mismo, encajando el arco en el suelo.

El fragmento de shikon cayo de sus manos, brillando gracias a los rayos de luna. Quedo tendido en el suelo, con cuidado, siendo observado en silencio por los tres. La sonrisa de Naraku se acrecentó al ver que podría tomarlo sin problemas, después de todo Kikyo no podía moverse con facilidad y Sesshoumaru estaba mas al pendiente de ella que del fragmento.

El hanyou se lanzo sobre él, alargando uno de sus brazos para sostenerlo entre sus dedos, el ultimo fragmento y finalmente estaría entre sus manos, pudo sentir el frío tacto de aquel trozo de joya, pero solo sintió el lacerante dolor en su brazo, dio un salto hacia atrás, mirando con odio a Sesshoumaru, que levantaba su garra cubierta con sangre, su inexpresivo rostro le desquiciaba. Pero le enfado aun mas, darse cuenta que su brazo no le respondía, estaba inerte y colgante en uno de sus costados.

Naraku rechinó los dientes con fuerza, haciendo brillar sus rojizos ojos con rabia...

.-Y pensar que esta tontería me tenia cautivo.- Sesshoumaru se acerco a Naraku, su semblante serio y frío se transformo, como cuando era poseído por la sangre demoníaca, para después volver a como antes estaba, no sin antes dibujar una mueca burlona en el rostro.

.-Irónico que tu seas ahora el cautivo por el mismo, resígnate Naraku, ya no tienes escapatoria-. Naraku arqueo las cejas al escuchar aquello.

Abrió los ojos en sorpresa al comprenderlo. Sesshoumaru solo había estado fingiendo al momento de descargar aquella energía en él, en el castillo. No tuvo tiempo de seguir pesando con claridad. Sesshoumaru se acerco demasiado al hanyou, quien nuevamente volvió a contraatacarlo sacando la perla incompleta y varios de sus tentáculos, intentándose proveerse con mas de su fuerza. Pero contrario a sus deseos, la perla en su mano no brillaba de forma oscura por maldad. Sino.

.-¿Que demonios?.- siseo furioso Naraku esquivando a duras penas, el látigo verde que buscaba cortarle de un tajo la cabeza.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

.-Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha!.- Kagome, zarandeaba con fuerza al hanyou, intentando despertarle, pero por mas que le movía parecía inútil, Inuyasha se negaba ha hacerle caso. Definitivamente las heridas en su cuerpo habían sido demasiado para él.

.- Despierta de una vez! Por favor!.- Kagome dejo de moverlo, para echarse sobre su pecho, sujeto con fuerza su hairoi enredando la desgarrada prenda entre sus dedos. Las lagrimas nuevamente comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, Inuyasha no se despertaba.

.- Morirán si no hacemos algo Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru y Kikyo, tu Kikyo morirá si no te levantas.- Nada, ni siquiera diciéndole eso, Inuyasha demostraba interés en despertar, Kagome comenzó a llorar mas fuerte.

.-Deja de llorar.- Kagome contuvo un poco sus sollozos.

.-Haces demasiado escándalo por tan poco y luego me reclamaras si tu cachorro comienza a patear enfadado por que llores.- Kagome iba a reclamarle al hanyou, que despacio pero seguro se levantaba. Inuyasha se levanto, quedando de pie junto a ella, Kagome sonrió cuado Inuyasha le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

.-Nadie moría aquí, mas que Naraku, de eso debes estar segura Kagome.- la joven asintió tomando la mano que le esperaba. Termino a un lado de Inuyasha, viendo como este colocaba su espada a un lado de su cintura.

Sus ojos castaños vieron como desviaba la mirada ahí, donde habían caído los cuerpos de sus amigos, que el mismo había matado con sus garras, Kagome miro con pesar como Inuyasha bajaba la vista, contrayendo el rostro adolorido y culpable, quería reconfortarlo, pero en realidad, no sabia ni que decir. Coloco una de sus manos sobre el brazo de Inuyasha y abrió la boca para decir algo.

.-Inuyasha-sama! Kagome-sama!.- Ambos jóvenes levantaron la vista a hacia donde la voz provenía. Sin duda era Myioga, pero no solo el, el anciano que les saludaba sentado sobre esa vaca, era el herrero Totosai.

Pero exactamente...

A que habían venido aquellos dos?...

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

.-Querido Naraku! bebo recordarte que, para poder utilizar la perla o bien la mayoría de esta, debes tener cierto nivel de energía en ti.-Kikyo le miro irónica mientras se acercaba a él.

.- Aunque después de llamar a tantos demonios de tu cuerpo, mantener con vida a Sakura y pelear varias veces tu mismo, ya has perdido demasiada energía.-Naraku le miro con rabia.

.- Es una lastima Naraku, pero ya no brillara mas para ti.

La miko levanto despacio una de sus manos haciendo con esta una conocida seña, misma que algunas veces los monjes y sacerdotisas utilizaban para rezar. Naraku soltó la perla al sentir su energía, quemándole la mano. La perla brillo purificándose mientras absorbía la poca y escasa energía maligna que le quedaba al hanyou. Naraku supo entonces lo que se proponían e intento la huída a otra parte de la fortaleza.

Si tan solo esa maldita barrera no estuviera cubriendo todo el castillo.

Sesshoumaru lo sujeto de los hombros, interceptándolo en su huida, clavando sus garras en los mismos, deteniéndolo de golpe, evitando que se alejara. Pero a pesar de tenerle bien sujeto, Naraku comenzó a desvanecerse en su clásica voluta de veneno. Nublando la dorada vista del youkai con su fuerte esencia.

.-Kikyo ahora!.- gruño el youkai arrojando el ultimo fragmento hacia la perla completándola gracias al conjuro de la miko.

Kikyo abrió sus ojos concertándose una vez mas, formando entre los tres una nueva barrera en forma de esfera, encerrando a los tres junto a la perla. La barrera del castillo desapareció dejando entrar las fuertes e hirientes ráfagas de viento, que destruían lo que quedaba de castillo, así como también, golpeando las suaves ramas de los árboles, moviéndolas con fiereza.

Tal y como los vientos que alguna vez moviera Kagura...

/7/7/7/7/7/7/


End file.
